Crescent Sun: Twilight Saga After Breaking Dawn
by TeamCullen0401
Summary: This takes place 5 years after breaking dawn. Bella thinks her life is perfect til Tanya comes and tries to steal Edward. What happens with Renesmee and Jacob? What do the cullens do when the Volturi start things up with again?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

It's been 5 years since my beautiful daughter was born, 5 years since my human life ended, and my new life began. Everything has been perfect since we won against the Volturi, and got to live in peace.

We still live in Forks on the requests from Charlie and Jacob. Jacob hasn't spent one day away from Renesmee. He wouldn't be able to bear it if we moved away and he just couldn't leave his pack. I still have some trouble accepting that Jacob imprinted on my daughter. But I couldn't picture anyone better for my daughter than Jacob.

Renesmee turned 5 a month ago, but physically and mentally she is 14 years old. And in 2 years she will be fully grown. The thought makes me sad. My little girl has grown up too fast. I sighed at the thought and closed the photo album I had been looking at. I stared at the front cover, where a picture of Nessie was after she was born.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn't hear Edward come in our bedroom.

"What's wrong love?" He said as his arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Nothing" I sighed, looking at Nessie's baby picture "Just looking at Renesmee's photo album" I put the album on the dresser.

Edward turned me around to face him. He stared into my eyes, dazzling me as always.

"Why are you sad then?" He asked me.

I looked away from him and answered "I don't know….our baby girl has grown up so fast and in a month she will start High School with us" If I could cry, I would be right now.

"And in 2 years she will be all grown up. She won't be our baby girl anymore." My voice got shaky towards the end and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Bella" He tried getting me to look at him.

When I didn't, he put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. "Love, she will always be our baby girl. Nothing can change that" He smiled his crooked smile at me.

I smiled back "Yea I guess your right. I'm still worried about when her and Jacob get married. Then we will loose her" Edward growled slightly. "Even if the mutt does get her to marry him, she will still be with us and still be our little girl" Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

Edward has never gotten over Jacob imprinting on Nessie either. They did become friends and Edward had told me before that he thought of Jacob like a brother. But doesn't change how he feels about him and Nessie.

"Well we don't have to worry about them getting married anytime soon, they are just best friends for now" I told him and watched him go sit on the bed.

I followed him and went into his awaiting arms and sat in his lap. "We will worry about it when it comes" I said as I kissed his neck.

"Hmm…Sounds good to me" he replied and kissed me passionately.

Our kiss started to intensify, as usual. And before we knew it we were laying on the bed with Edward on top of me. He started kissing down my neck and was starting to remove my shirt when we heard.

"Omg! Edward stop right there! I do NOT want to see you two do it!" Emmett laughed.

Edward looked over at his favorite brother and growled "Then GET OUT!" he turned his attention back to me.

We heard Emmett leave and started right back where we were. We got so wrapped up in our 'Alone Time' that we didn't hear Emmett return until we were soaked with water.

"What the hell!" I yelled looking over to Emmett.

Before I could say anything else, Edward was up and running after him at vampire speed. Then out in the distance I heard a loud bang followed by Emmett saying 'OW!' and Edward laughing. I sighed and got up to change into some dry clothes.

Edward was back in seconds, wrapping his arms around me once more "He wont bother us again" He smirked

"So we can pick up where we left off?" I asked him sounding hopeful. "Unfornately no, Carlisle wants to have a family meeting. That's why Emmett came here to let us know" I pouted a little and he smiled.

"Later tonight?" I asked him knowing he knew what I meant.

He just smiled wide and kissed me again with such passion. I had to break away from the kiss if we were going to go to the main house. I steadied my breathing and said "I'll take that as a yes!" He laughed.

After we got dressed and ready, we ran to the main house. We walked into the dining room to see everyone already there waiting for us. "What's going on?" I asked as we sat down.

"Well, Eleazar called, they are coming for a visit. They will be here in a couple days." Carlisle announced and looked at me, hesitant to finish "Including Tanya."

"WHAT?" I shouted as a growl built up in my chest.

I didn't like Tanya. After we all joined forces against the Volturi to save Renesmee. She had expressed her dislike for me. I over heard her telling Kate that Edward belonged with her, not me.

~*~FLASH BACK~*~

"We shouldn't have saved her" Tanya told Kate.

"Why on earth would u say that?" Kate responded angrily.

"Cause if we let them kill her then Edward would leave Bella and would be mine" Tanya hissed at the end. "Tanya, even if little Nessie wasn't here, he would still be with Bella. He loves her, not you!" Kate was getting furious by now.

"Then maybe Bella should die too. If Volturi had killed the kid then Bella would've died trying to save her, along with those mutts." She smiled at the thought. "With them both out of the picture, Edward would be all mine"

"Edward will never be yours and its time you GOT OVER IT!" Kate stormed off. "Yea, we will see about that" Tanya whispered.

~*~ END FLASH BACK~*~

I had told Edward about it. He said I heard her wrong, that Tanya would never say anything like that. I couldn't believe he wouldn't believe me. None of them did. All they said was that they were family.

"I can't believe this!" I shouted "I do NOT want HER here around me or my daughter!" I slammed my fist down on the table leaving a mark on it.

"Mom, I like Tanya, She's so nice and funny." Nessie told me.

"They all are family, Bella. Tanya has no bad feelings towards you." Carlisle said.

"Bella, it will be a great visit, I can see that" Alice chimed in.

"Why does no one believe me about what Tanya said about me and Ness?" I still couldn't get them to believe me.

"Love, we didn't say we didn't believe you, But Eleazar has reassured Carlisle that she has moved on and got passed those feelings" Edward sad as he put his arm around me.

"I don't trust her, Edward. And I'm not going to be around her and neither is Renesmee." I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No one was listening to me, but I wasn't going to have my daughter around someone who wanted her dead. I was still fuming with anger and Edward could tell I was about to loose it. He gave Jasper a nod and a wave of calmness spread through my body. I breathed in deep to steady my breathing and calmly spoke again.

"Just because Jasper made me calm down doesn't mean I'm any happier about this"

"Sweetheart, everything will be fine" Esme soothed. Emmett of course had to put his two cents in.

"It could be funny to see them fight over Edward" He laughed along with Jacob.

"It will be nice for Bella to learn how it feels to fight over someone" Jacob laughed

"My moneys on Bella" Emmett chuckled.

I shot them both death stares. Edward was about to warn them when I cut him off. "I swear I will beat the crap out of both of you!"

That just made them laugh harder. A growl rumbled out of me again. "Emmett, behave!" Rose hissed.

"We don't want either one to fight. It would be very infantile" Jasper told them.

I just put my head down in my hands. "Everything will be fine, love" Edward whispered as he put his arm around me. "I love you" I looked up at him and he was smiling, I couldn't help but smile back. "I love you too"

"So I can see Tanya?" Nessie asked impatiently. I knew I was defeated, that Edward wouldn't let me and Ness leave our home because of Tanya. I sighed and nodded my head 'yes'

"Yes sweetheart, you will get to see everyone" Edward answered her.

"YAY!" She jumped up. "Thank you momma, daddy!" She ran and hugged us both. "Aunt Alice, we will have to go shopping to buy cute outfits to wear while they are here!"

Alice jumped up just as excited as Nessie did. "Of course, we will get new outfits for everyone!" She took Nessie's hand. "Let's go now!" Alice gave Jasper a kiss before leaving with Renesmee.

"Oh there's one more thing we need to discuss after the Denali's leave" Carlisle said. "Everyone will be starting school the week after they leave. We will need to discuss the rules and sort out the siblings"

"What school are we going too? Rose asked. "We can't go back to Forks High yet, it's too soon"

"You all will be attending Spring Hill High School" He answered. "It's about a 2 hour drive…for humans" He chuckled. "But you guys should be able to get there in an hour or less"

"Sounds good to me!" Emmett acted like he was bored with this conversation. "Rose, we got some 'alone time' to attend too!" Rosalie just stared at him and sighed. They got up and took off upstairs.

Everyone started leaving the dining room shortly after leaving Edward, Jacob and myself. Jacob wasn't too happy about the Denali's coming either. After all, he is a werewolf who is suppose to kill vampires, not socialize with them. We were the only exemptions to that.

"Jacob, you have to behave while they are here also" Edward told him, obviously answering some thought Jacob had. "The only reason I will be around them is cause of Nessie" He replied. "I only put up with you guys cause I kinda ….I guess…like you guys and think of you as ….family…sorta" Edward and I laughed. "Shut up" He said embarrassed.

Before I knew it, it was time for the Denali's to come for their visit. Everyone was excited, everyone except Jacob and me. I was excited about seeing everyone but Tanya. I did love the Denali's like family, just not her. Jacob hates vampires, except for us. He was practically joined at the hip with Nessie. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight while Tanya was here. Jacob was the only one who believed me about what Tanya had said. He even had Seth and Embry out around the house guarding in case he needed them.

Everyone was in the living room waiting for them to arrive. Rose, Alice and Esme were on the couch discussing what to do while they were here. Emmett and Jasper were playing some video game while Jacob and Renesmee watched. They would crack up laughing every time Jasper beat Emmett.

:"You cheated!" Emmett shouted at Jasper. "How can I cheat in a racing game?" Jasper laughed.

Carlisle and Edward were discussing a hunting trip later. I wasn't paying them much attention. I just sat in Edwards lap tracing the blue veins in his arm. I have always done that whenever I'm nervous. It always helps to calm me down.

Edward, sensing my mood and feeling me run my fingers up and down his arm, whispered in my ear "Bella, everything is going to be fine. There's no need to get yourself stressed out"

I looked up and just stared into his eyes for a moment and then went back to doodling on his hand. Edward lifted my face up to have me look at him again.

"Love, please relax. I'll always be yours, no one has ever touched my heart before you" He smiled, taking my breath away.

I returned the smile, "I love you" He smiled wider "As I love you" Then he bent down and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Would you two get a room!" Emmett groaned playfully. "We have a room but every time we use it, you intrude on us" I growled at him.

"Its cause he wants to watch you two do it" Jacob said laughing. Edward growled and I threw a pillow at him, hitting him on the head.

"Jacob Black, if you ever talk like that about Edward and I in front off my daughter again, then so help me…" I scolded him.

"Chill Bells, I was just joking" Jake rolled his eyes and said something about overreacting.

I sighed and shook my head feeling stressed again. "Bella, please stop fidgeting. It's going to be fine" Edward whispered for the 100th time.

I looked at him and pushed my shield away so he could read my thoughts

'Yea right, a vampire who said she wanted your wife and daughter dead, is going to be here in this house. Yea that's nothing to worry about' I thought.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Bella, no one is going to hurt you or her. Your overreacting about this all"

I put my shield back in place to protect my thoughts and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, cocking his head to the side.

"Somewhere else where my husband doesn't infuriate me by saying I'm overacting" And with that I walked upstairs and head towards our bedroom. I heard him hiss and get up to follow me.

"Bella stop and talk to me!" He yelled to me. I pushed my shield away once more and thought 'NO!'

He met me in our bedroom and walked over to me. "Can you please just push the feelings you have towards Tanya back for now?" He pleaded.

I didn't say anything for a few moments, just sitting there thinking. Edward came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I won't let anyone hurt you or Nessie" He promised. I stood there staring at him trying to get my thoughts together and then I finally decided to just put a smile on my face and not ruin the visit for everyone else. I turned around to face him with a smile on my face.

"Ok. For you, I will behave." He smiled "That's my girl" Then he kissed me.

Just then we heard tires pull off on to the driveway. We walked back down stairs to the living room with everyone else. The Denali's were already inside saying their 'Hello's' to everyone.

"Hi Nessie, how are you my dear?" Carmen asked as she hugged my daughter.

"I'm good Carmen. I've missed you all so much" She said as she hugged her back.

"Eleazar, it's so great to see you again, my friend" Carlisle said.

"I know Carlisle, it's been too long. How are you?" Carlisle and Eleazar soon got in a deep conversation after that.

"Bella, we have missed you and Edward. How are the love birds doing?" Kate winked and hugged us both.

We hugged her back, "yeah, same here. We are doing great" I then scanned the room looking for Tanya. I stiffened when I saw her huge Renesmee.

"Its ok love" Edward whispered so low that only I could hear him. "Tanya's thoughts are pretty happy" He kissed my forehead and I heard a low growl come from Tanya. Edward tensed up and I looked over to see her giving me the death glare.

A growl started building up in my chest but before it could rise up my throat, Kate hit Tanya on the arm and gave her a warning glare. I put my shield down once more.

'I told you Edward!' He looked at me and said "She just had a jealous thought, that's all"

Tanya straighten up and put on a huge smile when she looked at Edward. "Hi Edward, oh how I have missed you! And yet standing here I feel like I am whole again just from seeing you" She came over and hugged Edward close, pushing me out of his arm in the process. I could feel myself about to loose my temper and tried to get it under control. But then a sudden wave of calmness flood through me, taking away the anger that was building up inside me. I gave Jasper a 'thank you' look. I didn't want to do anything that would upset my daughter. For some reason she absolutely adored Tanya.

Edward had to move out of the embrace Tanya had on him. "It's good to see you too, Tanya"

Then as she unwilling turned towards me, she put on a fake smile. "Hi Bella, its good to see you ali..Ahem I mean again" I repressed a growl. I simply just nodded at her. I knew if I opened my mouth, I wouldn't be able to control my anger.

She turned back to Edward, having her back towards me. "So Edward, you and I will have to make plans for us to go do something together while I'm here" She said while flirting with him. "It's been a long time before we have just done something together, just you and me." She smiled.

"Yea sure we can do something." Edward said to her, I tried not hissing. Did he really think I would be ok with him being alone with her? Edward saw my expression and winked at me.

"Bella and I would love to take you to the beach or something like that." He said to her. Tanya dropped the smile she had. "Oh, well I guess...maybe we could. I dont know. Let me go see what Rose and Esme want to do while we are here." I tried to repress the laughter that was trying to escape my mouth.

Edward stepped around Tanya to stand by me and take my hand in his. Tanya gave me a evil look when Edward wasn't looking and walked back over to Rose and Alice to talk about a shopping trip tomorrow.

"Thank you, I dont know if Id be able to bear it if you went with her alone somewhere" I told him, squeezing his hand some.

"Anything for you love" He put a stray of hair, that had fallen out of place, back where it belonged. I gently smiled at him before wrapping my arms around him and holding him tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was still talking up a storm, catching each other up on everything that has happened in the past 5 years. I realized what time it was and let my shield down 'Edward, its past 10pm. Renesmee needs to go to bed' He nodded at me then turned to Renesmee.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry but its way past your bedtime" Edward told her.

"Aww dad, do I have to go to bed now? I want to stay up and see everyone" She whined.

"Renesmee, you need your sleep and everyone will be here for a few days, so you have plenty of time to see them." I told her as I got up out of Edwards lap. I went to Ness and waited for her to get up as well.

"Good night everyone" She said as she pouted a little, It was followed by a lot of "Good night's' and "Night" She then gave Jacob a hug and a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs. I stood there shocked for a moment before following Edward and Ness up the stairs. I walked into Nessie's room to find Edward tucking her in.

"What was that sweetheart?" I asked her. Nessie looked at me confused.

"What was what momma?"

"The kiss you gave Jacob on the cheek" I told her, lifting my eyes brows at her.

"Oh..that..umm..it was nothing. Just telling him goodnight" She looked away and her cheeks started turning red. I looked at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders.

He kissed her forehead. "Good night sweetheart, I love you"

"I love you too daddy" She smiled at him. I went over and to kiss her forehead as well. "I love you sweetie, Good night"

"Good night momma, I love you too. Thank you for letting me see Tanya" She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I sighed and sat there watching my daughter sleep. "Are you coming love?" Edward asked as he was walking to the door.

"Yea in a few minutes. I just want to sit here for a minute" I smiled at him. He smiled back and left the room.

I watched Renesmee sleep for a few moments before deciding I needed to head back downstairs. I started walking towards the stairs when I heard my husbands beautiful velvet voice coming from the Study. I walked towards the Study to see what he was doing when I realized his voice was rough with anger.

That's when I heard her, Tanya. She was alone in the Study with my husband. I stood outside the door listening to what was being said.

"Tanya, you need to go back down stairs." Edward said angrily.

"Why? We never get to spend time together anymore." Tanya replied. "Ever since _she_ came along, you don't have time for me."

"Well for one, she is my WIFE. And two, every time I try to hang out with you, as friends, you would try to kiss me or throw yourself on me." He told her trying not to yell. "I told you when we lived in Alaska that I don't have feelings for you and I still don't."

I smiled as my fear, that Edward might have had feelings for her, subsided.

"Edward, I can give you so much more than her." She said as I heard her walk closer to him. "I've known you longer than her and the most important fact, I've never put your family or you in danger like _she_ had."

I heard Edward growl slightly. I decided to crack the door open silently to peek in. I saw Tanya up against Edward, pushing him against the wall. She started running her right index finger across his chest.

Edward pushed her away at once. "Tanya, I don't want you!" He shouted at her. "I've never wanted you and I still don't want you! Now you need to leave and go down stairs with everyone else before you make me do something Ill regret" He warned her.

She walked back over to him getting close to him once more. "Before you do what to me?" She said sweetly trying to seduce him.

"Before I pick you up and throw you through the wall, Tanya!" He hissed.

"Edward, I know you want me. I can tell by looking at you….. I make you nervous." She said smiling and rubbing her hand up and down his arm "You just wont admit it cause now your stuck with Bella" She leaned in to whisper in his ear "You don't have to be stuck with her anymore, I can get rid of her for you"

I saw his eyes go wide with fury. She leaned back to stare at his eyes. "Then you and I can raise Nessie together as our own." Edwards fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Tanya, if you ever talk about my wife like that again, I will rip your head off for her!" Edward said in a deadly voice, which made her jump slightly.

"Now move out of my way before I make you move" He growled. I could tell he was about to loose it.

"I want you to make me move" She grinned. Edward put his arms out to pick her up and move her but before he could Tanya grabbed hold of him and forced her lips on his. She pushed herself closer into him. She had him up against the wall again. I was waiting for Edward to push her away but after 15 seconds I couldn't wait any longer.

I slammed the door open "What the hell do u think your doing?" I ran in at vampire speed slamming into Tanya, throwing her into a bookcase. She started to get up "Don't you ever touch me again Bella!" Tanya growled and sunk into a crouch ready to attack me.

"Don't you ever touch my husband again!" I prepared myself for her attack, waiting to rip her to pieces.

Everyone rushed into the room after hearing me yell and hearing a loud bang.

"What's going on in here?" Carlisle asked looking around at the three of us. I couldn't speak, all I wanted to do was attack Tanya and make her regret kissing my husband.

Tanya ignoring the others started to walk slowly towards me "Ill touch him as much as I want too, and he can touch me anywhere he'd like to" She smiled at me. "He kissed me back"

That did it, I lunged at her grabbing her shoulder and throwing her across the room. She got up and ran towards me, kicking me in the stomach. I hurled back into the desk, breaking it in half. Tanya started laughing and I got up to attack her again but before I could get to her, Edward caught me around my waist. I looked over to see Kate had Tanya held back by her arms.

"Edward LET ME GO!" I yelled at him.

"Bella, calm down!" He told me.

"No I want to kill her!" I tried getting out of his hold but he just tightens his grip on me.

"Someone needs to tell us what the hell happened in here, NOW" Carmen demanded.

I looked at Tanya, she didn't answer any of them, too ashamed. I was about to answer when Edward cut me off.

"Tanya was in here flirting with me. I tried telling her to leave but she wouldn't. Then I was about to make her leave when she kissed me. Then Bella came flying in here and you guys know the rest" Edward said sounding angry.

"Tanya! What were you thinking?" Carmen scolded, "Why would you do that?"

"Because, Its time Edward realizes he has feelings for me and that he belongs with me and not that _thing_ he's holding." She pointed at me. I growled and tried to break free from Edwards grip." I swear Ill kill you Tanya!"

"Oh please try Bella. I want you to try." She said inviting me too. "Cause after I win, and your out of the picture. Edward will be all mine, and we will raise Nessie together." She smirked at me. "And she will call me 'momma'"

My anger started building up again after she said that and I broke free from Edward. I jumped at her knocking her out of Kate's grip. I pinned her back against the wall with my hand at her throat, threatening to end her life.

"You ever touch my husband again, or threaten my life, I will rip your throat out." I hissed as I tighten my grip around her neck. "Do I make myself clear?"

She wouldn't answer, I tighten my grip more "I said do I make myself clear?" I hissed

"Yes" was all she could manage to get out. I thought go of her and stepped away.

"Tanya, you need to leave." Rose ordered her. Tanya looked at everyone, shocked.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Cause if u stay, and you so much as to think about even talking to my brother, I will help my sister rip your head off!" Rose threatened.

"Fine!" She looked at her family "I guess we aren't welcomed anymore. Lets go home" She started to walk out of the room.

"No Tanya…you are not welcomed anymore" Kate said looking at her. "We are not leaving till our visit is over."  
>"What? Kate you cant be serious"<p>

"Oh I am dead serious, now go home and we will see you in a few days" Kate told her. Tanya looked at her family and then headed thru the door. Then she stopped and looked at me with a death glare. "You will regret this Bella, Edward will be mine!" Then she was gone.

"Bella are you ok?" asked Esme, I just shook my head 'no'

"Jasper" Alice said and looked at him. Then a sudden wave of calm spread through me. I tried steadily my breathing.

"Bella, we are so sorry. Tanya had promised she didn't have feelings for Edward anymore. Or we wouldn't have let her come" Eleazar said.

"Please forgive us, Bella" Carmen pleaded.

"You guys have nothing to apologize for. I am not angry with any of you here." I tried to smile at them.

"I need to speak with Bella alone. If you all don't mind" Edward said, speaking to the others.

"Certainly" Carlisle said as he motioned for everyone to leave the room.

I just stood there staring into space. I couldn't stop thinking about what Tanya said. 'He kissed me back' kept running over and over in my head. Then I remembered how I was waiting for Edward to push her away but hadn't. Did Edward really kiss her back?

"Bella?" Edward said as he moved closer to me "Love?"

I couldn't answer him, I just had this bad feeling that Edward was going to leave me for Tanya. The feeling spreads through me, making me fall to the ground.

"Bella!" He exclaimed and rushed over to me "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He put his hands on either side of my face and had me look at him. I couldn't find my voice, and he started to get anxious.

"Bella, please answer me" He pleaded.

"You kissed her back?" I whispered, finally finding my voice. I looked into his eyes, trying to find some emotion that would tell me I was wrong.

"What? Why would u say that?" He stroked my cheek.

"Cause she said you did" He was about to say something when I cut him off "And I was at the door and saw her kiss you. I waited for you to push her away and you didn't"

He didn't say anything, he just looked away from my face. I stared at him waiting for him to answer me. What is taking him so long to answer me? Did he really kiss her back? Does he have feelings for Tanya?

The answer was clear on his face, yes he did have feelings for Tanya. I got up and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he grabbed my waist from behind.

"Away from here. Renesmee and I are going to go stay with Charlie for awhile" I shook out of his grab and looked at him. "Obviously, you have feelings for Tanya. And until you figure out what you want, I'm going to my dads."

I walked out of the study and started walking towards Renesmee's room to pack her suitcase for her, while she slept. I got some clothes together andt her make-up and hair items. Then I got her cell phone and purse. I put everything in the suitcase and walked out of the room. Edward was waiting for me outside of her room.

"Bella, we need to talk. You're blowing this way out of proportion"

I walked past him not answering him. I started walking down the stairs and I heard him following me. I put my shield down 'Go away Edward. I don't want to talk to you' and walked into the living room where everyone was waiting for us.

Everyone saw Renesmee's suitcase I was carrying and then stared at my face. I looked at Jacob and instantly he was up and by my side.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked me, looking between mine and Edward's face.

"Renesmee and I are going to stay with Charlie for a few days. Jacob, I assume you will be coming with us" I told him He simply nodded and grabbed Renesmee's suitcase from me and hugged me. "Everything is going to be ok" he whispered so low that only I could hear.

"Bella, why are you leaving?" Alice said worried. She gave Edward an evil look.

"Edward needs to figure out who he loves…either me or Tanya…until then I am going to stay at my dad's." My voice broke at the end and everyone could hear how upset I was. I saw Edward pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh.

"Bella, that's ridiculous. Edward loves you" Esme sounded confused.

"Yea and obviously he loves Tanya too" I heard Edward growl behind me.

Alice and Rose were instantly at my side. They both hugged me at the same time, and then Rose said "Come on, lets go talk" Alice grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door.

"Jake, will you make sure your ready to leave when I get back?" He nodded and was up the stairs to go pack.

Rosalie, Alice and I went out into the garden and sat in the gazebo. They were staring at me waiting for me to talk. I just couldn't speak, my cold heart was broken. I was staring at the ground, trying to wrap my head around what was happening.

"Bella, you cant just leave." Alice pleaded. "You know Edward loves you and only you." I sighed.

"Why do you think he loves Tanya too?" Rose asked.

"Because I was at the door listening to their conversation, I saw Tanya kiss Edward" I took a deep breath "And Edward didn't push her away." I heard them both gasp.

"Are you sure Bella?" Rose questioned, "I mean did you give him time to push her away?"

"Well…I waited…about 15 seconds." I started thinking, maybe I didn't give him time. "I guess that wasn't long enough to wait. But I couldn't help it, when I saw her kiss him…I thought I could have exploded with anger!"

"Well that's understandable, but maybe you should talk to him." Alice said while she put her arm around me. "I mean, after everything you two have been through…you guys were meant for each other."

"I agree with Alice, Bella. Edward has never had feelings for Tanya." She told me "You are the only person he has ever truly loved"

"I don't know" I sat there, thinking about everything. Alice and Rosalie were right on some things. But why didn't Edward answer me when I asked him if he kissed her back? None of this was making any sense. Maybe I did need to talk to him.

After about an hour of talking to Rosalie and Alice, I had decided I would talk with Edward before leaving. I needed some answers and only he could give them to me.

"Alright, Ill talk to him." I finally said.

"Yay! I'm so glad Bella. We will go get him!" Alice chimed and jumped up. I shook my head 'no' at her. She looked at me confused. Then I concentrated and put my shield down and thought

'Edward, we need to talk. Can you come out to the gazebo in the garden please' and then I snapped my shield back in to place.

Within seconds, Edward was out here. He looked like the burning man, the same look he had when I was pregnant and he thought he was going to lose me forever.

Alice and Rosalie smiled "We will leave you two to talk" and with that they left.

"Bella, I'm sorry," He sounded like he would be crying, if he could. "I didn't.." I cut him off by putting my hand up to stop him.

"I need you to answer one question for me, Edward" I looked up at him "Do you have feelings for Tanya?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stared at Edward, waiting for him to answer me. He took a few deep breaths and answered "Bella, you are the love of my life" His face was still sad "No, I do not have feelings for Tanya"

"Then why didn't you throw her off you when she kissed you?" I asked angrily.

"You didn't give me a chance too." He objected "I was just about to throw her off when you knocked her off me"

I guess I really didn't give him a chance to push her away. I rubbed my forehead with my hand, trying to absorb all this.

"Do you believe me?" He asked me anxiously.

I hadn't decided yet, if I believed him or not. I was still sorting things out in my head. I put my head down in my hands and sighed. He walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Bella, you are my life." He hesitantly put his arm around me. "I don't want to be with anyone but you. I'm so sorry"

I looked up and saw him staring at me. As I stared into his eyes, I saw the answer I was looking for. He did love me and only me.

I sighed, relieved that I wasn't loosing my husband.

Edward smiled at me "I love you" He said to me and got closer to me.

I couldn't help but throw myself into him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you Edward…I'm so sorry I overreacted" He put both arms around me and without saying another word, his lips crushed onto mine. He kissed me with urgency and passion. The urge was like we have been building it up for years to kiss each other and it finally was released.

The next thing we heard was Alice and Rosalie's "aww." We broke away from our kiss and saw them standing a few feet away from the gazebo.

"Alice…Rose…Can we say mood killers?" I told them and smiled. Edward chuckled.

"Oops...sorry, let's go Rose" Alice said as her and Rosalie went back into the house. I looked back at Edward, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"I really am sorry. I should have talked to you first," I told him sincerely. He put his finger up to my lips to silence me,

"You have nothing to apologize for. If it were reversed, I probably would have reacted worse than you did." He pulled me closer into him, I laid my head against his chest, breathing in his scent, He laid his head on top of mine. We sat there like that for awhile, It could have been hours we had been sitting there, but we didn't care. All we cared about was that, we were together.

Suddenly Edward started laughing. "Do I get to hear the joke?" I asked him

"I'm just remembering the look on Tanya's face when u had her by the throat" He laughed again. I joined in laughing also.

"She did look scared, didn't she?" I admitted, "I couldn't help it though after everything she did and said. I just couldn't control my anger."

"It was rather enjoyable to see you defend me and claim me like that" I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows slightly.

"Enjoyable?" I asked him. He simply nodded and started kissing my neck.

He kissed down my throat and across my collar bone. He made the circuit a few times, making my breathing speed up. I felt him smile against my skin as he heard my breathing pick up. I pulled away from him and his embrace. He looked up at me confused. I just smiled and took off running towards our cottage. I heard him following me. We got to our cottage and went inside. He grabbed me around and started kissing me. Then he started kissing my neck again and doing the same thing he did at the gazebo. My breathing picked up once more.

"Edward, you're driving me crazy doing that" I said breathlessly. He picked me up and carried me to our room. Once he put me back on my feet, I started kissing him fiercely. I pulled away from our kiss and pulled his shirt off and then my lips were on his neck. He couldn't handle the teasing as well as I did. He then ripped my shirt off, too impatient to care if he ruined it or not and we fell back onto the bed. We spent the rest of the night together in our cottage.

Morning had come too fast, and I knew we had to get back to the main house before Renesmee woke up. I was lying across his chest with his arms embraced around me. I didn't want to ever move from this spot.

"We have to get back before Renesmee wakes up." I sighed and sat up. "She's going to want to know where Tanya is. I don't think we should tell her the truth, it will hurt her"  
>"Maybe your right, but we can't exactly lie to her about it all" He said and sat up. I saw him thinking about what we could tell Renesmee. "Let's tell her, Tanya realized she still had feelings for me and it was too much for her to see me with you"<p>

"That sounds pretty good. Its pretty much the truth, just without the details" I smiled. "Ok we have to tell the others before she gets up"

Edward and I got up to get dressed. After we were ready, he took my hand in his and we ran to the main house. We walked in and told everyone about our plan on what to tell Nessie. They all promised to stick with the plan. None of them wanted to see her hurt either.

Edward and I sat down on a chair in the living room. I sat in his lap as usual. I then remembered I had packed Nessie's suitcase. My eyes started roaming around the room but I couldn't find it. Jacob seeing me looking around and confused answered my unspoken thought.

"Alice already unpacked her suitcase" He smiled at me.

"What about you? Did you unpack already?" I asked him.

"Well, I never really packed. I knew you two would make up so I didn't bother packing" He laughed.

"We are so happy you two made it. We felt so bad that our sister caused the fight between you two" Kate announced.

"It was never your fault." I smiled at her. "And nothing could separate Edward and me. Our love is too strong" I looked at him and he smiled at me. I leaned back against him resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too, always" I whispered back.

Then everyone heard Renesmee walking down the stairs. She walked into the living room, yawning.

"Good morning sweetheart." I told her.

"Good morning everyone" She yawned again. She looked very tired still. She went and sat by Jacob.

"You look like you could sleep some more" Jacob told her.

"I didn't sleep well, I had a nightmare that mom and Tanya were fighting" She said as she rubbed her eyes. Everyone's eyes went wide. I looked back at Edward.

"It was just a dream, kiddo" Emmett said and ruffled her hair,

"Ahh..stop it! Uncle Emmett!" She said while trying to hit his hand away and laughing,

Nessie looked around the room "Where's Tanya?"

"Honey, she decided to go home:" Carmen answered. I saw Nessie's face drop and I could tell she was hurt.

"But why? We had plans to go shopping today!" She said disappointed.

"Well, she realized she still had feelings for your father. And she didn't want to cause any problems between her and your mom so she figured it would be best if she left" Kate explained and smiled at Ness. "But she promised to come back soon to see you"

"Oh ok." Nessie tried hiding how hurt she was, but we all could see it in her face.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked her.

"Well yeah I am starving actually" She smiled at me.

"Come on, lets go make some breakfast for you and Jake" I told her as I got up from Edwards lap and went over to her. I took her hand and we went into the kitchen.

After making Nessie some sausage and eggs, her and Jake went to the table and started eating. I finished cleaning up the mess and went back out to the living room to join the others.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Kate asked Alice.

"Well I think us girls should go have a girls day out. We can go shopping, go see a movie and other girlie stuff" Alice said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, Alice and her shopping. She never got tired of it.

The week flew by and it was time to say goodbye to the Denali's. The fight with Tanya was just a distance memory by now.

"I wish you guys didn't have to go. I love spending time with you all" Renesmee pouted.

"We will visit you soon, dear" Carmen promised her.

"It was a great visit, my friend" Eleazar told Carlisle.

"In deed it was, maybe next we will come to Alaska to visit" Carlisle replied.

Everyone was saying their good bye's when all of a sudden Alice gasped.

I looked at her and noticed at once, that she was having a vision.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked her, shaking her shoulders slightly.

"It's Tanya" She replied. Everyone in the Denali clan gasped and froze in place. I looked at Edward and had a shocked expression on his face.

"What's wrong with Tanya?" Kate asked impatiently.

"She's left home" Alice whispered. "She left a note" Alice looked at Edward and nodded. Edward then whispered something to Eleazar so low that I couldn't even hear what he said. I now knew something was horribly wrong and they didn't want Renesmee to know.  
>"We have to go home now!" Kate exclaimed and with that they all left.<p>

What was going on? Why did Tanya leave home? And then I knew the answer as soon as I thought it. She left because of me. Because of the fight we had and her family siding with me. Guilt washed over me instantly. I had taken another sister away from them. Irina was killed when the Volturi had come to exterminate us for having Renesmee. She had went to them to have us punished, thinking we made an immortal child. And since she lied, the Volturi killed her.

"Bella, it's not your fault." Jasper told me after feeling my emotion. "You don't need to feel guilty"

I couldn't say anything, I just looked at him and then looked at Edward. He gently squeezed my hand. Thankfully, Renesmee wasn't paying attention to us, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. If she had heard Jasper then she would have known we lied to her about why Tanya had left.

"Momma, why did Tanya leave their home?" Renesmee asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"I don't know baby." I didn't know what to tell her. I couldn't think of a reason why Tanya would leave her home.

"She probably just needed a vacation Nessie. It's nothing to worry about" Alice told her. I gave Alice a 'Thank you' look.

"Alice is right, I'm sure its nothing. Eleazar will call if something is wrong" Carlisle informed her. She didn't look like she bought it though.

"Come on Ness, Let's go hunting. We haven't done that in awhile together" Jacob told her trying to take her mind off Tanya. It worked, she smiled and said "I bet I can catch the biggest one!" He laughed "Oh you're on!" Jake grabbed her hand and they went out the back door.

"Edward, why did Tanya leave? What's going on?" I asked not able to hide that I was worried.

"We are not sure. Alice only saw in her vision that she wrote she couldn't stay in a house with people who turned their backs on her." Edward told me and wrapped his arms around me "You don't need to worry about it right now. I told Eleazar to call us as soon as they found something out"

I started getting this horrible feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Then I had a flashback of mine and Tanya's fight. She had told Edward that she could get rid of me. Would she really try to kill me, just to have Edward all to herself? Then the last words she said to me was 'You will regret this Bella, Edward will be mine.' There was my answer I was looking for. Yes... yes she would. She would do anything it would take to get Edward for herself even if it meant hurting her family and their long time friends. But is she really capable of doing that? Doesn't she know that killing me would only kill Edward also?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today we are starting school at Spring Hill High. It has been 2 weeks since we found out Tanya left the Denali's home. Eleazar had called Carlisle and told him that Kate and Garrett had left to find her. They had eventually found her in Europe. Tanya told them she would not be going home. That she doesn't have a home with them anymore. Kate tried talking her into coming home but she wouldn't budge. Carlisle trying comforting everyone telling them 'She just needs a break. She needs to calm down and get over her hard feelings about what happened' but that didn't help my worries. I still had a bad feeling that Tanya was going to do something horrible to me. But I couldn't worry about that today.

Renesmee was so excited about starting school. I didn't want to ruin her day by worrying about Tanya. So for the time being, I will push those thoughts and worries to the back of my head, for now.

Edward and I had stayed in the main house last night on the request from Nessie. And besides Alice wanted to do mine and Nessie's hair and make up again.

Edward and I were still lying in bed when we heard a knock on the door. Edward answered before I could even get up to see who it was.

"Come in Esme" He told her. Esme opened the door just enough to pop her head in.

"Its time to get Nessie up, it's a quarter past 6" She smiled.

I smiled back "Ok, thank you Esme" I sat up and got out of bed.

Esme then said "Ill be downstairs making breakfast for Jacob and Nessie, so it will be ready shortly. So get her up and ready!" Then she was gone.

I shook my head, Esme and her mothering instincts. Then I sighed, I was dreading for this day to come. I wasn't just ready yet to endure high school again. I didn't really like it the first time. It wasn't so bad towards the end but that's because I had Edward in every class with me.

Edward sensing my mood, came up and wrapped his cold hard arms around me from behind.

"What's wrong love?" He said while holding me tight.

"School" was all I replied. He laughed and started kissing my neck.

"It wont be so bad" He murmured against my skin. It wasn't fair how he always persuade me. My breathing started to pick up.

"I guess it wont be" I said as I gave in. He always knew how to calm me and make me feel ok about things. It wasn't fair sometimes.

"See" He said as he stopped kissing my neck "There's nothing to worry about" I heard him smiling.

"Unless we don't have every class together like we did before" I said, lifting my eyebrows slightly.

"We wouldn't be going if we didn't" He smiled bigger this time.

"Good cause I wouldn't be able to bear it if we didn't." I then remembered we needed to get our daughter up. I looked at the time and realized it was already 6:30.

"Oh crap! It's getting late. We need to get Ness up" I said as I pulled away from his embrace and started to heads towards the door. He grabbed my waist.

"You go get dressed, Alice is on her way up here to do your hair and make up." He smiled when he saw my frown. He knew how much I hated when Alice would treat me like a Barbie doll. I figured after I was changed she wouldn't do it anymore, but I was wrong.

"Ill go wake up Nessie and have her meet you two in the bathroom" He kissed my forehead and headed out the bedroom door.

I turned and went into the closet, dreading to see what Alice had out for me to wear. After I put it on, it actually wasn't all that bad. It was a dark blue pair of jeans with an off white semi low cut front shirt. It had dark blue designs on the front wrapping around to the back.

I sighed relieved that Alice wasn't going to make me wear something that was uncomfortable.

"Are you ready for me to do your hair and make up?" Alice said excitedly as she flitted into the room.

"As read as Ill ever be" I grumbled. She just laughed and pulled me into the bathroom. As soon as I sat down, Alice went to work on my hair.

"Can you at least leave it down?" I asked her not having much hope in my voice.

"Ok fine" She agreed.

Thank goodness I thought to myself. I started thinking about the events that were coming up today. I was worried about how my daughter would do today. Alice noticed the worried look on my face.

"Bella, stop worrying so much. Nessie will be fine"

"Alice, I can't help it. What if she accidentally shows someone her power?" I started panicking. "Or what if she can't control her thirst?"

"Bella, she's in more control of her thirst than you are. We are more worried about you not staying in control. This will be your first time in a room full of humans"

She was right, and I hadn't thought about that. I have been so worried about how Renesmee would do, I didn't even think about how I would do.

Before I could say anything else, Alice continued saying "And besides, she already knows to be cautious before touching someone"

Just then Renesmee came bouncing into the bathroom. She looked like she could be bouncing off the walls with as much excitement she had.

"Good morning baby, did u sleep well?" I asked her.

"Well, yes and no. I was so excited about today, I couldn't fall asleep til like midnight" She yawned,

"Maybe we should wait til tomorrow to start school then. I mean we wont miss anything. It's the first day of school." I told her. Alice started shaking her head 'no'

"You need your sleep Nessie"

"Mom, Ill be fine. I want to go today" She argued.

Once Alice was done with my hair and make up, she got to work doing Nessie's.

"Alice, now don't go making her look like she's an adult!" I said grimly.

"Relax Bella, I know what I'm doing" Alice snorted.

Alice did know what she was doing. And when she was done, Nessie looked beautifully. Alice had put her hair up in a ponytail and her curls hung down in a spiral like form. Her make up looked like she didn't even have any on. It was done perfectly.

"I love it Aunt Alice!" Nessie squealed and hugged her.

"Ok let's get downstairs. I'm sure Esme has breakfast ready for you" I told her as I took her hand.

We walked into the kitchen to find everyone else already there. Jacob smiled as soon as he saw Renesmee.

"Good morning Nessie" He told her.

"Morning Jake!" She sat down next to him.

Then Esme, as if on cue, brought out their breakfast and they started eating immediately. I sat down next to Edward and took his hand in mine. He smiled at me and kissed the back of my hand softly.

Carlisle then came into the dining room carrying a stack of papers.

"Ok everyone, I wanted to discuss the rules and explain what grades everyone will be in" Carlisle said as he passed around the papers.

"Now these are your schedules." Then he looked at me, Nessie and Jake. "Now since its you three's first time, you will need to know the stories, rules and etc. First we will discuss the grades. Alice and Nessie will be sophomores. Edward, Jacob and Bella will be Juniors. And Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett will be Seniors." He explained and then continued.

"Now as always, Rosalie and Jasper are twins with the last name of 'Hale'. Emmett, Alice and Edward are siblings with the last name of 'Cullen'. Jacob, you will be using your own name 'Black' and Bella..Nessie, you will be sisters using the name 'Swan'. Now Jacob, you are mine and Esme's family friends son. Your parents moved to London and didn't want to take you away from your friends so we agreed to keep you."

I saw Jacob nod his head at Carlisle.

"Now Nessie, we already discussed this but you can not show anyone your power" Carlisle informed her. Nessie sighed and nodded.

"And the most importantly, everyone keep our secret" Everyone sighed, sounding like they wanted to say 'duh'. "And every single one of you, be on your best behavior" Emmett laughed and Carlisle gave him a warning look. "Does everyone understand?" He added.

Everyone replied with 'yea' and 'yes'.

"Ok now off you go" Carlisle said excusing us from the table. We stood up from the table, grabbing our bags on the way to the door.

"Have a good day at school children" Esme smiled and waved goodbye to us.

WE all went to the garage to get in our vehicles. Since we were trying to stay inconspicuous, we decided to keep the amount of cars we take down low. So Edward, Nessie, Jake and myself were taking the Volvo. And Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were taking the Jeep. After everyone got into the vehicles, we were off to school.

The drive wasn't very long, it only took us about 45 minutes. It was normally about a 2-hour drive, but not for us.  
>After pulling into the parking lot and getting out of the cars, I saw Nessie getting nervous. Edward came to my side and took my hand.<p>

"Are you ready for your 1st day of school Nessie?" Edward asked her.

She was looking around the parking lot at the students who were not all staring at us. She started to blush from embarrassment and nodded. The others had now joined us and we were walking towards the school. After we got inside, we stopped to discuss who had who in each class.

I was very relieved to find out Edward was in every class of mine. So school wouldn't be so bad, hopefully.

"Mom…I mean Bella, Am I going to have anyone in my classes with me?" Renesmee asked me.

"Of course, I'm almost in every class with you!" Alice answered.

"Wait, what? Almost?" I questioned.

"Well she is going to have 2 out of the 6 classes without any of us." Alice responded. "Its her Spanish and World History class."

I then saw Nessie starting to panick.

"You will be fine" Edward soothed to her.

"Yea squirt. Jacob and I will be in the class next to you during 3rd period" Emmett told her.

"And Edward and I will be next to your World History class. We have English 5th period and its right next to yours." I told her, trying to comfort her.

She didn't look at all comforted. She sighed and said, "Ok I guess"

"Alright, we need to get to class so we are not late" Jasper said.

Everyone headed to their first class. Edward and I had Biology 1st period, along with Jacob. After the teacher made us introduce ourselves, we took our seats at our tables. Edward and I sat at one together, while Jake had to share one with another kid. After the boy got a good look at Jacob, He looked terrified. Edward and I chuckled under our breaths. I then looked at Edward and smiled/ I put my shield down and thought 'We are lab partners again, just like how we first met'. He reached under the table for my hand and squeezed it gently and smiled back at me.

After class was over we walked out into the hall towards Nessie's and Alice's class to wait for them. Then I heard Edward growl slightly.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Just all the thoughts I am hearing. Its ridiculous" He gritted his teeth.

"What are you hearing?" I looked around and saw a few boys staring at me, grinning. I looked away and back at Edward.

"Just thoughts about you" He growled again.

"Come on, let's go find Nessie" I pulled him along down the hall. Then we saw Alice and Renesmee heading towards us,

"Hi mo...I mean Bella, Edward!" Nessie said cheerfully.

"Hi Ness, How was your first class?" Edward asked her.

"It was great! I've already got a couple of friends"  
>"That's great Ness" I told her and hugged her. Then suddenly Nessie touched my cheek with her palm. Images filled my head of a boy she met in her class. 'Mom, he's really cute!' and then the images were gone.<p>

I looked at her and she was smiling big. Then Jacob came up before I could ask her about it.

"Hey Nessie, Ready to get to your second class?" He asked her while going to her side.

"Yea lets go Jake!" She said excitedly. Jake actually had one class with her, which made them both happy. They walked together to their Algebra class.

"Edward, did you see what she showed me?" I turned to look at him.

"Yea I did. I wouldn't worry about it. Its just normal teenage stuff" He took my hand and we went to class.

The rest of the day flew by, thankfully. Edward was tensed all day, listening to everyone's thoughts around us. Every time Id ask him what he heard he would just tell me "Its nothing." We were walking to the parking lot talking about our classes and people Renesmee met. She was talking about the guy she had met in her 1st period.

"He's so funny mom" Nessie said as we got to the Volvo.

"He is in like 4 of my classes" She definitely was starting to get a crush on this guy.

I saw Jacob flinch every time she said something about this boy and the look on his face showed how much this hurt him.

"He's really nice too, his name is Ricky." She smiled as we got into the car.

"Well I'm glad you have made friends already sweetheart" I said to her, trying to get her attention off this Ricky person.

"Yea me too, I don't even know why I was so nervous." She chuckled "I had such a great day!"

We got home and as soon as everyone walked in, Esme flew down the stairs "How was school kids?" She smiled.

"It was great grandma!" Nessie exclaimed as she put her bag on the table. Then she started telling Esme all about Ricky.

After everyone got in and put their things away, we all decided to sit in living room for a while. Renesmee was still gushing about Ricky to Esme when they joined us.

"Wow kiddo, it sounds like you already have a crush on this Ricky guy" Emmett told her, making her blush.

"No I don't Uncle Emmett!" Her face got even redder.

"Yea you do, your face is redder than a tomato!" Emmett laughed.

Rose his Emmett's shoulder "Your embarrassing her, Stop it"

"Nessie's got a boyfriend, Nessie's got a boyfriend" He started singing.

I was about to warn Emmett but before I could, something flew across the room and knocked Emmett off his chair.

Edward had thrown a huge book at him. When I looked at Edward, he had a look on his face that would make anyone shut up.

Everyone started busting out laughing when Emmett fell on the floor. Everyone but Jacob. He suddenly got up and stormed out the door. Edward and I heard him phase out in the distance.

"What's wrong with Jake?" Nessie asked as he stared at the door Jacob left at.

"He's probably just going to check on his pack. He hasn't talked to them in a few days." I told her. "I'm sure its nothing to worry about honey." She still had a worried look on her face.

"Come on Ness, Lets make you an afternoon snack" Esme offered and took Nessie to the kitchen.

I felt so bad for Jacob. I knew how much it would hurt him if Nessie was with another guy.

The rest of the week had already passed. It was no Friday and half of the school day was already over. Edward, Jake and I were heading to the cafeteria to meet up with everyone. Just as we walked into the room, Jake froze in place. Edward and I looked to where he was glaring.

Renesmee was in the cafeteria line with Ricky. They were giggling and talking all through the line. Ricky really wasn't that bad looking. He had brownish black hair, styled kinda like Edwards but in a totally different way. He was 5'10 and weighed around 185lbs. His skin was tanned almost as tanned as Jacobs. His eyes were a deep brown color, and they were staring at my daughter.

I saw my daughters face then, she was smiling from ear to ear. They stood by the wall after purchasing their food, talking to each other. Then Ricky tucked a piece of my Renesmee's hair behind her right ear. Jacob growled and his hands started to shake at his sides. I went and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't Jake" I warned him "Come on, lets go sit down" Edward and I walked Jake to our table and sat down. I was about to go get Nessie when I heard her running over to us.

"Bella! Guess what!" She gushed to me. Edward suddenly tensed beside me.

"Ricky asked me out to the movies tonight! Can I go? Please?" She begged to Edward and me.

I put my shield down 'Edward, What do we do?' He didn't know how to answer. He knew just as well as I did, how much this would affect Jacob. But we couldn't tell her that she couldn't date another guy cause Jacob imprinted on her. We had made a deal we wouldn't let her feel like she had no choice then to be with him. She had to decide on her own if she loved him or not.

"I think…" I hesitated and looked at Jacob briefly before turning back to Ness "I think it will be ok, but we will talk more at home" I told her.

I looked back at Jacob and he looked like he was just punched in the stomach. He hadn't taken a breath in minutes. Emmett nudged him under the table and he drew a breath in.

Then what I saw next broke my unbeating heart.

A tear ran down Jacob's cheek….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My heart ached for Jacob. He was my best friend and all I've ever wanted was for him to be happy. And with Nessie going on a date with another guy, was hurting him a lot.

Jacob quickly wiped the fallen tear from his cheek before anyone else could see. After Jacob and Ness finished eating lunch, we got up and started to head to our classes. Edward, Jake, Alice and I were walking with Renesmee when Ricky came up behind us and walked to Ness.

"Hey, would you mind if I walked you to class?" He asked her.

"No I wouldn't mind" She smiled.

They walked off ahead of us towards Renesmee's 4th period. Jacob was grinding his teeth and had his hands in a tight fist beside me.

"Jake, its ok" I told him.

He just ignored me and stormed off to his class.

The rest of the day had finally ended. Edward and I walked to the Volvo to wait for Jacob and Renesmee to come walking out together as they normally do. But when we only saw Jacob, we got worried.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked him as soon as he was in hearing range.

Jake looked at me with a pained expression on his face, and then he looked at Edward. Edward nodded at him, and Jake got into the car.

"Edward, where the hell is Ness?" I asked getting impatient.

"She's walking with Ricky. They will be out in a few seconds" He told me as he took my hand.

Just then I saw Nessie and Rickey come walking out, hand in hand. I looked at Edward and put my shield down 'This isn't good. Jacob is really hurting over this'

"I know Bella" was all he said. I could tell that Edward was hurting also from Jacobs pain.

Renesmee and Ricky finally made it to the car.

"Bella, Edward..This is Ricky" Ness said smiling.

"Hello Ricky. Its nice to meet you" My husband said as nice as he could manage.

"Its nice to meet you both as well" He replied. "Ill pick you up around 6. Ill see you then" he smiled at Ness and walked away.

Nessie squealed and hugged me. "I'm so excited! He's so cute isn't he?" She asked me

"He seems nice sweetheart" I replied.

We all got in the car where Jake was waiting impatiently. Jake never said a word as we drove home. Renesmee had talked about Ricky and their date all the way home. Eventually I saw Jacob lose his patience with Nessie and finally spoke.

"I don't think you should be going on a date with him, Renesmee" Jacob said coldly.

"What? Why not?" Ness asked.

"Well for one your way too young to date him. And two, he doesn't seem like a good person" Jacob replied.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me. We both knew where this was leading, and it wasn't going to end well.

"Jacob, I am 15 years old! I am not too young to date him!" She said angrily.

"No! Your only 5 years old!" He started getting louder.

"Technically yes, but I look 15 and I am mentally 15! And you know that Jacob!" She yelled. "And how would you know if he's a good guy or not! You don't even know him!"

"And neither do you!" Jacob shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Edward said firmly.

They both silenced quickly when Edward spoke. I saw them both give each other dirty looks before looking out the windows.

"Jacob, I will not allow you to shout at my daughter like that" He said through gritted teeth.

No one said anything else the right of the drive home. I had taken a quick glance towards my daughter and saw a few tears run down her cheek. That upset me, I know Jacob is upset about her dating but he has no right to make her cry. I looked over to Jacob and saw that he had a tear in his eye, ready to spill over. I sighed and looked over at Edward and put my shield down yet again 'This is getting way out of hand, Edward. They are both hurting cause of this. Have you read anything in Renesmee's mind about having feelings for Jacob?' He shook his head no. I sighed again, and Edward took my hand and squeezed it.

We got home a few minutes later, Renesmee and Jacob got out of the car and stormed into the house, not saying a word.

"What are we going to do, Edward?" I was very worried about them two.

"Well, we need to talk to them, calm them both down." He told me. "Ill go talk to Jacob, and you go talk to Renesmee"

"Ok, but warn him for me. That if he ever shouts at her again, Ill rip his voice box out!" I said and even my voice had the warning in it. Edward smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"I will, love" He whispered in my ear as his arms tighten some more. "Don't worry, everything will work as it always does"

"I hope so" I kissed him quickly on the lips and then pulled away. "Alright, you go find Jacob." I smiled.

Edward and I walked into the house. Edward went to find Jacob and I went upstairs to my daughter's room. I got to her door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Nessie's voice cracked at the end. I could tell she was crying.

"Its me sweetie" I answered.

She came and opened the door. 'Hi momma"

"Hi baby, Can we talk?" I asked as I entered her room. Her face was tear stained from crying.

"I guess" She walked over to her bed and sat down. "Talk about what?"

"Well, I want to know what's wrong" I said as I sat down beside her.

"I don't know why Jake is acting like this, mom" She sniffled. "Why was he yelling at me like that in the car?"

"He's just being over protective of you" I told her as I wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"No, its more than that" She shook her head "I just cant figure out what though"

"Why do you think it's more than him being protective of you?" I questioned her.

"I don't know. I don't know why he would act like that over me dating someone" She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean its like he's jealous or has feelings for me"

"Honey, your just reading into it too much" I hated lying to her but had to stick to the deal we all made "He's just acting like your big protective brother."  
>She didn't look like she was buying it and shook her head, But before she could object, I told her "Don't worry about any of that right now" I hugged her "We have to get you ready for your date tonight" I smiled and stood up, pulling her up with me. Alice and Rosalie heard us trying to decide what Renesmee was going to wear and came running in to help.<p>

After we got Nessie ready, it was just about time for Ricky to pick her up.

"How do I look momma?" She asked as she twirled around.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" I told her. And she did look beautiful. Alice had made her wear a khaki skirt that went to just above her knees, a baby pink one shoulder sleeve shirt with glitter flower patterns around the bottom. And her hair was down with her curls perfectly in place.

"Ok, Ricky will be here in 20 minutes, lets go downstairs so everyone else can show how beautiful you look" Alice said as she pulled Renesmee towards the door. Rosalie and I were ahead of them as we walked down the stairs.

Everyone was in the living room, waiting to see Renesmee off for her first date. Rosalie went right over to Emmett and sat with him. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch with Jake right next to them. Jasper was sitting over by the kitchen and Edward was in the love seat waiting for me, as I went and sat in his lap.

As soon as Renesmee came into view, I heard Jacob gasp.

"Oh Renesmee, you are gorgeous!" Esme exclaimed.

"You sure do look grown up, Nessie" Carlisle told her.

"Aww our Nessie is all grown up now!" Emmett said while smiling.

Alice went over to Jasper's side. "She is beautiful" Alice complimented and Jasper smiled at Renesmee.

Jacob was absolutely stunned by her beauty. He never said anything, instead he just got up and walked over to her, smiling. He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes for a few seconds. Emmett cleared his throat and started laughing, pulling Jacob back to the present.

"Wow Ness, you are utterly heartbreakingly beautiful" He told her.

"Thanks Jake" She blushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you in the car" He continued holding her gaze. "I am just looking out for you"

"Its ok, I know you mean well" She smiled.

Just then, as to ruin this perfect moment between them two, the doorbell rang,

"Oh that must be Ricky" She said finally breaking away from Jacobs hold he had on her with his eyes. She ran to the door and opened it.

Ricky stood there with a dozen of pink roses. "Wow" was all he said, as he looked her up and down. Edward growled slightly.

"You look amazing" He told her.

"Thank you" Nessie blushed again. Ricky then handed her the roses. "These are for you"

"Wow, they are beautiful" she said as she took them from him.

"Well they are not as beautiful as you are" He said trying to be slick with his words. I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward. He had his lips in a hard line, and he looked angry. I wonder what Ricky was thinking.

"Are you ready?" He asked her as he held his hand out for her to take.

"Yea just one minute" She ran to Esme " Esme, will you put these in some water for me please?"

"OF course sweetheart" Esme told her "Now you kids have fun and drive safely"

Edward and I had told Esme and Carlisle what to tell them and when to be home, since they were suppose to be her parents.

"Ricky, have her home by 10pm, no later." Carlisle told him.

"Yes sir, I will have her here at 10 o'clock on the dot!" He sounded like he had alittle attitude in his voice. After that they were out the door and on their way to enjoy their evening.

Edward tensed up, I looked at him and he nodded towards Jacob. I looked over at him to find his head in his hands.

"Aww, Jake" I got up and sat down beside him. "Don't worry, she wont be with this Ricky guy. Its just a date." I put my arm around him.

"You don t know that Bells." I could hear the pain in his voice. "She seems like she likes him a lot."

"It will all work out, Jake. I believe that more than anyone else"

"I hope your right" He whispered. I hated seeing him like this. But Edward and I were keeping our foot down about telling Nessie about Jacobs imprint on her. She will have a choice in who she loves. Not be forced into it cause of some freaky werewolf thing.

Later that night, it was finally time for Renesmee to come home. Only Edward, Jake and I were in the living room waiting for her. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice had decided to go hunting. Rosalie and Emmett went off to spend 'alone time' somewhere, far away from the house.

A few minutes later we heard Ricky's tires turn off onto the driveway. Instantly, Jake perked up and got real impatient waiting for Nessie to walk through the door.

We heard them walk up the stairs and onto the welcome mat in front of the door. But what we heard next, wasn't anything any of us expected too hear.

Ricky and Renesmee were kissing. Jacob's face fell instantly, he looked like he was just punched in the gut again. He put his head down in his hands once more.

After about a minute, I was just about ready to go break them up when Nessie opened the door and came inside. She said goodnight to Ricky and shut the door. When she turned around she had a huge smile on her face.

"How was your evening sweetheart?" Edward asked her. Although I'm sure he already read her evening in her thoughts.

"It was amazing!" She gushed. "We went to dinner at Stoney River and then we went and saw a romantic movie" She was trying not to jump up and down.

"And then…he asked me….to be his girlfriend!" Then she couldn't contain her excitement anymore and started jumping up and down.

"Oh..That's wonderful honey" I told her as I got up and hugged her. Just then she put her palm to my cheek and filled my head with images of her date with Ricky.

She showed me everything she had just told us but with a few more details. Like she forgot to mention how Ricky slid his hands down her back while they were kissing and put them on her butt. I gasped and Edward growled. That is definitely not something this kid needs to be doing with our daughter. Then finally the images ended after showing me their last kiss outside the door.

I looked at her and she was still smiling. "Honey, that's wonderful and I'm glad you had such a great night and experienced your first kiss" I told her and I heard Jacob suck in a deep breath. "But Renesmee, he does not need to touch you where he did" Edward said finishing my sentence. Jacob's head snapped up instantly.

"Mom, come on. He just touched my butt. Its not big deal" She huffed.

"WHAT? He touched you where?" Jacob jumped up. Edward was instantly at his side with a hand on his arm.

"Bells, how can you be ok with that dirt bag touching her there?" He shouted

"Jake stop, I'm not ok with that. And neither is Edward. That's why we are talking to her about it." I told him. "Now stop shouting or Ill have Edward make you leave" I warned him.

Jacob took a couple few deep breaths and mumbled "Ill kill him" under his breath.

"Why does it matter to you Jacob?" Renesmee questioned him.

:I don't want him touching you there or anywhere else!" He answered.

"I don't care what you want or don't want Jacob!" Ness shouted. "Your not my parents and your not my boyfriend…so why does any of it matter to you?"

"Cause Nessie, I care about you…a lot" He admitted to her "And I want to be with you." Then Jacob realized he slipping up in his moment of anger. I was very upset now, Jacob was not suppose to tell her about his feelings until she told him first. Edward looked just as pissed as I did.

"Y-you…w-what?" She stuttered. "Then why didn't you say something before Jacob?"

"I didn't think you felt the same way, and I didn't want you to get weirded out and not want to be around me anymore" He tried covering up his slip up.

"Well you were wrong. I started having feelings for you at my birthday party" She whispered.

"You did?" He looked at her and smiled. Nessie just shook her head 'yes' and then looked away.

Edward and I just stood there, shocked. Edward hadn't read anything in her mind about Jacob, romantically at least.

"But it doesn't matter now" Ness said as she looked back at Jacob.

"What? Why doesn't it matter?" He walked over to her and took her hands in his. "We both have feelings for each other, and I would love it if you would be my girlfriend"

"I…I-I cant" She stuttered again with tears welling up in her eyes. "I already have a boyfriend now Jacob"

"But I can be your boyfriend, Ness"

"No your too late Jake" She whispered through her tears "I'm with Ricky now"  
>Jacob dropped his hands and stepped back. "B-But" was all he managed to get out.<p>

"I'm sorry" Ness said as she ran, faster than she's ever run, up the stairs and into her room.

Jacob stayed frozen in the middle of the room.

"Jake?" I asked as I moved towards him. "Jacob?"

He didn't say anything. He just turned and ran out the door, phasing as soon as he was outside.

I turned to look at Edward. He was concentrating very hard, possibly on Renesmee's thoughts or trying to hear Jacob's as he ran away.

"What is it?" I asked as a pained expression crossed his face. I flew to his side instantly, taking his hand.

"Ness is really upset, love. She's more in love with Jacob than any of us knew about" He frowned.

"I better go talk to her" I said as I started up the stairs. "You go find Jacob and bring him back after you calm him down"

I got up to Renesmee's bedroom and knocked "Sweetheart? Can I come in?"

"Yea" She sniffled. I opened the door and found her lying across her bed with her face in the pillows. I went and sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me you had such strong feelings for Jacob?"

"I don't know mom. I wasn't really sure what it was at first. And then the more time we spent together, the stronger the feelings got." She said as she sat up and wiped away the tears on her face.

"You know you could have talked to me about it. You can talk to me about anything, honey" I told her.

"I know mom. I just.." She sighed "I just didn't want anyone to know. I kept trying to push the feelings away"

"Why?" I asked her as I pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Well I didn't think Jacob felt the same way, and I know one day he will imprint on someone and Ill end up getting hurt like Leah did" She put her head back down on the pillows and cried again.

"Oh baby its ok" I tried soothing her "You should just tell Jacob how you really feel about him"

"But what about him imprinting on a girl someday?" She asked. "I don't want to fall in love with him and then get hurt when he finally imprints"

"Shhh..you don't need to worry about that right now" She looked at me confused. "In time, everything will unfold and you will understand"

She still looked confused "But I'm already with Ricky mom and I do like him a lot"

"Baby, you have to remember who we are. Ricky is human. Your part human but your also part vampire. Ricky will be in constant danger around us" I explained to her "Our secret must be kept"

She sniffled again "Yea I guess your right"

Just then there was a knock on her door. I knew it was Edward and Jacob "Come in"

The door opened and they walked in. Nessie quickly sat up and wiped the tears away from her face, She looked at Jake and smiled.

He instantly smiled back at her. "Ness, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I would love too" She got up off the bed and turned to me. She put her palm to my cheek once more tonight. 'Thank you mom. I love you so much' and she skipped to Jacob's side.

I smiled and went to my husband's side. "Not too late you two" I told them.

"And not too far either" Edward added.

They said ok and left.

"Well, I think they are not just Best Friends anymore" I told Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I guess not" He whispered in my ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~~~Jacob's POV~~~

Ness and I walked outside to the gazebo in the garden. We both sat down and I smiled at her.

"So…" She said breaking the silence.

I chuckled "So you're probably wondering why I wanted to take a walk with you huh?"

"Yea I am" She replied. She looked so nervous, sitting there playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about.." I took a deep breath and looked down "everything that happened today. I wanted to apologize for how I acted, for upsetting you, for everything."

"Jake, you have nothing to apologize for" I looked at her, shocked.. "I should have told you how I felt and not try to just push them away"

"Why did you want to push them away?" I couldn't understand why she would want to do that.

"Well…I know that you are going to imprint on a girl someday and I didn't want to fall in love with you just to get hurt." She looked down at her hands, fidgeting. A trait she got from her mother.

I put my finger underneath her chin and lifted her face up to look at me. "I will never hurt you Renesmee. I won't imprint on anyone else" I told her softly.

"But you don't know that! You've told me it's not something you can control!" She argued. And then I saw it all come together and click in her head.

"What do you mean by you won't imprint on anyone else?" Curiosity strong in her voice.

"I mean I've already imprinted" I saw hurt cross her face and tears well up in her eyes. But I continued before she could say anything "I've already imprinted on the most beautiful, loving, caring person in the world. And I am looking right at her" I stared into her eyes.

She gasped and I could tell she was taken by surprised. "Me? When?"

I then explained to her how when I first saw her as a baby, I knew that she was the reason I was still here. I told her how, it wasn't romantic at first, and it was never romantic until now.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't mom and dad tell?" She asked sounding alittle angry.

"We had all decided that we wouldn't tell you so that you wouldn't feel like you had no choice but to love me. We wanted you to figure out for yourself, if you loved me" I smiled at her.

Her face seemed to relax and she smiled back. "Well I guess I can't be mad at that. Cause you guys were right, I would've felt like I was forced into loving you." She chuckled.

"I've just been waiting for you to tell me if you liked me or not." She blushed alittle.

"So your not angry at us?" I asked her as I stroked her cheek with my fingertips.

"Angry for what?"

"For not telling you, Ness"

"No I couldn't be more happier than I am right now" She blushed even deeper. I love seeing her blush, it brings the beauty of her face out even more.

I put my hands on either side of her face, staring deeper into her eyes. I bent my head slowly, towards hers until our foreheads gently touched each other. Then ever so gently I moved my lips onto hers. The moment our lips touched, an electric current shot through me. I pulled her closer, wrapping my warm arms around her. She threw her arms around my neck, we couldn't get close enough to each other.

I felt whole now, like the missing piece was finally found and put in its place. Renesmee was my life now, and I couldn't have been happier.

Our lips continued to move together sweetly and passionately.

~~~Bella's POV~~~

Edward and I waited for Renesmee and Jacob to come back inside. I sat in Edwards lap with his arms around me. I leaned my head back against his chest.

"Do you think they are ok?" I asked him.

"Yes, they are fine. I think its safe to say they will be perfect from now on" He grimaced.

"What was that look for?"

"They are kissing" He sighed "Sometimes I hate being able to read minds. Like right now, reading the thoughts of my daughter while she is kissing Jacob. Thoughts Id rather NOT hear"

I smiled and put my shield down 'Well I could distract you, if you like' I started running my hand over across his chest.

"Hmm…Now I like THAT thought" He chuckled.

"I knew you would" I laughed with him as I bent down to kiss him. I started to unbutton his shirt as our kiss started to intensify. But before I could undo the third button, his hand caught mine and I pulled away to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Ness and Jake are on their way back in" He smiled as he saw the frown come upon my face.

As if right on cue, they walked in, hand in hand, smiling.

"Well, I guess you guys made up" I looked at theirs hands "Let me rephrase, I guess you guys did more than just make up"

"Yea I guess we did." Ness smiled up at Jake.

"I'm so happy for you two!" I told them and nudged Edward for him to say something.

"I'm happy for you guys as well" Edward said.

"So when are you going to tell Ricky that you want to break up?" I asked Ness.

"Well we were suppose to go to lunch tomorrow, so I guess then. I want to do it face to face. I don't think it will be right to do it over the phone" She explained.

Edward and Jacob growled.

"Renesmee, I don't think that's a good idea" Edward said through his teeth.

"I have to go dad. He deserves me to tell him in person"

"Its fine Ness" I said ignoring Edwards growls. "But take my ell phone and pick somewhere close to home"

"Ok I will mom" She hugged me "Thank you!"

"Your welcome, now both of you off to bed, its past midnight"

They told us goodnight and then they gave each other a goodnight kiss and went to their bedrooms.

"Bella, I'm not happy about this. She doesn't need to go anywhere with Ricky to break up with him." Edward said "I don't trust that kid"

"Edward, she will be fine" I told him "If she needs us we are less than 5 minutes away"

He still didn't look like he was convinced that she would be ok. So I decided he needed another distraction.

I started kissing him neck "I think we should pick up where we left off" I murmured against his neck.

"Bella just cause your trying to distract me doesn't mean I'm any more happier a-abo…" He started losing his train of thought as I kissed down his throat and stopped at the top of his shirt. I unbuttoned his shirt within seconds. "Hmmm" was all he could say, as I kissed all over his bare chest.

And with that he got up and picked me up. He flew out the back door at vampire speed, heading towards our cottage.

~~~Renesmee's POV~~~

The next morning I woke up feeling very happy. I was still lying in bed underneath my covers, trying to remember what all happened yesterday. Then everything that happened yesterday flooded my head.

Jacob and I were finally together. We would be together forever, he would never leave me, ever. I was Jacob's imprint.

The thought made me smile, I would have him all to myself and never have to worry about losing him.

"Good morning beautiful" I looked towards my door and saw Jacob leaning in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

"Jacob!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around me. I didn't give him a chance to say anything, my lips crushed onto his, fiercely.

Jacob feeling the change in the kiss, pulled away and smiled at me.

"Easy Ness" He laughed.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but….I'm not" I laughed with him.

"Come on, Esme has breakfast ready for us" He took my hand and we went downstairs together.

"Good morning love birds!" Emmett teased.

"Emmett, leave them alone!" Mom warned him.

Jacob and I just laughed and sat down at the table. Esme had made us French toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast. Esme was such a good cook, and I loved her food. As soon as Esme sat the food down, we were digging in.

"Nessie, what time are you going with Ricky?" Mom asked me.

"I think at noon. What time is it now?" I asked while looking for the clock.

"It's a quarter to ten sweetie" Esme responded.

"Wow kiddo, you're a player!" Emmett exclaimed. "Now your dating two guys?"

"Emmett! Behave!" Rose ordered him.

"Yea Uncle Em. That's just how I roll" I said while laughing at myself, trying to use slang words.

Uncle Emmett started cracking up laughing, "I'm impressed. Especially since Jakey here is ok with sharing you!" Jacob growled slightly. He hated the nickname Emmett gave him.

"I'm just kidding Uncle Em. I'm going to end things with Ricky today" I told him.

"Now Renesmee, you are not to go anywhere but to the diner down the street. Do you understand?" Dad said, interrupting mine and Emmett's conversation.

"Dad, Ill be fine" I rolled my eyes. Then I saw his mouth go into a hard line and his face get angry. "Ok Ok, Ill go only to the diner" I sighed.

'Over protective father. Geez I'm not a baby anymore' I thought to myself.

"I heard that Ness" Dad said. 'Crap! You would think I would be use to having a father as a mind reader'. He just chuckled at my thought.

"And honey, you are taking my cell phone so if you need anything, you can call us" Mom handed me her phone.

"Fine, But I still think ya'll are overreacting. Ricky wouldn't hurt me" I saw the looks on their faces. "Ok ok, Ill be careful"

After breakfast, Jake and I decided to sit with mom and dad in the living room. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose were upstairs doing who knows what. Grandma Esme was outside in her garden. Grandpa Carlisle was in his office going over some paperwork for the hospital. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were out shopping. It cracked me up seeing Aunt Alice literally drag Uncle Jasper out the door to go shopping.

Mom and dad were discussing a hunting trip for later tonight while I sat in Jake's lap with his arms around me. I could sit like this forever, not ever moving.

Before I knew it, it was time to go on my lunch date with Ricky.

"Don't go" Jake pleaded for the hundredth time.

"I have too. It's the least I can do for him." I looked up at him. He looked worried "Ill be fine"

"Id feel better if I went with you" He said.

"Jake, Ill be fine. If he sees you with me and then I tell him I want to break up. He will know its cause of you. And I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have too" I explained to him.

"Fine, but would you mind if…" He put back a piece of hair behind my ear "If I was outside in the woods, in my wolf form. Just so I can make sure your ok" He asked me, with pleading eyes "Please?"

"Alright, fine" I gave in. I would feel safe knowing he was watching over me.

I decided it was time to get ready so I got up and went up to my bedroom. I got dressed and made sure I had everything I needed before I went back downstairs. I was really dreading this, I didn't want to hurt Ricky. But I didn't want to be with him. I want to be with Jacob.

After I got downstairs, I saw mom and dad whispering to Jacob. I'm guessing giving him instructions. I rolled my eyes, they all were really overreacting about this.

"Ok, now honey if u need anything just call us. We are only less than 5 minutes away ok?" Dad said as he gave me a hug.

"And Jake will be in the woods behind the diner. So if you need him, just yell for him" Mom told me as she hugged me.

"Ok Mom and dad. But really, Ill be fine" This was so unnecessary but if it kept them calm and happy then Ill go along with it.

Then I heard Ricky's car outside. I gave Jake a quick kiss on the lips "Ill see you in a bit" I turned around and headed for the door. Then Jacob grabbed my around my waist and pulled me back to him. As soon as he turned me around, he crushed his lips on mine, kissing me passionately.

"OK OK! That is our daughter you are making out with, Mutt!" Edward hissed.

We just laughed as we pulled away from each other.

"Ill see you all later" I turned and walked out the door.

I waved at Ricky as soon as he saw me emerge from my house. I got in and put my seat belt on. I turned to say hello to him but before I could say anything, his lips were on mine, kissing me fiercely. He tried to open my mouth, but I pushed him away instantly.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing. I'm just really hungry" He didn't buy it "And plus I don't want to make out in front of my house with my parents looking out the window"

"Oh ok" He turned the car on and drove off towards the diner.

We drove in silence all the way to the diner. After he parked and turned the car off, he turned to look at me.

"Come on, let's go eat" I said as I went to open the car door.

He reached over and took my hand off the door. "No, there is something wrong. Something your not telling me." He accused "And I want to know what it is…Now"

I swallowed loudly. This wasn't like him, he was always so nice before.

"Well…I actually just want to talk" I looked away from him.

"Ricky, I want to break up. I'm so sorry and I never meant to hurt you. I just don't think it's a good idea for us to be together"

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry" Just as I said that he punched the dashboard, cracking it. I jumped and looked at him, scared.

"Ricky?" I whispered "Are you ok?"

He reached into his pocket "No I'm not ok." I sat there, frozen in place. I was really scared of him right now. Then before I had time to think, his arms were wrapped around me, locking me in his grip. He had a knife up at my throat. He had it so tight against my throat, I was afraid to breathe, thinking it would slice my throat open if it did.

Tears started falling down my cheeks "Ricky, What are you doing?" I whispered. "Please don't do this. Just let me go" I pleaded.

"Shut up! The only reason I asked you out was to win a bet!" He started laughing "My friends bet me $200 bucks that I couldn't get you in bed" He lifted the bottom of my shirt up slightly "And I'm not loosing the bet"

"Please, don't" I begged him "Just let me go. I wont tell anyone. I promise!" I started to cry more.

"Yea right and lose 200 dollars?" His mouth moved along my neck." And besides I wouldn't want to miss the my chance with you"

He started to unbutton my pants. I started to cry harder. I reached into my pocket and pulled out moms phone. I started dialing real fast but before it could ring, he knocked the phone out of my hand and slapped my across my face.

"JA…" I started to scream but he punched me in my stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs.

"You better be quiet or I will cut your throat open" He pushed the knife into my throat more causing a small cut to form across my throat.

Yes I am half vampire but I am half human also. And unfornately I didn't get vampire strength. I am just a tab bit stronger than Ricky is, of course. But if I try to fight him, he would cut my throat instantly.

I started shaking uncontrollably and sobbing. He pushed my hair back off my shoulder and whispered in my ear "Why don't get take this somewhere more private" then he kissed me on my lips.

I tried pushing him away but I couldn't get him off me.

He turned the car on and drove to a secluded area in the words. I started getting hopeful. We were in the woods, Jacob would find us soon enough and save me.

Then all of a sudden, Ricky pushed my seat all the way back and got on top of me. He started taking my clothes off while he held the knife to my neck…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~*Renesmee's POV*~

I couldnt believe this was happening to me. Jacob told me he had a bad feeling about Ricky. But I didnt believe him. He just seemed too nice to be this kind of a person.

I kept trying to fight Ricky and get him off of me. But every time I did, he would slap me across my face and push the knife deeper into my neck. A few times he did that, I felt the knife cute me and blood slowly run down my neck. I started shaking and crying harder.

When he finished ripping my shirt off me, his hands went to my bra, starting to undo it.

"No Ricky, Please!" I begged for the 10th time, as more tears streamed down my face. He didnt respond and he didnt stop.

He just started kissing down my beck, across my collerbone and down to my chest. I squirmed underneath him, trying to find a way to escape. He felt me trying to escape from underneath him and moved the knife away from my throat only to replace it with his hand. He wrapped his hand around my neck, squeezing hard. I started gasping for air as he choked me.

"You keep trying to escape and I'll make sure you never breathe again." He said as he loosen his hand. He bent down and crushed his lips onto mine, forcing my mouth open. He slid his tongue into my mouth, and sliding his hands down my neck and to my bra. I tried not to gag from his nasty tongue being in my mouth. He moved his mouth from mine and kissed across my cheek to my ear.

"If you would stop fighting me, then this would be over sooner" He whispered in my ear "But I'm pretty sure once I start, you will be begging me for more" He gazed his teeth down my ear lobe. I shivered at his touch, just wanting him to not touch me anymore. He sat up as he put his hands under my bra straps and begin to pull them down off my shoulder. I knew it was my chance to get away from him, while his hands were busy.

I thrusted my right hand upward against his nose, breaking it. He fell back into the drivers seat, yelling in pain.

I opened the car door and jumped out.

"GET BACK HERE!" I heard him yell as I was running off into the woods. I ran as fast as I could, jumping over fallen tree branches and rocks, trying not to fall. I could hear him following behind me but thankfully, being half vampire, I could run faster than him.

As soon as I was deep into the woords, I knew Jake would beable to hear me if he was anywhere near by. Just as I was about to yell for him, my foot got tangled in between two branches in the ground. I fell instantly, feeling my left foot break as I fell to the ground. I tried desperately to free my foot, but as panickly as I was, I couldnt get it free. I reached into my pockets trying to find moms cell phone. I could hear Ricky getting closer to me, as I finally found the cell.

I started searching for dads number frantically. As soon as I found it, I pressed send. It only rang once.

"Renesmee? Are you ok?" Dad's voice was alarmed.

"Daddy! Help me!" I shouted as i started crying again. Ricky was not that far away from me now.

"Where are you?" Dad shouted. I could hear mom yelling in the background along with the others.

"I dont know. Somewhere in the woods, east of the diner maybe?" I rushed the words out so quickly. I wasn tsure if he understood me. "Daddy please help me! Hes got a knife and hes trying to rape me!" I sobbed harder as I said the last few words. Dad growled fiercely.

"We will find you Nessie" He promised as I heard wind whipping through the phone.

"Where is he?" I knew who dad was talking about.

"He's almost to me dad. I was running but my foot got trapped in between some branches, I think my ankle is broken" I said as I tried yanking at the branches again.

"Ok Nessie, listen to me. I want you to yell as loud as you can for Jacob" He ordered me. I heard everyone in the background yelling different things. "And I want you to stay on the phone with me until either Jacob finds you or until we find you." Dad said as they ran faster.

"Ok daddy!" I responded "Please hurry!"

Then I heard Ricky shout "RENESMEE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" He was less than a mile away from me.

"Oh no" I whispered. "Dad, he's almost here. He's going to kill me!" I started crying again towards the end.

"Renesmee, scream for jacob NOW!" Dad shouted.

"JAC-" I started to scream. But before I could get it out, the winde got knocked out of me. Ricky had finally reached me and punched me in the stomach. I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Nessie? Are you ok? WHAT HAPPENED NESS?" My dad hissed on the phone. Ricky grabbed the phone from me then took my right hand and twisted it the opposite direction. I felt something in my wrist pop and crack. I screamed out in pain as I held my now broken wrist. I heard my dad yelling through the phone as Ricky threw the phone against a tree.

"So you thought your siblings could save you?" He said laughing. He grabbed my right hand that he broke, squeezing it. I started to scream more as the pain got worse in my wrist. I started hitting at his hand, trying to get his hand off of it. He put the knife back to my throat and I stopped moving. Tears were falling uncontollably now.

"I guess you won't try to escape again will you?" He said as he tighten his grip some more on my wrist. I tried not to scream, afraid he will just tighten his grip even more. I mashed my lips together in a tight line to keep me from screaming.

"Are you going to behave?" he asked me. I shook my head yes, and he let go of my wrist. I fell back onto the ground, holding my arm.

"Now where were we?" He said as he bent his head down to crush his lips on mine again. I started shaking again as he climbed on top of me. He put the knife on the ground and slid his hands down my chest, over my stomach and stopped at the top of my pants.

"You know once my dad finds you, he's going to kill you" As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. He raised his fist and punched me across my mouth, busting my lip open.

"Now, do you have anymore to say to me?" He asked me. I shook my head no again as my hand went over my mouth. He started to unbutton my jeans and unzipped them. i started to hyperventaliate as he started to pull them down over my hips.

"Please stop Ricky...please" I tried begging once more. he didn't respond, he just pulled my jeans completely off. I tried one last time to escape. I took my knee and kneed him in his 'man hood'. He instantly fell backwards and ono his side, in pain.

"JACOB! HELP ME!" I yelled at loud as I could, as I finally freed my foot from the branches. I got up to run but before I could, I felt a horrible pain against my stomach. I fell back to the ground, screaming. My hands were on my stomach instantly. When I pulled my hands away, I saw they were covered in blood. Ricky had cut my stomach with his knife. I started shaking harder as I looked down and saw the blood coming out of the huge gash across my stomach. I looked back at Ricky, he had the knife in his hand. It still had my blood all over it. He stood over me, staring at me with angry eyes.

"I told you i would kill you if you tried to escape again" He put both his hands around my throat, choking me. I couldnt breathe, I started pulling at his hands, trying to them off my neck. He just squeezed harder, and i started gasping for air more. After a few seconds, everything started to get dark. I was starting to lose conciousness from the lack of oxygen.

'This is it. i'm going to die before anyone finds me' I thought. 'I love you mom and dad. I love you Jacob' I closed my eyes, waiting for death to come.

All of a sudden, Ricky's grip on my throat was gone and I could breathe again. I opened my eyes and saw Ricky flying through the air and land a few feet away from me. I looked beside me and saw Jacob, my hero, standing there.

"I'll kill you" he threatened Ricky. "I'm going to make you regret every touching my girlfriend"

Jacob started trembling with anger, and was about to phase from all the anger he had. Ricky got up and came running at Jake. They started fighting. I knew Jacob would kill Ricky if someone didn't stop him.

"Jake, stop. Don't do it" I could barely speak. Jacob had Ricky be his shirt collar, holding him up off the ground.

"Your not so big and bad now are you? What..you can only hit girls?" Jacob asked him. Ricky was trying to hit Jacob so he would let go of him. Ricky was gasping for aire, his face turning blue. I got myself up and limped over to Jacob, holding my stomach. I put my hand, that wasnt broken, on Jacob's arm.

"Jacob, let him go. Please" I begged him. "Your not a monster like him"

Jake looked at me and his face turned from anger to pain. He was hurting cause of the shape i was in. He let go of Ricky and pcked me up gently. I winced a little at the pain.

"Jake..my stomach...ouch" I was holding my stomach still and he looked down.

"Omg Ness. Your bleeding!" He was extremely upset. "We need to get you to the hospital"

He turned to head towards the hospital, when Ricky knocked his legs out from underneath him. Jacob and I fell to the ground together. I landed on my stomach and screamed as the pain doubled. Ricky had his knife at Jacob's throat.

"So this is why you broke up with me huh? Well, I'll just have to get rid of him, then you will be all mine" Ricky threaten.

"NOO!" I screamed.

Just as he was about to cut Jacob's throat open, something white flashed across the area, hitting into Ricky. I looked up and saw my dad standing there, looking pissed off. Then mom, aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper appeared.

"MOM!" I cried. Mom, Alice and Rose ran to my in a flash.

"Oh no! Baby, I'm so sorry!" Mom sounded like she was crying if she could.

Alice and Rose were getting my clothes back on me. After they got my jeans back on, they froze in place.

"Bella...her stomach" Aunt Alice said. I heard mom gasp as she moved my hands away from my stomach. I winced as she barely touched the huge cut.

"We need to get her to Carlisle at the hospital" Rose said.

Rose and Alice went back to putting my clothes on. They were putting my shirt on when I winced.

"Baby, what is it?" Mom asked, then Alice looked at my wrist. My wrist was swollen, about the size of a softball and was black and blue.

"He broke her wrist" Rose whispered and mom growled. Then we heard dad yelling and we looked over to where dad, Emmett , Jasper and Jacob were with Ricky.

"You don't scare me" Ricky laughed. They were circled around him. Ricky then held up his knife he had, that still had my blood on it.

"I'll cut you all, just like I cut your pretty sister there" Ricky eyed me.

Dad growled and moved closer to him.

"You have messd with the wrong people, kid" Uncle Emmett said as he was punching his left hand with his right fist.

"You have some nerve treating a girl like that" Uncle Jasper said. "Not to mention, the girl you abused is our niece."

"Your niece?" Ricky questioned.

"That's my daughter that you tried to rape" Dad said through gritted teeth as he moved even closer to him.

"Ha! Yea right. Your 17 years old, she's 14 years old. There's no way she's your daughter!" He laughed again. "Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?"

"Yea, we do think your a idiot. But thats besides the point. She is his daughter. We are not human teenagers...We are vampires" Emmett said smiling.

Then Ricky busted out laughing "Oh yea..Ok..Oh please don't suck my blood!" He laughed, being a smart ass.

Then dad picked up a huge tree and threw it over Ricky's head. Ricky's eyes went wide and we froze in place.

"H-How d-did" He started to say but before he could finish, dad flew at him at vampire speed and picked him up by his neck, holding him up off the ground against a tree. Ricky was terrified and he started to cry.

"If you ever come never my daughter again" Dad warned "I'll rip your head off...Do you understand me?"

Ricky nodded his head, too scared to speak. Dad didn't let him go, his eyes were furious as he stared at Ricky.

"Please don't kill me. I promise, I won't come near her again...I'm so sorry" He begged my dad. Mom could see dad was about to lose it and flashed to his side.

"Edward, let him go" Mom whisperd as she put her hand on his arm "He's not worth it. Our daughter needs us."

As soon as mom said that, dad let him go. Ricky dropped to the ground but he was still too scared to move. He just stayed frozen on the ground, scared to death.

"Now what do we do with him? He knows what we are" Aunt Rose said beside me.

"Go ahead Jacob" Dad said as he looked towards Ricky.

Just then Jacob phased into his wolf form. Ricky starting screaming like a girl and jumped up to run. But before he could get far, Jake take his enormous paw and smacked him in the head, knocking him out cold. Then Jacob looked back over to us and whined.

"I know Jake." Dad answered his thought.

"But how does that solve him knowing about us?" Aunt Rosalie asked again.

"Well when the cops find him, they will know he hit his head and will think he's making it up. It will most likely put him in the mental hospital." Uncle Jasper explained.

Then the pain started to get worse in my stomach. "Mom" I whispered trying not to scream again.

Mom, Dad and Jake were at my side in a heartbeat.

"We need to get her to the hospital" Mom said as she bent down to run her hand across my forehead. Jacob whined in agreement.

I started sobbing and shaking again from the pain. It was starting to be unbearable.

"Shh Nessie. Your ok now, and we will get you to Carlisle as soon as possible" Aunt Alice said trying to calm me.

"I'll call Carlisle and have him be ready for us when we get there. Emmett you call the cops and tell them where they can find him" Dad ordered as he pulled out his phone and dialed grandpa's number. He spoke quickly into the phone and then shut up. "Carlisle is ready and waiting for us. Lets go"

Then a sudden new intensity of pain flooded through my body. I screamed out, grabbing my stomach. And then a gush of blood came flowing out of my stomach like a water faucet was turned on high.

"Omg! We need to go NOW!" My mom yelled. Dad picked me up and started running.

Then I couldn't hold on any longer. I heard dad yelling for me to stay with him and to keep my eyes open. But I couldn't fight it anymore. I slipped into unconciousness. And the last thing I heard was my mom screaming my name...


	9. Chapter 9

~A/N~ Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you all know. This story is completed already. This was my very first story I wrote last year on wattpad and wanted to share it on fanfiction since it is so popular on wattpad. Ill upload a new chapter every day for you all. I have also have a sequel started for this story as well. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as others and as I do!~

Chapter 9

As I saw my daughter bleeding out, I begin to panic. My daughter was going to die right here.  
>Edward picked Renesmee up and we took off in a flash, running to the hospital. We got there in 5 minutes. Carlisle was already waiting on us after Edwards' call. Edward laid her down on the stretcher and helped Carlisle roll her inside the ER. Esme pulled up in the jeep right after they took her inside. She ran up to us "How is she?"<p>

"We don't know anything yet. They just took her in" Alice responded.

We walked in and waited in the waiting room. Edward cane out a few seconds later. He had a pained expression on his face. I flew to his side in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" I panicked again.

"They are taking her into surgery right now. Carlisle said the knife punctured her appendix. They had to do emergency procedure to remove it" He explained to everyone.

I couldn't speak, I just stood there staring at Edward. His face was filled with sadness. He stared at me too and he went into each others embrace. I laid my head against his hest and sobbed cry less tears. Edward rubbed my back trying to soothe me

"She is going to be ok" He whispered to me. I couldn't answer, I just buried my face in his chest and he buried his in my hair. Esme came up and hugged us both.

"She will be fine, kids" She said trying to comfort us.

I saw Jake out of the corner of my eye. He had a blank look on his face as he paced around the waiting room. He hadn't said anything after he passed back to human.

After 2 hours, Carlisle came out to the waiting room. Everyone looked up instantly.

"How is she? Can we see her?" Jake asked, speaking for the first time.

"She's resting. We got her appendix out in time and stitched her up cut. She had lost a lot of blood. We had to give her a few blood transfusions" Carlisle said.

"What about her other injuries?" Rose asked.

"Well, she has a few broken bones. Her right wrist is completely broke. Her left ankle has a crack in it and she has a couple broken ribs." He explained to everyone.

I gasped, my daughter was badly beaten. And all I could feel was guilty.

"Beside that, she has a few bumps and bruises. Her worse bruise is on her face. "He stopped briefly when Edward, Jacob and I growled slightly.

"She will recover." He finished. Edward and I sighed, relieved that our daughter will be ok.

"I want to see her" I ordered.

"Of course…She's just waking up so she's a little out of it" He informed us as we followed him to Renesmee's room.

We walked in and saw Nessie on the hospital bed. She had monitors hooked up to her and tubes coming out of her, one was an IV and the other was still giving her blood. My cold heart broke, seeing her lying in the bed. This must have been how Edward felt after James tried to kill me.

I walked over to her side and sat down beside her on her bed. I ran my hand, gently across her forehead.

"Nessie?" She opened her eyes slowly. Then she looked at me "Mom?"

"Yes baby." I responded and then she started crying. I held my crying daughter, trying to comfort her.

"Shh...your ok honey. You're safe now" I cooed to her.

Everyone spread around Nessie then, trying to comfort her. Edward was next to me, rubbing her forehead, trying to soothe her as well.

"It's going to be ok, sweetheart" Edward said to her.

"Daddy?" She picked her head up.

"Hi sweetheart" He tried smiling.

"I'm so sorry" She cried.

"Ness, you have nothing to apologize for" He wiped tears away from her face. "I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner" Edwards voice was filled with pain.

"Where's Jacob?" She asked, looking around the room for him.

"I'm right here, Ness" He said as he stepped around Emmett. She smiled as soon as her eyes met his.

He walked over to the other side of her bed and sat down. As soon as he sat down, Nessie clung to him and cried harder.

"Its ok Ness..Its ok" He said as he gently wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm so sorry Jake" She cried.

"Why do you keep apologizing Ness?" Jake asked

"Cause if I had listened to you and dad, nothing would've happened" She started sobbing.

"Nessie, none of this is your fault sweetheart." Edward said to her.

"The only person who is at fault is that slim ball" I told her.

"I was so scared" She choked out in between sobs. "I didn't think anyone would find me before h-he….k-killed me" She sobbed harder as she said the last few words.

"Sweetheart, your safe now. He's never going to hurt you again" Esme soothed.

"All you need to worry about now, is healing and getting better" Rose said.

She nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She winced and her hand flew to her stomach.

"Whets wrong? What hurts?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"It's nothing. I promise" she answered. Jake and Edward growled slightly. She was so much like me, playing off the pain as nothing.

"Are you sure? I can give you some more pain medicine." Carlisle asked her. She shook her head no. Everyone sighed but didn't push her on the matter.

"You gave us quite a scare, kiddo" Emmett smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too" She tried smiling back. "So…where..is..he now?"

I saw fear in her eyes as she asked where her attacker was. I could literally go find Ricky right now and kill him for making my daughter full of fear.

"You don't have to worry about him ever again" I gently rubbed her forehead.

"He will be in jail for a very long time." Edward said

"That makes me feel a little bit better." She admitted "So how long do I have to stay in the hospital?"

"For about a week. Then if your well enough, you can go home" Carlisle answered her.

Nessie winced again and her hands flew to her stomach once more. Carlisle didn't even ask her this time if she wanted more pain medicine. He left the room and was back in a minute with a syringe filled with medicine.

"Here Ness. This will help with the pain." He told her as he injected the medicine into her IV. She started shaking her head no "There's no need to sit here and be in pain Renesmee. It will just prolong your recovery. You want to go home Friday right?" He asked her.

"Yes I do." She sighed, giving up. She looked over at Jake and saw he had his head down. She placed her hand on his cheek and he looked up at her.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"For what?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"For being my hero" She smiled bigger as her eyes started to droop. The pain medicine was already kicking in and making her sleepy.

Jake just smiled back and gently kissed her forehead. Then Nessie started closing her eyes, falling to sleep.

"Ok, she needs to rest. We need to let her sleep" Carlisle said as he motioned for us to leave.

"Get better kiddo." Emmet said as him and Rose walked to the door.

"We love you Nessie' Alice and Jasper said following behind Em and Rose.

"We will be back later to see you. Get some rest" Esme said as she gently hugged her and left with Carlisle.

"Come on Jake, we should let her sleep too" I said as I stood up. Jacob started to get up but was stopped when Renesmee put her hand on his arm.

"NO! Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone" She cried.

"Shh…ok we wont leave Ness" Edward said.

"Jake, will you lay down with my please?" She looked at him. He smiled and laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her once more. She cuddled up beside him and drifted off to sleep.

I stood there starting at my daughter sleeping, looking at all the bruises she had. Her beautiful face hidden behind bruises. Her beautiful face was hidden behind a black and blue bruise. Her cheeks were slightly bruised, and that would be just about gone in a day or two but her bottom lip was swollen and very bruised. Then I saw the knife marks across different areas across her neck. I shuttered just thinking about how terrified she must have felt each time he pushed the knife into her throat. My eyes then settled on her right arm, it was in a cast from her hand up to her elbow and her left ankle was in a walking boot cast. Her stomach was wrapped up in gauzes and bandages, covering up the cut Ricky had gave her. It broke my heart seeing her like that. My daughter shouldn't have bruises on her face, she shouldn't have broken bones, and she shouldn't have needed surgery.

I sighed sadly and went to sit in one of the chairs. I put my head down into my hands and sobbed tearless sobs. Edward came over to me, picked me up, and sat down with me in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly as my body shook.

"Love, she's going to be ok" He whispered in my ear. "She's safe and if he ever comes back, Ill kill him"

"I just can't believe this happened to my baby girl" I couldn't stop the guilt that spread through my body. None of this would have happened if I had just listened to Edward and not had let Renesmee go with him. And now my daughter is lying in the hospital, injured and in pain. This was going to scare her for life. And it was all my fault.

"It's my fault Edward" I whispered. "If I just listen to you, she wouldn't have gone with Ricky. She wouldn't have gone through almost being killed or raped. And she wouldn't be in the hospital all mangled up"  
>Edward pulled my face up to look at him "Bella, none of this is your fault" I started shaking my head no.<p>

"Listen to me. This is not your fault. It's not anyone's fault but Ricky's" He put both his hands on either side of my face and stared deeply into my eyes. "You can not blame yourself for this. You were just doing what you thought was right. We will get her through this. What we have to do now is help our daughter heal from this. She is going to need us more than ever"

"I hope your right Edward." I said as I steadily my breathing and tearless sobs.

"When am I not right?" He smiled. I smiled back "I guess never"

We both laughed slightly and then Edward kissed my forehead. I looked over to see Jacob and Renesmee sleeping soundly. Jake had his head on top of Nessie's and Nessie had her head in his chest. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Edward and I just sat there in silence watching out daughter sleep.

The week flown by quickly and Nessie was now able to go home. Everyone, including Nessie had been ready for this day to come. Edward and I were picking Nessie up from the hospital. We hardly ever left the hospital but we needed to go home last night to prepare for Nessie to come home. I hated leaving her, but she wouldn't be alone. Jacob was there with her, he never left Renesmee's side. He stayed with her since the day she was brought there.

Edward and I arrived at the hospital and went inside to Nessie's room. We walked in and saw Nessie sitting on side of the bed, already dressed and ready to go.

"Hi sweetheart, are you ready to go home?" Edward asked her, smiling.

"Yes! More than ready!" She responded, excitedly.

Then Carlisle walked in, pushing a wheelchair. "Now Renesmee, even though you're going home, you still need to rest for next week or so." He explained to her "You will still be in some pain, so I want you to keep taking your pain medication every 4-6 hours. And your antibiotics twice a day"

Carlisle would still be taking care of Renesmee at the house. But when he is working, he won't be there to make sure she takes her medicine and is resting.

"Ok I will" She sighed. She didn't want to keep taking the medicine. They make her drowsy and she didn't want to keep sleeping the days away. We kept telling her she needed to sleep so her body could heal. But she's so stubborn, just like me.

"Well will keep her on schedule, Carlisle" I promised him.

"Good, now go home and rest. Ill see you all in a few hours" Carlisle kissed Ness on her forehead and left the room.

"Ok Ness, lets get you home" Jake said. Nessie slowly started to get up and winced as she held her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked getting anxious again.

"Yea, it just hurts to move" She responded. Then Jake gently picked her up and sat her in the wheelchair.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"Anytime" He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

We got Nessie in the car and headed home. Edward drove extra carefully, not wanting to hit too many bumps that would hurt Nessie.

We finally made it home and Jake was helping Nessie out of the Jeep. As soon as we walked through the front door, we were greeted by everyone.

"WELCOME HOME!" Everyone shouted.

"Thank you" Renesmee said as she blushed. Jake went and laid her gently on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Esme asked.

"I'm ok" She lied.

"Now Nessie, you don't have to be brave, if you're hurting then u need to tell us" Rose said.

"Ok, well my stomach is hurting a bit" She finally admitted and looked at Jake.

Jacob went to her stuff from the hospital and got her pain medicine out. He got 2 out and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. He was back in seconds, handing her the medicine and water. She pouted but took the medicine. After drinking about the whole glass of water, she handed it back to Jake.

"Are you still thirsty? I can get you more" Jake asked her.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you" She smiled.

After everyone saw Nessie, they all decided to let her rest. Alice, Jasper and Esme went hunting. While Emmett and Rosalie went to spend some time alone with each other.

"Ok Ness, how about you rest in your room?" Edward asked her.

"Ok daddy. I do want to be in my own bed." She yawned. Edward picked her up and took her upstairs. Jake and I followed right behind them. Edward laid her gently in her bed and covered her up.

"Ok honey, get some rest and we will check on you in a little bit" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Do I have too? I really don't want to sleep. I just didn't want to lie on the couch" She yawned again.

"Yes you have to rest. Just take a nap and we will see you in a few hours" Edward smiled at her as she pouted.

"Fine"

Edward, Jacob and I walked to the door.

"Jake, will you stay with me? Please?" Nessie asked.

"Sure" He smiled and went to her bed. He lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Then Edward and I left the room so they could be alone.

~~~Renesmee's POV~~

Jacob lay down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I cuddled up against his chest and sighed.

"Are you ok? Does something hurt?" He asked me.

"No no, I'm fine" I reassured him. "I'm just so happy being in your arms"

He kissed the top of my head "Me too"

"I don't think I got to properly thank you for saving my life" I smiled.

"Ness, you don't have to thank me. I would do anything for you" He responded.

"How did I get so lucky to deserve a guy like you?" I asked him "I mean he almost killed you because of me. Not to mention the emotional pain I caused you when I first met Ricky" I felt tears form in my eyes.

He pulled my face up to look at him "No, I don't know how I was so lucky to have you. I wouldn't change on thing that has happened. Except you being hurt and almost killed" He fliniched at the memory "That was the worse pain for me, not knowing if I was too late or not. And then finding you, barely clothed, beaten and bleeding, and seeing him on top of you, choking you, was the worse pain I'll ever feel in my life." He wiped the tears away from my face. "But having you here in my arms safe, is the best feeing in the world. Ill never let anyone hurt you again. I promise"

He stared into my eyes, then bent his head down to mine. His lips touched mine, moving slowly against each other. We hadn't kissed since before I left to go with Ricky. He was afraid he would hurt me, cause of my busted lip.

And now finally, we are kissing. I feel like I'm complete again. All the memories of Ricky are forgotten at the moment. All I cared about right now was that I was with Jacob. Unexpectly, I intensified the kiss. I started kissing him more fiercely.

"Ness" He murmured against my lips. I could hear the disapproval in his voice but I didn't care. I wanted jake, right now. I opened his mouth with my tongue, sliding it into his mouth, deepening our kiss even more. Our tongues intertwined perfectly in sync.

I sat up on my left elbow, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I pushed him on his back, without breaking our kiss. I ran my hands down his stomach, to the bottom of his shirt. I broke away from our kiss to pull his shirt off, and threw it on the floor. Then I crushed my lips back onto his. Our breathing picked up as my hand explored his bare chest.

Jake then pushed me gently on back as I begin kissing his neck.

"Ness" He said in between breaths. "We can't do this"

"Shh" I said as I kissed him on the lips again.

Then I broke away from his mouth and started kissing down his neck and back up again. His breathing picked up even more and suddenly he pulled my face back up and kissed me passionately. His hands went down my neck and to the top of my shirt, as he started to unbutton it.

I pulled away once more from our intense kiss to catch my breath.

"I love you" I said breathlessly

"I love you too Ness" He said as he crushed his lips back on mine….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~~~Bella's POV~~~

Edward and I were lying in our bed. This is the first day we have really got to relax since everything that happened to Renesmee. Edward had his arm around me, as usual.

"I'm so happy she's home" I said

"I am too. She's home and safe" Edward responded as he put a strand of my hair back behind my ear.

"You know, we haven't been to our cottage in awhile" I said as he kissed below my ear.

"Hmm..." was all he said. He didn't say anything else for another 30 seconds before I spoke again.

"Why don't we go there" I chuckled as he looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

"Its just you're a little out of it at the moment" I laughed again "I just said I wanted to go to our cottage to spend alone time together and your totally missing the whole point"

"I'm sorry love" He smiled. "I just don't think we should leave Nessie"

"Edward, Jakes with her" I told him. "She's perfectly safe. And she's doing better than when she was in the hospital."

"Yea your right" He said and kissed me.

I started kissing back when he suddenly stopped and growled loudly.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked as I panicked.

"What does that Mutt think he's doing?" He got up and flew out of the door in 2 seconds.

I followed him out just in time to see Jacob flying through the air out of Renesmee's room and across the hallway.

"DAD! STOP IT!" Ness cried

"What is going on?" I yelled.

Edward was crouched down in Nessie's bedroom facing out in the hall towards Jake. I knew the position he was in, he was protecting Renesmee. But from what? From Jake?

Jacob got up and came beside me. He was actually calm. I figured he would be trembling, ready to phase. Especially since Edward was in a protective crouch. I had no idea what was going on.

"Edward, I'm so sorry" Jake said "I told her we shouldn't be doing that. But that's no excuse. I shouldn't have let her continued and I shouldn't have continued"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU?" Edward shouted.

"ENOUGH! Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I hissed loudly.

"Nessie and I were kissing and..." He looked down "And it started to get carried away"

"What do you mean 'carried away'?" I demanded. Jake didn't respond and just kept staring at the floor.

Then I noticed Jacob wasn't wearing a shirt and I looked into Renesmee's room and saw her shirt unbuttoned. Then I realized what Jacob meant.

"I hope I am understanding this WRONG! Are you trying to tell me that you two were going to have sex?" I glared at Jacob.

"Bells, I didn't mean for it to go that far!" Jake said quickly.

"Mom, Dad" Renesmee said as she limped over next to Edward. "It's my fault. Jacob kept saying that we couldn't do this but I just kept ignoring him. I was the one that kept going. So yell at me!"

"Renesmee, I will talk to you in a minute. You are both in big trouble!" I scolded.

"Bells, I'm sorry" Jake said again. Edward never relaxed his position. He just kept growling and glaring at Jacob.

"Jacob, she just got out of the hospital!" I yelled.

"I know, I know. I don't know what I was thinking" He whispered, ashamed.

"She's only 5 years old!" I kept yelling "I could rip your head off!"

My anger was definitely building up fast. I had to calm myself down. I took a couple deep breaths.

"I think its best if you leave for awhile, Jacob" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ok. I understand" Jake said as he turned to walk down the stairs.

"NO!" Nessie cried. She limped quickly over to Jacob. Edward tried grabbing her but she moved out of his way and he wasn't going to just grab her and yank her back. He knows that would only hurt her injuries more.

"No! You can't make him leave!" She said very angrily.

"Renesmee, you two need a break from each other" I told her.

"No mom. If Jake leaves, then I leave too" She said. Edward had come over to me when Nessie went over to Jacob.

"No you will not young lady" Edward scolded.

"Yes I WILL!" She yelled as tears ran down her face.

"Ness, Its ok" Jake soothed to her, as he rubbed her back. "I need to go check on my pack and my dad."

"You can't leave me" She cried harder.

He kissed her forehead "Ill be back"

"He can come back in a couple days" I told them.

"Ill see you Sunday then" Jacob said to her and tried to smile. He kissed her quickly as Edward and I growled.

Then Jacob left and Renesmee started sobbing as soon as he was out of her sight.

"Ness" I said as I reached out to her.

"I do NOT want to talk to either of you!" She shouted and limped back to her room and slamming the door.

We followed right behind her and walked in.

"GET OUT! THIS IS MY ROOM!" She shouted again at us.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, You will not speak to us like that!" I scolded.

She started sobbing harder into her pillows.

"Nessie, you are 14 years old. You just turned 5 three months ago" I said as I tried to get her to calm down.

"Not to mention, you don't have sex until your married" Edward added.

I went and sat next to her and tried to calm her down. I put my shield down 'Go talk to Jacob' I thought. Edward just stared at me "GO Edward. And be nice!' I warned him.

He nodded and left without another word.

"Ness, talk to me" I said, moving her hair so I could see her face.

She didn't answer, she just put her palm to my neck. Images of her and Jacob filled my head. She showed me how she felt when her and Jacob were just kissing a few minutes ago. I couldn't be mad at her. It was almost the same feeling I had and still have when I kiss Edward. Then she showed me where they told each other they said 'I love you'. 'Mom I love him so much' she thought and pulled her palm away from my neck.

"Aww honey I didn't know you loved him"

"I really do mom. And he loves me" She sniffled.

"Well I'm happy for you two but you need to wait until you're older and you're married" I told her.

"Ok…fine" She huffed and sat up.

I wiped her tears away. "Thank you"

"Can Jake come back? Please?" She begged.

"I don't know Ness. I think you two need a day away from each other"

"I promise we will behave" She said and then looked down "I don't want to sleep alone, mom. I still have dreams, bad dreams. And with Jake he makes me feel safe and helps chase the dreams away"

I couldn't say no after that. My daughter was still healing physically and emotionally. And she needed Jacob with her. I knew that feeling all too well.

"Ok, he can come back" I told her. "But if what happened happens again..."

"It wont I promise!" She smiled and started to get so excited, she started bouncing up and down. She suddenly stopped and winced "Ouch" She held her stomach.

"Ok, lay back down. Ill call your father and have him bring Jake back" I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you mom. I love you" She replied.

"I love you too sweetheart" I said as I walked out of the room. I went downstairs to use the house phone. I still hadn't replaced my cell phone yet that Ricky smashed against a tree. I dialed Edward's cell. He answered after 2 rings.

"Yes love?" He didn't sound too upset.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He's right here"

"Can you two come home?" I asked

"Of course love. We are on our way" and he hung up.

A few minutes later, Edward and Jacob walked in the front door. As soon as Jake aw me, he started apologizing again.

"Bells, I really am sorry."

"It's fine Jake. You two need to just take things slow" I told him.

"I really didn't mean for things to go that far." He said, looking embarrassed.

"I know Jake" I assured him.

"Can I go see her?" He asked.

"Yes you can. She's waiting for you" I smiled at him. "She really needs you right now Jacob. She told me she's having nightmares about what happened to her."

"I know she needs me. And I'll be here for her, always. Thanks Bells." He smiled back and ran upstairs.

"Well you're pretty happy Edward" I said as I looked at him.

"Well, I talked to Jacob and he loves her very much" Edward responded.

"Yea Renesmee loves him a lot already also." I sighed.

"I couldn't be angry at him for loving my daughter. It sounded almost as much as I love you" He smiled and walked over to me.

"Yea, almost." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "No one could come close to our love"

"I think you may be right" He smiled and pressed his lips onto mine, kissing me passionately. I started kissing him back.

"So would you like to go to our cottage now?" I asked against his lips.

He didn't say anything. He just smiled and picked me up, bridal style, and ran out the door. We made it to our cottage in under a minute.

"Impatient are we?" I asked him, laughing.

"Yes, impatient to just be alone with you." He said as he started kissing my neck.

We finally got to spend some time together, it had been over a week since we have got to be alone.

Later that night after everyone got home. Esme had made Renesmee's favorite food for dinner. Jake and Nessie were eating as the rest of us were in the living room.

"Do you want to go hunting tonight love?" Edward asked me.

"Sure. Sounds good" I smiled as I snuggled closer into his chest

Renesmee and Jacob got done eating and joined us in the living room. Jacob carried her into the room and laid her gently down on the couch. He sat down by her head and she sat up to put her head in his lap. I couldn't help but smile at how cute they are with each other. Renesmee put her hand on her stomach suddenly.

"Is your stomach bothering you, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"A little bit." She admitted.

Edward looked at the time "Its time for your medicine anyways"

Edward got up to go get her medicine. He came back a few seconds later with a glass of sweet tea and her medicine. Nessie took it without complaining this time.

"What no complaining this time?" Jacob teased her.

"Nope not this time" She chuckled slightly. He smiled at her and started rubbing her head. She smiled back and started closing her eyes.

Soon Renesmee was fast asleep. Jacob picked her up and carried her up into her room.

About an hour later, we heard a scream coming from Renesmee's room. Edward and I looked at each other and flew up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Jacob was holding Nessie as she sobbed.

"It's ok Nessie. Your ok." Jacob cooed to her. "You're at home, in your bed."

She just kept sobbing harder.

"What happened?" I said in a rush.

"I don't know. She was sound asleep and then all of a sudden she was talking in her sleep. She was saying 'No please...Leave me alone' and I tried waking her up but she didn't" Jacob explained "And then she screamed and said 'No Ricky don't!' and that's when you two came in"

I felt like the wind got knocked out of me as I heard Jacob explaining to us what was wrong with Nessie. Renesmee continued to sob in Jacob's arms. I went and sat on the bed with them and Jacob surrendered my daughter to me. I held her tight and started rocking back and forth like I did when she was a baby.

"Nessie, Its ok." I soothed "Momma's here"

By now everyone was in the room, Edward had caught them up and told them why Nessie screamed.

After 5 minutes, Renesmee was still not calming down. She was hyperventilating now. And I couldn't get her to settle down. Edward decided to try and came and took Nessie in his arms.

"Your ok sweetheart." He said to her and then started humming a lullaby he made her when she was first born.

"Jasper, maybe u should help her too" Alice said to her soul mate.

Jasper nodded and then I felt a wave of calmness spread through me. Then Nessie's breathing started to slow down and she slowly drifted off back to sleep.

Edward laid her down and tucked her back in. Jacob lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jacob, were you beside her when she started having the night mare?" I asked him.

"I was lying beside her, but I didn't have my arms around her. She was starting to get hot" He answered. I knew the solution then.

"I wonder" I said and put Nessie's palm up to my cheek. She was dreaming sweet dreams, dreams of her and Jacob getting married one day, which made me grimace. I didn't want to start thinking about that. And then her dreams were about me and Edward. I put her palm back down.

"Jacob, take your arms away for a minute" I ordered him.

He gently took his arms away and moved a little bit away from her so no part of him was touching her. I saw a pain look come across Nessie's face. I picked her palm back up and once again put it to my face. This time she was having a night mare. It was the events that happened to her with Ricky. This dream didn't have a happy ending like it did in real life. She was dreaming that Ricky really did rape her and killed Jacob. I looked down and saw Nessie had tears coming down her face then she started talking.

"NOOOO! Not Jacob!" She screamed.

"Jacob, hurry! Put your arms around her again" I ordered again. He put his arms around her quickly. As soon as Nessie felt him touch her, she calmed down and her dreams went back to being happy.

"Jake, you have to keep her in your embrace. She only feels safe with you" I explained to him and the others "When you're not touching her, she has dreams of what Ricky did to her. And they are worse then what really happened."

"Ok, I promise. I won't let her go" He said as he got closer to her.

I put Nessie's palm back down and stood up. "Jake, please come get us if you need us ok?"

"I will" He promised.

We all went back down stairs and went back to our activities. Edward and I were sitting together watching Jasper and Emmett play video games again. I sat back in my husbands lap and he pulled me tight against him.

"Are you ok?" he whispered to me. I shook my head no.

"It really bothers me that our daughter is having nightmares about Ricky. And it's not even the things he did to her. She is dreaming that he actually raped her and he killed Jake." I sighed "She shouldn't be dreaming like that."

"It will pass love" He comforted me "It's just something that's going to happen right now. It's still fresh in her mind. And she feels safe with Jake. So as long as he stays with her, she won't dream those unpleasant dreams."

"I hope your right Edward" I replied and put my head against his chest. He just held me tighter to him again.

Then all of a sudden, Alice dropped the watering can she was using to water Nessie's flowers. Everyone looked at her at once. I knew the look at once on her face. She was getting a vision and not a good vision at that.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked her, shaking her gently.

"Tanya" was all that she said as she continued looking ahead in the future... Edward stiffened up beside me

"What about Tanya? Edward?" I asked looking between Alice and Edward.

"She's made a new vampire" Edward answered.

Everyone said "What?"at the same time.

"Who?" I whispered not able to c=clearly speak.

"He knows you Bella." Alice said" His name is Mike Newton"

"Oh No" was all I could say…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My mind was racing a million miles an hour. Tanya was not going to stop until Edward was hers. And now Mike Newton was a vampire. He was one of my good friends when I was human. He had always had a crush on me, even though he knew Edward and I were together. Edward even told me that Mike had trouble with his thoughts on my wedding day about me. So why would Tanya turn him into a vampire? What on earth was she planning? And then I felt sad after thinking about everything. Mike Newton's life was over. He was forever doomed as an immortal like me. Not that I'm unhappy with being a vampire. I couldn't be any happier about it. I just never wanted any one else to be like this. I got my happy ending when I was turned into an immortal. But Mike didn't need to be turned, he was already happy with his life. Last I had heard, he was engaged to Jessica.

"W-why would she do that?" I stuttered.

"There's one more thing" Alice interrupted "Tanya's eyes are red"

Everyone gasped, and Esme sounded like she was crying, if it were possible. Tanya was drinking human blood, she was killing innocent people.

"Why would she go against her family? Tanya was the one most against killing humans." Carlisle said, He was very upset about this new information.

Then as everyone was talking about Tanya, something finally clicked in my head.

"Edward, I know why she turned Mike into a vampire" I told him "Its part of her plan to get you away from me."  
>Edward looked at me shocked. "Why do you think that? Maybe she saw something in Mike and now they are mates" He questioned me.<p>

"I don't think so Edward. Think about it..." I argued. Edward then went into deep thought.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked.

"We should wait for her to finish planning" Alice answered.

I couldn't believe Tanya would do this just to get back at me and to tale Edward away from me. She has really lost her mind.

"Edward, what if she turns all my human friends into v-vampires?" I asked worriedly.

"I can't have all my friends lose their lives because of me."

"I honestly don't know Bella." Edward responded. "I don't know what she's doing."

I got up out of his lap. He looked up at me with worried eyes "Where are you going?"

"To find Tanya" I responded "She can not hurt my friends like this. It's too late for Mike, but I will protect the others"

"Bella, no you can't. What if this is her plan?" He asked "She knows Alice would see what she's doing. What if she's trying to get you alone?"

"He's right, Bella" Jasper answered. "You're not a newborn anymore, so if Tanya and Mike find you, then Mike will be able to overpower you"

"And if I don't do something and she dooms rest of my friends to this life. Then Ill have to live with that forever. Knowing I could have stopped it from happening" I was extremely frustrated at everyone. I couldn't believe they weren't concerned about this.

"Bella, you don't know what she's planning yet" Alice aid. "Changing Mike could be the only person in her plan"

I sighed, very frustrated, and then I made up on my mind on the situation.

"I don't care. Esme please keep an eye on Nessie for me until I get back" I said quickly. Edward saw I was about to run and got up to grab me. But before he could, I took off. I ran out the door and into the woods.

"BELLA! STOP!" Edward yelled miles behind me. I put my shield down 'No Edward! I have to do this! She can't hurt anyone else!' I thought and then snapped my shield back into place. I kept running deeper into the woods, trying to outrun Edward. But I wasn't faster than him anymore, and he soon caught up to me. As soon as he did catch up with me, he grabbed me around my waist.

"Edward! Let go! I have to protect them!" I demanded.

"No Bella. We need to wait until Alice sees more!" He argued as he tightens his grip around my waist.

"Yea and by then, it will be too late" I kept struggling against his hold. Just as I was about to get free, Edward sighed and let me go.

"Ok Bella, You win." He sighed "But I'm coming with you" He pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Emmett. I'm having come too. If we find Tanya, we need Emmett so we have the odds. And Emmett's strength will be useful against Mike's newborn strength." He explained and then he was talking to Emmett. He told him where to meet us and hung up. Within seconds, Emmett showed up with Rosalie.

Edward and I stared at them, questioning why Rose came.

She insisted on coming" Emmett answered. Seeing the question on our faces.

"I told Tanya, I would help you rip her head off and that's what I'm going to do" You and Edward have had a lot to deal with lately and don't need this crap from her" She smiled.

"Thanks Rose" I smiled back.

"So where do we look first?" Emmett asked.

"I want to check on everyone 1st.' I said "The last I heard Jessica and Mike were still together. So let's check on her first."

"Ok let's go" Edward said as he took my hand. We ran to Jessica's house and arrived in 45 seconds.

"Ok, I'm going to look in her room and see if I can see her"" I said as I ran to her window. Jess was sitting on her bed, listening to music... She was still human and I sighed, relieved. I ran back to the other.

"She's there" I said "She's still human…Lets go check on the rest now"

We went to everyone's houses. All of my friends were still there. I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders as I saw them still human and safe.

"Now what?" Asked Rosalie. I didn't answer. I just stood there, thinking.

"I want to find her" I finally spoke.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I wanted to find Tanya, Edward.

"No, no way Bella. That's out of the question." Edward snapped.

"Edward, I want to end this!" I snapped back "TONIGHT"

"Bella, I agree with you about ending this. But I agree with Edward. Let's wait and see what she does." Rose responded. I glared at her and she looked down.

"Maybe she has moved on from Edward. Mike could be her mate now" Emmett added.

"Yea and her eyes are red because she wanted a different look" I snorted

"Lets just go home and talk to Carlisle" Edward reasoned "He was calling the Denali's when Emmett and Rose left."

I could tell they weren't going to let me go. SO I gave in and agreed to go back to the house. We made it back to the house and walked in.

"What did Eleazar say, Carlisle?" Edward asked as soon as we walked in.

"They are very upset" Carlisle replied. I started to walk upstairs as Carlisle was telling Edward what Eleazar told him. Edward grabbed my hand instantly.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to check on Jacob and Renesmee" I quickly answered. I was really going to jump out one of the windows upstairs. But I didn't want Edward knowing that.

I hated lying to him but I want to find Tanya and end this now. But he won't allow me to do that.

Unfornately, I'm still a horrible liar. Even being a vampire didn't change that flaw about me. We\hen ever I lie, I end up answering too quickly. And I could tell on Edwards face, that he didn't believe me. He just stared at me with an unhappy look.

"Edward, Ill be back in a few minutes. I just want to make sure they are ok" I said, trying to be convincing.

"How about I come with you?" He asked me.

"Edward, I don't want to wake them up if they are sleeping" I answered.

He just nodded and let go of my hand. But I could feel his eyes burn a hole into my back as I continued up the stairs.

Once I got up the top of the stairs, I flew to Nessie's room. I did want to make sure they were ok before I left. I quickly cracked the door opened and peeked at them. They were sound asleep. I smiled and shut the door quietly. I turned and ran to Edward and my room. I leaped out the window and flew across the front lawn. I went back to Forks. I decided to go to Mike's house first, hoping Tanya's scent would still be there.

Luck was with me, I caught her scent as soon as I stepped into his lawn. I followed the scent into the woods. Then the scent got stronger and I stopped. I realized where I was then. I was in mine and Edward's meadow. I walked a little further and stopped in the middle and looked around.

I stood there looking around for her. I didn't see anything as I scanned the woods. Then all of a sudden I heard something come from behind me. I turned around quickly and saw her. Tanya was a few feet away from me, staring at me with her red eyes with a grin on her face. Then she started laughing "My plan worked better than I thought it would"

I gritted my teeth together "Tanya" I hissed. "Have you lost your mind?" She laughed again.

She flew and was in front of me instantly and I flinched back a little.

"Why would you go against your family? Your hurting them and for what? To try and take Edward?" I told her. She stopped laughing and I saw pain flash across her face briefly. Then a smug expression replaced the pained look.

"Bella I do believe you know my friend" She said and looked to the right towards the woods "Mike?"

Just then Mike appeared next to Tanya.

"Hello Bella" He smirked "So this is the big secret about you and the Cullen's?"

"Mike" I said as hurt and sadness filled my body "Im...so...sorry. This happened to you…That SHE did this to you. But you don't have to live like she has shown you. There's a better way to live in this life."

"Ha! I'm glad she did this" He laughed "I'm NOT sorry…..but YOU will be"

"What are you talking about?" I asked backing away as Mike crouched down. Suddenly Mike flew at me and knocked me down. I got up and he pinned my arms behind me. I tried to get free but he was too strong.

"Mike, Let me go!" I shouted. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Tanya laughed

"Oh Bella" She chuckled "Mike is very upset with you." She chuckled.

"What? Why? What did I do to you Mike?"

"Well you broke his heart when you were human…but then you did something even worse than that" Tanya explained. I just stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"You killed his fiancée, Jessica. His last chance at happiness" She finished.

"What? No mike, that's not true!" He yanked and pulled my arms back harder and growled. It was starting to hurt me.

"Bella, you can't deny it. You were so jealous of Jessica. Because she got Mike and you didn't. You couldn't stand that she was getting married to him could you?" She had a smug smile on her face. My eyes went wide.

"I found Mike a week ago, crying over her dead body" She continued as her smile turned into an evil grin. "I showed him what I was and told him that you killed her. So he asked me if I would change him so he could get revenge." Mike growled again.

"Mike, Listen to me. Jessica is alive! I just saw her in her house tonight" I told him.

Mike froze instantly. "She's alive?"

"Yes Mike. She's alive. She's at her house right now" I replied and moved out of his frozen hands. Mike stared at Tanya with accusing eyes that were filled with anger.

"You lied to me." He started stalking towards Tanya. "And now I can never be with Jessica."

"Mike, don't let her do this to you. I told you how the Cullen's plays mind tricks." Tanya spoke in a memorizing voice. Mike shook his head quickly.

"You lie!" He growled and flashed behind me with my arms pinned behind me once more.

"Mike I'm not lieing! She is the one lieing! Please Mike, let me go!" I begged.

"Save it Bella. He's not going to believe you" Tanya Laughed. "Mike will get his revenge and Ill get my Edward."

I growled this time, I closed my eyes, trying to force all my strength into my arms.

Tanya continued "And Renesmee will be MY daughter. She needs a better mother. Not one who lets her daughter get beaten up and raped" She chuckled again.

Rage filled my body and I got the strength to flipped out of Mikes hold on me and hit him. He went flying across the field. I turned to hit Tanya but she grabbed my head and flung me. I flew in the air and collided with a tree. The tree and I fell to the ground, producing a loud bang. I got up and flew at Tanya. I grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the ground. Then I ripped off Tanya's arm and threw it to the side. Tanya screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Just as my hands were about to rip her head off, Mike caught me and hit me in the stomach, knocking me to the ground. I flashed up to my feet dodging out of the way from Tanya. I ran at Mike to attack him. Tanya grabbed me from behind with her one arm and pushed me onto the ground. She yanked me up and Mike took me by my head.

I quickly pushed my shield away "EDWARD! HELP ME!...I love you."

Mike wrapped his arms around my neck, preparing to rip my head off…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~~~Edwards POV~~~

Bella had been gone for 10 minutes already. At first, I figured Jake was awake and she was talking to him. Or that she was just sitting in there with Renesmee, just to be close to her.

Then Jacob came down the stairs, half asleep.

"Jacob? What are you doing down here?" I asked him "Where's Bella?"

"Renesmee woke up, her stomach started hurting her. I came down to get her medicine" He said and then confusion flitted across his face. "Bella? How would I know where Bella is?"

"She went up to check on you and Renesmee about 10 minutes ago" I shouted and ran to him. Jacob just stood there trying to figure out what my problem was.

"Well, I was up til about 5 minutes ago. I fell asleep until Nessie woke me up. Bella never was up there with us." He responded, still trying to wrap his brain around what was happening.

"Damn it Bella!" I shouted again. "She went looking for Tanya!"

Just as I was about to leave, Alice screamed.

"NOOO!" Alice fell to the floor. Jasper was at her side instantly.

"Alice! Alice! What's wrong?" He panicked as he put both his hands on her shoulder to get her to speak.

"Tanya and Mike" She choked out "They are killing Bella…in a meadow"

And with that, I was gone. I flew across the lawn and into the woods. I heard someone behind me. I didn't nee to look to see who it was. I heard their thoughts. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were following not too far behind me.

"Wait up Eddie!" Emmett shouted, using the nickname I hated. "I want to kick some vampire ass too!"

I sigh as I shake my head and just kept running. As I ran, I couldn't stop the thoughts running through my head. I pictured that I was too late, they had killed my Bella. They had already burned her body and there was nothing left to save.

I picked up my speed, pushing my legs faster. I knew what meadow they were at. There was only one meadow that Tanya would know about in Forks, our meadow. The meadow Bella and I spend a lot of our alone time together. Of course Tanya would take her there as the last place she sees before she died, just to torture her more. Tanya was going to pay for this, I was going to make sure of that!

We were almost to the meadow now. In a few seconds I would be able to see it. Then I heard a few loud bangs just as we were approaching. Then thats when I heard Bella's thoughts "EDWARD! HELP ME!...I love you"

Just as her thoughts ended, we broke through the final trees and that's when I saw them. Newton had Bella by her neck, about to rip her head off. I flung myself at him, knocking him off Bella.

"NO!" Tanya yelled.

The rest came to my side. Rose and Alice were at Bella's side, helping her up. Emmett and Jasper were flanked beside me, ready to fight.

Mike flew at me, thinking he would punch me. But right when he got to me, I ducked and punched him in the gut, sending him across the field again. Emmett flew to where Mike fell and picked him up by his throat. Mike started swinging at Emmett. Mike kicked Emmett's leg and Emmett flung Mike at a tree. Mike slammed into it, knocking it down. Mike got up to run to Tanya, he ducked out of the way of Emmett's arms.

Tanya growled and started glaring at us, preparing to attack.

As she crouches down into her fighting position, Rosalie, Alice and Bella were lined up with us. Rosalie hissed as Tanya eyed them. Mike flew to Tanya's side.

"You didn't plan on my family coming did you, Tanya?" Bella asked her, grinning. Tanya growled in response. Emmett ran back to us and stood behind Tanya and Mike, arms folded and grinning.

"Tanya, if you ever come back here, we will kill you" Jasper's voice was filled with the threat he just promised her.

Tanya straightened out of her crouch and looked at Mike.

"Go. Now!" She ordered and Mike took off into the woods.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Tanya promised as she smiled evilly. And then she was gone.

~~~~~Bella's POV~~~~~

As I watched Tanya and Mike leave, I closed my eyes. My life had just come so close to ending. I had thought that now that I was a vampire, I would be indestructible. Well tonight, Mike and Tanya proved that's not true.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked me.

"Yes." I simply answered. I looked over to Edward, he hadn't moved since they left. I could tell that he was mad. I kept waiting for him to calm down. After 2 minutes, Edward took a few deep breaths and then turned to look at me. I stood there staring at him, and then he came over to me.

"Bella" He whispered "Are you ok?"

I simply nodded my head 'yes'. Rosalie and Alice wanted to give us a few moments alone and went to their soul mate's sides. Emmett and Jasper were still staring where Tanya and Mike had disappeared at.

"Edward, I'm so sorry" I started to apologize. He didn't say anything and pulled me into the circle of his arms. I buried my head in his chest, breathing in his scent. I could feel my breathing pick up, as the stress of what happened filled my body. Edward could feel it too and pulled me closer to him.

"It's ok Bella." He told me "You're safe now"

"I really am sorry, Edward" I apologized again.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" He asked and I could hear the anger starting to build up again "You almost got yourself taken away from me forever"

"I just wanted to end this, tonight. So we could live in peace" I answered and looked down. "I didn't know she had planned for Alice to see what she was doing."

"I understand Bella." He sighed "Truly, I do. I just wish you would listen to me and not run off on your own."

I didn't say anything after he spoke. I was upset with myself for not listening to him and causing him this stress.

"We should get back to the house. Nessie is panicking and worried about you Bella" Alice interrupted.

"What? Nessie is awake?" I asked. And Alice nodded.

"She heard Alice scream when she had a vision of you being killed" Jasper answered and I saw Edward grimace. "Esme, Carlisle and Jacob told her what was going on, except for what Alice had seen."

I didn't say another word, I just took off running towards the house with Edward right behind me with the others. We got back to the house and ran inside. I instantly saw my daughter with tears in her eyes sitting on the couch with Jacob.

"Sweetheart, why are you out of bed?" I asked, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed and tried to get up to come to me.

"No no, don't get up sweetie" I went to her and sit down on the other side of her and she hugged me instantly.

"Mommy, I was so worried about you." She started crying. I put my arms around my crying daughter and started soothing her.

"Baby girl, Momma is fine. I'm ok" I soothed to her. "It's ok Nessie."

Edward came over to us and sat down beside me.

"Mommy is fine, Nessie" He told her "Come on, lets get you back to bed. It's late."

"Ok daddy" She sniffled. Edward got up and picked up Nessie. Jacob and I got up and followed Edward upstairs, to Renesmee's room. Edward laid her down and tucked her in.

"Go back to sleep now. Everything is fine" He kissed her forehead. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Your not going to leave again are you momma?" She asked me with sad eyes.

"No sweetheart" I kissed her forehead "Now go back to sleep."

"I don't want to go back to sleep" She protested.

"Why not?"

"I have bad dreams when I'm sleeping" She answered. She then put her hand up to my cheek and filled my head with images. She showed me her bad dreams, they were mostly of what happened to her with Ricky. I heard Edward growl slightly, seeing what she was showing me. I knew this upset him just as much as me. It killed me knowing my daughter is being haunted by Ricky still.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I hate that your having bad dreams." I told her.

"It's not your fault mommy" She sniffled again.

"I know it's not honey. I just wish I could make the dreams go away"

She yawned and her eye lids started to get heavy. I kissed her forehead once more.

"Go to sleep, and dream happy dreams" I got up and walked over to Edward. Jacob went and laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She cuddled up into his chest.

"Don't worry Nessie. I'm here." He whispered to her and she drifted off to sleep.

"Jacob, if you need us we will be in our cottage." Edward said to him. I looked at him, confused. Why are we going to the cottage? I really don't want to be too far away from Renesmee. Edward looked down at me and answered the question that was on my face.

"I want to talk to you."

I nodded my head and turned to leave the room. Edward and I went back downstairs to the living room where everyone was. Alice and Jasper were filling Esme and Carlisle in on what happened. Everyone looked up when we came down the downstairs.

"Is Nessie ok?" Emmett asked sounding worried. I nodded my head and smiled at him. Emmett was so protective of Renesmee ever since the whole Ricky thing happened. Emmett smiled back and went back to talking to Rose.

"How are you Bella? Are you ok?" Esme asked me.

"Yes I'm ok. Sorry for scaring everyone" I responded and heard Edward sigh beside me.

"Bella and I are going to our cottage for a bit. Will you come get us if Nessie needs us, Esme?" He asked her.

"Of course I will." She responded. Emmett laughed and I looked over at him. Edward growled beside me, I guess hearing Emmett's thoughts.

"Going to the cottage to get it on Edward?" He smirked. Ah, that's why Edward growled. I shook my head, typical Emmett.

"Emmett, behave" Rose interrupted. Emmett laughed more when we didn't respond.

"Edward holding out on you again, huh Bella?" He chuckled.

"Emmett, life isn't always about having sex" I responded, which only made him laugh harder.

Edward growled again and responded "Emmett, we are going to the cottage to talk. And if we were going to do something else, it would be none of your business"

"Ill take that as a 'yes'!" Emmett said between laughs. "You know Eddie, you really should stop holding out on Bella. She could leave you for someone who will give it to her, and actually destroy a house in the process"

This time I growled, he still says things about us not destroying the house while in our private time.

"Emmett, that's enough!" Esme scolded. Emmett stopped laughing and looked back at Rose. "Ill come get you two if Nessie needs you"

"Thanks Esme" I told her and then saw Emmett smirk at us again. I sighed and headed towards the back door with Edward behind me. We ran to our cottage and went inside.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living and sat down on the couch. I looked at him, worried about what he wanted to talk about. But I was pretty sure it had to do with what happened tonight.

"Bella, I'm sorry" He whispered. I looked at him, shock spreading across my face.

"What? Why are you apologizing?"

"For being angry with you. I know why you did it. I just wish you had told me." He answered

"Then you wouldn't have let me go" I said and he nodded.

"Yea, your right. I wouldn't have let you go" He agreed "That's because I knew it would be dangerous."

"I'm sorry." I took his hand and looked at him. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

Edward sighed and put his arm around me, pulling me close to him.

"I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you." I heard sadness in his voice. I buried my face into his chest.

"I love you" I whispered against his chest. He pulled my face up to look at him and stared into my eyes, dazzling me.

"As I love you" He responded, his velvet voice soft and full of the love he had for me. He bent his down and softly kissed me on my lips. Too soon, he pulled away and smiled at me.

"Hey, I was not finished kissing you!" I protested and he chuckled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine again, crushing my lips onto his. Our kiss deepened further, and before I knew it, Edward had me up in his arms. He flew into our bedroom and we spent the rest of the night together, in our cottage.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A month has gone by since Tanya turned Mike into a vampire and then tried to kill me. We haven't seen or heard anything else from her since. Even Alice hasn't seen anything from Tanya's future. So maybe she has given up and is going to leave us alone finally. But no matter how many times I tell myself that, I still can't get the bad feeling I have to go away.

"Bella, why are you worried?" Jasper asked, feeling my emotions.

Edward, Jasper, Alice and I were out hunting together. Well they were hunting, I was to wrapped up in my thoughts to hunt.

"I'm just worried about what Tanya is planning next..." I responded. Edward cam to my side, hearing our conversation.

"She's not planning anything. We told you that already" Edward responded "If she was, Alice would see it."

"It just doesn't add up, Edward" I disagreed "Why would she turn Mike into a vampire, tell him that Jessica is dead and then try to kill me" Edward grimaced but I continued "Just to give up? I don't buy it. She's up to something."

Edward sighed, a frustrated sigh.

Alice had joined us then "She probably realizes she can't win. Instead of worrying Bella, you should enjoy the peace and quiet." Alice chimed.

She was right to an extent. I did need to just enjoy the peace. Renesmee was getting better, she was up and moving around now. She still had a cast on her ankle and wrist but they were coming off this week. Her stomach was just about healed now, it was just a scar and even that was fading away.

It still amazes me that her body heals so quickly. Carlisle said it was because she was growing rapidly so her body heals rapidly. I didn't care what the reason was for her healing so fast. I was just glad my daughter was healing and moving on. She was doing better physically and emotionally. Her nightmares of Ricky were fading away, and she was finally moving on.

Jacob and her relationship were growing. He has not left her side for even a second. Jacob was even more protective of Nessie then before. And he was dreading when they go back to school. Then he wouldn't be at her side 24/7. Carlisle, Edward, and I had agreed that she could go back to school this week. Nessie was thrilled to be gong back to school finally. She had been gone for a little over a month now. And she had a lot of work to make up. She had gotten a lot done while recovering so it wouldn't be too bad.

I stand there thinking about all this within seconds. When I snapped out of my thoughts, they were still going on about how I needed to relax. Eventually, I just gave in and said ok and told them I needed to get home to check on Nessie. None of them looked convinced that I would just relax, but they didn't push the subject any farther and we ran back home.

~*~Renesmee's POV~*~

Jacob and I were sitting in the living room, waiting for mom and dad to get home from hunting. I was next to Jacob with his arms wrapped around me. We were watching some movie, I'm not even sure the name of it. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts about Jacob and me. We hadn't really had a first date yet, or even really been out anywhere. Dad has been even more overprotective since what happened to me. So Jake and I stayed at home, watching a movie or playing video games or something else that was around the house to do. Only time we left was to go hunting, unless we went somewhere with Mom and Dad or shopping with Aunt Alice. I was tired of just sitting at home, doing nothing. I wanted to go out with my boyfriend somewhere.

It's Saturday afternoon, and instead of sitting at the house I want to go somewhere with Jacob.

"Jake?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Yea Nessie? What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Can we go out tonight? Just you and me?"

"I would love too, but I don't think your parents will let you go" He frowned.

"I don't care. I need out of this house." I ranted. "I haven't gotten to go on an actual date with my boyfriend yet!"

Jacob smiled "I know, and I want to go on a date with my girlfriend. But you know how your parents have been lately." I huffed after he said that

Then Alice, Jasper, Mom and Dad came in the back door.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked as I sat up. Mom and dad came into the room, holding hands and smiling.

"Yes sweetheart?" Mom answered.

"Is everything ok?" Dad asked always worried.

"Yea everything is fine, I just have a question." I looked at mom and dad. Alice and Jasper walked in to join us. Aunt Alice was smiling at me, obviously already knowing what my question was.

"Go on" Dad said, motioning for me to continue with my question. I looked back at Jacob and he pulled me a little tighter to him. I looked back at mom and dad, nervously.

"I want to go out tonight with Jacob." I whispered and looked down. I don't want to see the reaction my dad is going to have on his face.

"No, absolutely not!" Dad said. "You are not going out unless it's hunting or with one of us."

"But dad! I'm fine! And I haven't even been on a date with my boyfriend yet!" I protested and looked up and saw dad was furious. It was ridiculous for him to even be mad. I looked at mom and saw that she was actually calm. I gave her a pleading look for help.

"Edward, Nessie is fine. It will be good for her to get out of the house for a bit." Mom told him. He looked at her instantly. "Besides, she will be with Jake. Jake can protect her just as well as we can. And you it."

"Edward, just let her go. She's a teenager who wants to go spend time with her boyfriend." Alice interrupted. "I can already see that she will be fine."

Dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger tips and closed his eyes. I looked back at Jacob and he looked at me. We both had the same look on our faces, hopeful. After a few minutes, dad opened his eyes and looked at Jacob and me.

"Alright, you can go out tonight." I smiled, so happy I can spend alone time with Jake. "But..." And there it was. I knew he wouldn't let us go without setting down some rules. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"There are rules? Why cant it just be simple and just tell us what time we have to be home?"

"There's just a couple rules...1 do not go more than 50 miles away from the house...2 don't do anything dangerous." Dad glares at Jacob "And 3 be home by 10."

"Edward, she will be safe with me I won't let anything happen to her" Jacob promised dad.

"So I can go out?" I exclaimed getting excited. Mom nodded and smiled. I jumped up and ran to dad. I gave dad a huge hug and said "Thank you daddy" He hugged me back.

~Later that day~

Aunt Alice, mom and I were in the bathroom getting me ready for my date. Aunt Alice and I went to the mall and bought me a new outfit for tonight. It wasn't anything too special. It was a royal blue halter top, the bottom of the shirt stopped below my hips and it had a silver chain belt that went over top of it. My pants were just dark blue jeans that had silver swirl designs down the right leg. Aunt Alice had put my hair up in a messy bun with some of my curls hanging down. Mom helped Aunt Alice do my makeup, and it looked awesome. The eye shadow matched my top perfectly. Alice was so good at doing makeup.

Aunt Alice and mom finished doing my hair and make-up. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled big.

"What do you think Ness?" Aunt Alice asked excitedly.

"I love it! I look so pretty!" I gushed "Jacob is going to love it!"

"Jacob would love you no matter how you looked sweetheart." Mom responded and kissed my head. "Plus you're always beautiful, no matter what you wear or if you have make-up on."

I smiled at my mom and gave her a hug. By the time we were done with my hair and make-up, it was time for Jacob and me to go out. Aunt Alice and mom went downstairs first and then I followed behind them. As soon as we got into the living room, I saw Jacob sitting on the couch with dad and Uncle Emmett. Jacob was holding a dozen red roses and when he saw me, his face lit up. He got up and walked over to me.

"You look beautiful Ness" He smiled and handed me the roses "These are for you."

"Thank you" I blushed and took the roses from him. "Wow these are beautiful too."  
>"They don't even come close to your beauty" Jacob kissed my cheek. My face got redder...<p>

"Ok you two, now you remember the rules right?" Dad said as he came over to us. We both nodded our heads and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget dog, that's my niece so don't do anything stupid." Uncle Emmett said as he came up to us "We'll know if you do something your not suppose to be doing." Jacob rolled his eyes again.

"Go, have fun" Mom interrupted. Jacob took my hand and we went to the door. He opened the front door and I stepped through. We got in the car and drove off, starting our first date.

"So where are we going Jake?" I asked as I looked at him. He just smiled big and said"It's a surprise,"

I huffed and crossed my arms. I was just like my mom when it came to surprises, I hated surprises. We drove for about 20 minutes when Jake turned down a road leading to first beach on the reservations. I looked confused as I looked around wondering what we are doing here. Jacob just smiled even bigger and then parked the car. He got out and came to my door and opened it for me. He helped me out of the car and then took my hand and led me down to the beach.

As soon as the beach came into view, I saw it was lit up. We got closer to the beach and I gasped. The beach was covered in hundreds of lit candles in the sand, rose petals spread out all over and a huge blanket laid out with a picnic basket.

"Jake..." I whispered. I was so overwhelmed with love that I couldn't speak. He just smiled and led me to the blanket and we sat down. He pulled out our food from the picnic basket and started putting the food on the plates.

"Do you like your surprise?" He asked me. I just kept looking around, speechless. I finally looked at Jacob and smiled big. "I love it Jake. I can't believe you did all this for me."

"I would do anything for you Nessie." He handed me my plate and I looked down and saw the food on it. We were having chicken, bake potato, and green beans. He even had a bowl near the basket with salad in it. I looked up at Jacob and smiled again. He smiled back and reached up with his hand and stroked my cheek. My face started to blush instantly and I looked down at my food. and started eating.

We were quiet while we ate our dinner. Every so often I would look up and see Jacob smiling at me. And of course that would make me blush and look back down.

"Are you enjoying your dinner?" He asked me. I looked up and nodded. "It's very delicious/"

"Good. I wanted this night to be perfect."

"Jake no matter what we did, it would have been perfect. As long as I was with you." He smiled bigger again. We got done with our dinner and Jacob was putting whatever was left back in the basket. I sat there looking around the beach and how beautiful it looked tonight. The moon was reflecting off the ocean, perfectly. It was like it knew we would be on the beach right now, sharing this perfect moment.

Jacob stood up beside me and I turned my head to look at him. He stuck his hand out for me to take. "Would you like to dance with me?"

I looked at him confused. "There's no music" Then he bent down and I didn't notice it before but he had a small stereo behind the picnic basket. He turned it on and a slow song came on. He stuck his hand out for me again and I put my hand in his. Jacob helped me up and pulled me into his arms. He wrapped both arms around my waist and I put my around his neck. We started swaying back and forth to the music.

"Are you enjoying our first date?" Jacob whispered into my ear. I nodded and looked at him. Every time I look into his eyes, I get lost in them. I couldn't stop myself from getting lost in them and I didn't want too. I felt so safe and loved when he stares at me. And I swear I can see how much he loves me by his eyes.

As we were staring into each others eyes, I could feel something inside me building. I didn't know what it is. It was like love but 100 times more than that. It looked like Jacob was feeling it too. Then Jacob leaned his head down to mine and ever so gently pressed his lips to mine and kissed me softly.

As soon as his lips touched mine, that feeling that was building in me, hit me like a ton bricks. My heart was filled with so much love, it felt like it could explode. The feeling made us both start kissing more, urgently.

We stopped dancing, too involved in this kiss. Jacob's hands were around my waist, pulling me closer against him. My arms were wrapped tight around his neck, pulling him closer to me. We couldn't get close enough to each other.

After a few moments, Jake pulled back and smiled. I returned his smile and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Nessie." He whispered to me "So much."

"I love you more" I replied.

We started dancing again, holding each other close. We stayed like this the rest of the night until it was time to go home…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~*~Bella's POV~*~

Today is Renesmee's first day back to school since the whole thing that happened with Ricky. She was more than excited to get back and get out of the house. Jacob and Nessie's relationship has grown a lot since their first date. I've asked them both what they did on their date but all I would get is that they ate dinner and danced. But whatever really happened on their date brought them closer together.

Renesmee looks about 16 years old now. In another year she will be fully grown at 18 years old. My little girl was really growing up fast, and I know soon, her and Jacob will get married. I can already see that happening.

I was sitting on the bed thinking about this all when Edward came in.

"Are you ready love?" He asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes" He smiled back and took my hand. He helped me up and we walked downstairs.

Renesmee and Jacob were already downstairs eating breakfast. And the rest of the family was sitting at the table with them discussing different things.

Edward and I walked in and sat down by Nessie.

"Morning sweetheart" I told her.

"Morning mom, dad" She replied.

"Did you sleep well?" Edward asked her and she nodded. Nessie went back to eating.

Soon it was time to leave for school. Everyone said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, then headed outside to our cars. We got to school and went to our classes.

The first half of the day went by pretty fast. Nessie was doing great, no one asked where she had been or asked about Ricky. It was time for lunch and we sat at our usual table.

"How's your day going Nessie?" Rose asked her.

"It's going great. I'm so glad to be back." She replied and Jake smiled at her.

"That's great Nessie" Emmett answered.

Everyone started talking to each other when Alice's eyes looked like they were seeing something far away. And in her case, she was. She was having a vision. Jasper sat there staring at her waiting for her to come out of it. After a few moments she did. The look on her face told me it wasn't a good vision. Edward stiffens beside me and hissed quietly.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked her.

"Not here" She shook her head.

I looked at Edward, wanting an answer. He had already thawed out but his eyes were still angry. I looked over to Jake, worried. He was looking between Alice and Edward, impatiently wanting to know what's going on.

"I think we need to go home" Edward finally spoke. Everyone nodded and got up out of their seats. We grabbed our belongings and went to our cars.

We got home and went inside. Esme came down the stairs in a flash.

"What are you kids doing home already?"

"Alice had a vision" Emmett replied.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked her, anxiously.

"I saw Mike and Tanya." She answered. I heard everyone gasp along with me. Jacob growled silently beside me.

"Mike has a power."

"What? He has a power?" Jasper responded. Alice and Edward both nodded. Then Alice continued.

"He can bring back someone's emotional pain. Anything that had hurt you emotionally."

"Well Bella's shield can protect us from it right?" Jacob asked. Alice shook her head no.

"It works like Jaspers powers do. Jaspers powers are not shielded from Bella."

I froze in place. Mike's power could get past my shield.

"I need to call Carlisle and let him know about this" Esme said as she flew to the kitchen to call Carlisle.

"What do we do now?" Rose spoke for the first time since we got home.

"Well nothing yet, right?" Jacob asked. I saw Nessie looking at everyone, confused and worried. We still had not told her the whole story about Mike and what happened that night they tried to kill me.

Alice shook her head again. "They are planning on coming back…for Bella" She whispered at the end. Edward and Jacob both growled.

I looked at Edward, worried. He took in my expression and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you" He whispered in my ear.

"Wait. Why is this Mike guy coming for mom? Am I missing something here?" Renesmee finally said. Jacob looked at her and then looked at Edward and me.

"We have to tell her" I sighed.

"Tell me what"

"Nessie" Edward sighed. "Mike was a friend of your moms. Tanya changed him into a vampire to get revenge on your mother."

She stared at Edward still not understanding what's going on.

"Tanya made Mike think that your mother killed his fiancée, Jessica. Who was your mother's friend as well. About a month ago, Mike and Tanya tried to…..kill her" Edward hesitated at the end. Nessie's eyes went wide and she looked at everyone.

"And no one thought to tell me about this?" Nessie was angry.

"We didn't want to upset you" Edward responded. "You were still recovering and we didn't want this stress you out. That was the last thing you needed at the time."

"I don't care! I am part of this family too!" She yelled. Jacob put his arms around her to try and calm her down. She shook him off and ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. I watched her run upstairs and sighed. I looked up at Edward.

"She's just angry right now. Let her calm down" Edward told me.

"I'm going to go check on her" Jacob said and ran up the stairs.

"So what now then?" Emmett asked,

"We wait until they plan to attack" Alice responded.

"Why? Let's go find them now." Emmett said excitedly. He always was looking for a fight or something to do. Rose growled beside him and he rolled his eyes.

"Emmett, we are not just going to go find them and attack them." Edward glared at him. "If we can avoid a fight, then we will." Jasper added. Emmett sighed and leaned back against the wall.

I laid my head against Edward's chest and he tightened his arms that were around me.

"So now we wait." I mumbled. Edward nodded his head "We wait"

Later on, Nessie and Jake came down from upstairs.

"Mom...Dad...I'm sorry I yelled." Ness apologized.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. I know why you got upset" I told her.

"It still doesn't mean I had a right to yell. I know you guys were just protecting me."  
>"It's ok Nessie." Edward responded.<p>

She smiled and gave us both a hug. Then her and Jacob sat by the TV and turned on the Xbox and started playing a game.

I looked at Edward and smiled. He looked down at me, smiling back. He leaned down and kissed me softly on my lips. I kissed him back and then pulled away when we heard Jacob and Nessie.

"Could you two not do that with your daughter in the room" Nessie said pretending to gag. Jake laughed beside her. Edward and I laughed along with him.

"Sorry honey" Edward said in between laughs.

Nessie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the video game. Jacob grinned and went back to playing the game as well. I smiled and laid my head back down on Edward's chest.

A few minutes later, Edward and I heard people talking out in the distance. Then Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper came walking in the front door. Everyone was laughing but Jasper.

"It was not funny, Emmett" Jasper hissed which made Emmett laugh more.

"No your right" Emmett agreed and his face got serious. "It wasn't funny"

Rose and Alice looked at Emmett, confused.

"It was freaking hilarious!" Emmett exclaimed and burst into laughter again.

"Ill get you back Emmett" Jasper promised. "Believe me, I will get you back."

I looked up at Edward, confused. I hated not knowing what they were talking about.

"Wow Emmett." Edward said while laughing. "You really don't want to live anymore, do you?"

"Ok, someone tell me what happened." I said, irritated. Then I looked at Jasper and noticed he was covered in brown colored dirt.

"Jasper, go shower!" Rose exclaimed. "I love you but you stink badly."

Then all of a sudden, Jacob groaned and looked around.

"Whoa!" He pinched his nose. "What the hell is that smell?"

"Jasper" Emmett laughed. Jasper gave Emmett the death glare and went upstairs to shower.

Then after a few moments and smelling a horrible smell, I realized what Jasper was covered in.

"Emmett, you got poop on Jasper?" I questioned. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"We were hunting deer and elk nearby. And Jasper was cleaning up in the river and near him were piles of Elk poop. I quietly walked up behind him and pushed him into the poop." Emmett explained and started laughing again. "What made it even better was when he fell, he rolled into the other piles of poop!"

Everyone was laughing by the time he was done explaining. Then Jasper came down the stairs freshly washed and clothed. As soon as he came into view, everyone started laughing harder.

"Yea yea. Get it all out of your system now" Jasper said to all of us. Alice went to Jasper's side and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I couldn't help but laugh" She said to him. "I still love you"

He smiled at Alice and bent down to kiss her.

"Ewww Alice." Emmett made a disgusted face "What if he has the poop in his mouth or something"

"Shut up Emmett!" Jasper picked up a book off the table near him and chucked at Emmett. It hit him in the head and ricochets off him, hitting the wall.

"Alright you two." Carlisle said as Esme and he came down the stairs. "Knock it off before you break something."

Emmett and Jasper replied "Sorry" at the same time. Carlisle and Esme went into the kitchen while the rest took seats in the living room.

I decided I wanted to go back to the cottage and take a shower and change clothes. I sat up and got out of Edward's arms. He looked at me, confusion flitting across his face. I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"I'm going to the cottage to take a shower and change clothes"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head no and smiled at his pout.

"I won't be gone long. Just stay here. Ill be back before you know it" He nodded and kissed me again. I got up and went out the back door.

As I was running I started picking up a faint scent. It smelled familiar but I couldn't pick it up that well. I shrugged it off and continued on to the cottage.

I get there and go inside. I ran to the bathroom and started the shower.

After getting a shower and changing into some comfy clothes, I came out of the bedroom and walked into the living room. I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings until I heard someone breathing. I didn't bother to look up, figuring it was just Edward.

"Edward, I told you to stay at the house." I said and when he didn't respond, I looked up.

That's when I realized it wasn't Edward.

"Hello again Bella" Mike grinned at me. My eyes widened instantly and I froze.

After a few seconds, I snapped back to reality and turned around and ran to the front door. But before I could even turn the door knob, something hit me.

I started feeling pain in my chest where my heart would be. I turned around and before falling to the ground, I saw Mike smirking.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The memories of when Edward first left me flooded my mind. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, just like I did back then. The pain in my chest, where my heart would be, was worse then I remembered it being the first time. I couldn't stop the painful memories of Edward saying goodbye to me in the woods. His words that had hurt me, kept replaying over and over. Each time brought on a new round of pain in my chest.

My breathing had sped up quickly, reacting to what was happening. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself, but it wasn't working. Being vampire, I didn't necessarily need air. But breathing was comforting to me and it still felt nice. And when I was human, during my darkest hours, taking deep breaths had helped me calm down. But not this time, no matter how many times I took a deep breath, I wasn't calming down.

The memories continued playing through my mind.

As I was sitting on the floor, hunched over, trying to hold myself together with my arms. I heard Mike starting to laugh. I forced myself to look up at him and saw him staring at me, smiling wide.

"I am loving my power" He chuckled. "It's quite fun to watch what it does to people."

I managed to get a growl out at him. As soon as I did, I regretted it. The pain inside me intensified even more. It was so intense that I fell completely over onto the floor, closing my eyes and curling up into a ball. I didn't know how much more I could handle.

Just as I was about to give in and beg for Mike to stop torturing me, I heard a noise in the distance outside. I knew instantly it was Edward by the sound of his movement. He was on his way to the cottage. Mike must have heard him approaching as well, because suddenly the pain was gone.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Mike once more. As he was about to jump out the window, Edward came flying through the front door. He instantly looked at Mike, growling. Mike smirked and jumped out the window, running deeper into the woods.

As soon as Mike left, Jasper and Emmett charged through the front door. Jasper and Emmett both looked down at me confused for a second. Then I saw a pained expression go across Jasper's face. He was feeling the emotional pain I was feeling. He looked to Edward for a second before looking back at me. I looked at Edward and saw what my face must have looked like reflected on his. Jasper had thought to him and showed him the pain I was feeling. All this happened within 15 seconds before Edward spoke to them about Mike.

"Mike was just here." Edward growled quickly to them. "He went east."

That was all they needed to know, after that they were out the door running after Mike.

Edward got down on the floor beside me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his lap. I instantly clung to his, not ever wanting to let go. He stood up with me in his arms and carried me to the couch in the living room. As he sat down with me, I looked up at him. He had a pained expression mixed with anger on his face. It was the same look he had that day Jacob replayed in his mind the way I looked after he had left me years ago.

He looked down at me and stared into my eyes. I knew he was hurting from seeing me like this. I still couldn't bring myself to speak yet. Even though Mike was gone along with his painful power, I was still recovering from it. I could still feel the pain in my chest. It was slowly disappearing, with each breath, it was slowly easing up. Edward tightened his arms around me and I laid my head against his shoulder.

After a few moments, I could finally speak. I lifted my head up and looked at Edward. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead my lips crushed onto Edward's kissing him passionately and urgently. I needed to feel his lips on mine, moving together as one, to chase away the rest of the pain I was feeling. Edward hesitated from being shocked from my abruptness but responded and kissed me back.

Eventually I pulled away from him, kissing him once more before moving my lips from his. Edward bent his head towards mine, resting his forehead against mine. We were both breathing rapidly, caused by our heated kiss. Edward placed his hands on either side of my face, caressing my cheeks. I smiled slightly at him, closing my eyes and leaning my face into his right hand as his left stroked my cheek.

"Bella, Are you ok?" Edward voice was filled with worry.

I opened my eyes and looked into his. I simply nodded my head, answering his question.

"I'm so sorry. I should have come with you." Edward said. That upset me, he was always taking the blame for things. Even for things that no one had control over, or was out of his hands. No matter what, he would try to blame himself. But not this time, I was not going to have that.

"Edward, don't you dare try to blame yourself!" I said irritated. "You are not going to take blame for this like you do with everything else. No one had any idea that Mike was coming here to try and get to me again."

Edward took a deep breath and blew out the air. I sat there staring at him, waiting for him to say I was right.

"Ok Bella. I won't take the blame." He agreed finally after a few seconds.

I sighed relieved that he was actually listening to me about this. Although I would never admit it to him, but it actually hurts me when he takes blame for things.

"But I'm going to find Newton, and I'm going to kill him" Edward's voice was filled with the promise he just made. I didn't respond, I just reached up and pulled his face back to mine again. Our lips crushed together again, moving in together as one, kissing with so much passion. In this moment, I never wanted to stop kissing him. It was the best feeling in the world, whenever our lips touched.

A few minutes later, we heard Jasper and Emmett approaching the cottage. Edward pulled back and stared into my eyes once more. He smiled gently but his smile never reached his eyes. And his eyes were still showing his anger he was still feeling.

Emmett and Jasper came through the door the next second and came to where Edward and I were.

"He went Northeast from here." Jasper informed us. "After 20 miles, he met back up with Tanya."

"We almost caught up to them but when they got to the Canada, they got into a car and drove off." Emmett said disappointed. Edward sighed frustrated and nodded at his brothers.

"Come on, let's go back to the main house and talk with the others." Edward said to me.

I nodded while getting up out of Edward's lap. Emmett and Jasper waited outside for us. Edward stood up taking my hand in his and walked outside with me. Then the four of us ran back to the main house. Edward never let go of my hand the whole way.

Everyone was on alert already, waiting for us in the living room. As soon as we walked in the living room, Renesmee jumped up and ran to Edward and me, hugging me instantly.

"Mom! Are you ok? What happened? Aunt Alice had a vision of Mike hurting you. And Uncle Emmett and Jasper flew out the door." Nessie exclaimed and talking quickly.

"I'm fine, Nessie." I reassured her.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, looking at the four of us.

"Mike used his power on Bella. I got there and he jumped out the window. Then Emmett and Jasper followed him" Edward started explaining.

"Then he met up with Tanya and they ran to Canada. As soon as they got to Canada, they got into a car and drove off" Jasper explained.

"We almost had them too." Emmett said still fuming from not catching them.

"Alice, do you see anything they are planning or that is going to happen next?" Carlisle asked her.

Alice's eyes glossed over as she was looking into the future. I looked around the room at my family, seeing the worry and concern on their faces. Then I saw Jacob sitting on the other side of the room. His face was angry, furious almost. I knew why he was looking like that, because of what was happening to me. He is still protective of me like he has always been. Renesmee and I are the only two people that Jacob would die for. He would risk his life to save us, no matter what. At least I know Nessie would always be safe with him. Jacob looked at me and smiled his husky smile at me. But just like Edward's smile, Jake's smile was off as well. I returned the smile and looked back at Alice waiting for her to come out of her vision.

Alice came back to reality and looked around the room. Edward relaxed completely beside me, which confused me.

"What did you see Alice?" Esme asked her.

"Nothing from Tanya or Mike. There's not going to be anything from them for awhile. I mean I see nothing coming from them anytime soon. If they change their minds I will see it." Alice responded, smiling slightly. "I actually see us all relaxing and having fun for a change."

Everyone seem to relax completely after that. I for one was extremely happy that no more drama was coming in the future. And Alice said we would all be having fun soon. I wonder what we will be doing. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me from behind and rest his chin on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at him.

Everyone started talking about the things we could do now that we don't need to worry about another attack from Tanya and Mike for now. We were going to take advantage of this break.

"How about us girls go shopping tomorrow after school?" Alice chimed in excitedly. Even though I hate shopping, I agreed to go. It will be nice for just us girls to spend time together.

Edward and I walked over to the love seat and sat down. He pulled me in his lap and whispered in my ear.

"I love you"

"I love you more" I whispered back to him, smiling.

We sat there listening to everyone make their plans. The next few days were going to be fun and relaxing. I couldn't wait for the days to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been two days since Mike used his powers on me. And Alice's vision was right, of course. We haven't had any problems from anyone. It's been a great past two days. We have all had a lot of fun together. And today we are going to play baseball, for the first time in a long time. Emmett was estatic, he has been wanting to play baseball for a long time. Now they would have more players in the game. Renesmee, Jacob and I were going to play as well. I warned them I wouldn't be good at it. But everyone insisted that I play.

"Are you ready to go, Love?" Edward asked me, coming into our bedroom.

"Just about" I responded and looked in the mirror. I had refused to wear the usual baseball uniforms. I didn't want to wear those spandex looking pants. Alice gave in and said I could wear pants that matched the top. I had smiled, getting my way with Alice was not always a easy thing. I had the usual Cullen baseball shirt on and a pair of dark blue jogging type pants. I left my hair down and put the baseball cap on top of my head.

Edward came up behind me then, wrapping his arms around me.

"You look so beautiful." He said as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled and turned to face him, pressing my lips against his for a second. I pulled back and laughed at his expression. He had his lip pouted out.

"Your such a tease." He complained. That only made me laugh more.

"Well, if I didn't tease you, then there wouldn't be anymore excitement and fun for when we are alone at night."

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear "That's where your wrong" He kissed below my ear, making me close my eyes.

"Edward..." I whispered. He chuckled and stood back up.

"We do need to go. The others are waiting for us at the main house." He smiled his crooked smile at me. I looked at him, and instanly my breath was taken away, being dazzled again. I smacked his arm playfully.

"Stop doing that to me" I knew he knew exactly what I meant.

"Sorry, love. I don't always do it on purpose." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the seat I was in at the vanity. Edward took my hand and we left our cottage, running to the main house.

As soon as we got there, we heard Emmett complaining about us taking too long and to just leave us.

"Emmett, quit your complaining. They are walking in right now" Alice informed everyone.

We walked in and saw everyone else ready in their uniforms. Alice frowned yet again at me, looking at my "uniform".

"Alice, don't start. You already said I could wear this." I looked at her, not wanting her to change her mind.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." She responded and took Jaspers hand.

"Is everyone ready then?" Carlisle asked us. We all said our yea's and nodded. Soon after that, we left the house, running towards the field to play baseball.

After arriving, we all split up into teams. Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Nessie were on one team. As Emmett, Alice, Jake and I were on the other team.

"Aww man! Jasper you take Bella! I want to actually win the game!" Emmett complained to Jasper.

"Emmett! Don't make me choke you!" I glared at him, which only made Emmett to laugh.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll help you out as much as I can." Jacob whispered to me. I smiled at him and we took our places on the field. Of course I was in the outfield along with Jake, Alice was pitching and Emmett going to be everywhere, anywhere he was needed to catch the ball or to get a person out.

Edward was first up to bat. Alice pitched the ball to him, and Edward hit the ball hard, making the noise sound like thunder. The ball goes flying into the woods, miles away. I looked around at Jake and Emmett as they took off running for the ball, while I just stood there.

"Bella, you need to go after the ball when its hit." Alice informed me.

"Oh...well they seem to have it under control." I responded. Everyone laughed and waited for Emmett and Jake to get back. We heard out in the distance the two of them arguing on who was going to get the ball first.

"I'VE GOT IT JACOB!" Emmett hollered.

"BACK OFF LEECH!" Jake said back, making me roll my eyes. I still hate how he calls my family those names.

Then we heard a loud bang and Jake laughing. After a few minutes, Jake came back into view with the baseball in his hand, throwing it back to Alice.

"Out!" Jacob exclaimed.

"It was not, You and Emmett didn't get to the ball in time" Edward corrected him.

"Stupid mind reading leech" Jake muttered under his breath.

"I heard that Jacob" Edward said.

Just then Emmett came back to the field cursing under his breath.

"What happened Emmett?" Rosalie asked him.

"That mutt pushed me into a tree and the tree fell down" Emmett said angerily.

"Hey! Its not my fault you got in my way!" Jacob argued.

"Watch it mutt!" Emmett responded.

"Would you guys stop calling each other "mutt" and "leech"?" Renesmee said irritated.

"Sorry Nessie" Jacob apologized to her.

"Let's just get back to the game, ok?" Esme called out to all of us.

We all agreed and continued the game. The game was going pretty good, all except for me. I was the big laugh of the game. I couldn't even catch a ball even being a vampire. And of course when it was time for me to bat, that made everyone crack up laughing.

The ball came at me, and instead of hitting it with the bat, it hit me in the head. How does that happen? I'm a vampire for crying out loud!

Finally the game ended, with my team winning actually. If it wasnt for Jake helping me through the rest of the game, we would have lost.

"Good job Bells" Jake said, coming up behind me and putting an arm around my shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Ha! If it wasn't for you, we would have lost!" I told him. Jacob just chuckled and ran to Nessie, picking her up in a hug and swinging her around. I smiled watching them, they were so cute together. I couldn't picture anyone better for my daughter or my best friend.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist and I turned to see Edward smiling at me. He kissed me once and then whispered into my ear.

"You did great, Love"

"Yea right, I got hit in the head with the baseball. How is that doing great?" I retorted back to him. He just chuckled.

"It just takes practice, You will get the hang of it. Don't worry"

"Yea yea. So I guess that means I have to play again the next time?" I asked sounding hopeful, but already knowing the answer to that question.

"Of course you do. Cullen tradition to play baseball every time we get the chance."

I just sighed and nodded.

Everyone went back home after the game. Edward and I went to our cottage to change out of our baseball uniforms. As we walked into the cottage, I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"Someone has been here." He responded and took off at vampire speed around the cottage.

I just stood there frozen, wondering who could have been here. Not like it's a hard question to ask. There's only two people who could have been here, Mike and Tanya. They were never going to give up, and I was getting tired of them. I was ready for this to be over with now.

Edward was back within seconds, he never relaxed. I looked at him, waiting for him to tell me who I knew was already here.

"Tanya was here." He said through clenched teeth. "And some things are missing."  
>"What's missing?" I asked puzzled.<p>

"Pictures of your mom and dad." He looked at me waiting for my reaction. I instantly pulled out my phone and started dialing Charlie's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Dad? Hey it's me, Bella." I tried to keep my voice calm so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Hey Bells! How are you? Is everything alright?" He responded.

"Yea everything is fine. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't talked to you in awhile. Have you talked to mom?"

"No I haven't heard from her. I see do miss you Bells." His voice sounded sad and I sighed.

"I know dad, I miss you too."

"You and Nessie should come visit me. Or I could...come..there..I suppose" Dad hesitated, he hated coming here. He had told me he felt out of place, like he was missing something.

"Yea dad, Renesmee and I will come visit you this week. Is that ok?"

"That sounds great Bells! I'll see you then!" Dad was definitely excited and relieved that he didn't have to come here.

"Yea dad, see you then. Bye!" I quickly hung up and instantly dialed mom's number.

After talking with mom for awhile and listening to everything that has been going on with her. I finally find a spot to break in and tell her I had to go. We said our goodbye's and hung up. I sighed relieved that both my parents were alright. The whole time I was on the phone, Edward never relaxed beside me. My eyes never left his face, as I saw him thinking about why Tanya would take pictures of my parents.

"Edward?" I whispered, putting my hand on his arm. He looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"Charlie and Renee alright?" His voice still filled with stress. I simply nodded and laid my head on his arm. He bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"She's up to something, isn't she?" I asked him. He didn't respond. I lifted my head up and looked at him. The answer was clear on his face. Yes, she was up to something.

"What now?" I asked him.

"We keep watch on your father. I think he is the one that is most likely the one they will target since your mother lives in Florida. But you should check on her daily." He responded.

I didn't like that my parents were in danger because of me. This was the very thing I didn't want to happen. My parents in danger because of what I am. Now I know how Edward felt when I was human, constantly in danger being around him and his family.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Time had seem to fly by and before we knew it, Christmas was righ around the corner. School was out for the season, and Alice has already dragged me to the mall with her a few times to go Christmas shopping. I never bough anything when I was out with her. I wanted to do my shopping alone.

There was only one thing in particular i wanted to get Edward. I wanted to get him a piano for our cottage. And I wanted the piano to be the exact same kind he had the first time he brought me to meet his family. He never admitted it, but I knew he was upset that the piano go broken during my 18th birthday party, that Alice just had to throw for me. I knew how much Edward loved that piano, especially after it had a special meaning for him.

So I wanted to get him a piano just like that one and have it personalized, so even though it wasn't the exact same one from before, this piano will have a new special meaning for him. He is going to love this gift, its going to be the best Christmas yet!

I smiled, seeing his face in my mind when he saw the piano. I have been sitting outside in the gazebo thinking about what I had left to buy and where to buy the piano. I never heard Jake, til I heard him talk.

"What are you smiling at Bells?" Jake's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about what I'm getting Edward for Christmas."

"Oh, so what are you getting him?" Jake asked, being nosey.

"Mr. Nosey butt. If I told you then you could think about it around Edward and then my surprise for him would be ruined!" I said to him. Jake chuckled.

"Mr. Nosey butt?" He laughed some more. "I promise not to think about it around Edward, ever." He smiled that wolfy grin that I love to see and I laughed.

"Alright alright. Well I want to get him the piano he had when we first met. The one that got broken on my 18th birthday. And I'm gonna have something engraved on it." I explained to him.

"Wow, that's great Bells!" Jake smiled. "And what are you going to get your best friend? It better not be anything stupid." He smirked.

I smacked his arm "Nothing if he isn't nicer to me and quit being nosey!" Jacob laughed. I just rolled my eyes and laughed as well.

"Do you know what your going to get Renesmee for Christmas?" As soon as I asked him, I saw Jacob starting to get nervous.

"What is it Jake?" I asked him, confused.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about her present." He replied, his voice showing how nervous he was.

"Ok Jake...Talk to me then."

"Well I already have a gift for her. I made her a wolf charm like yours, but this one is way better." He smirked when I smacked his arm again. "I'm going to put it on a necklace for her. That way I'll always be with her."

"That's sweet Jake." I smiled.

"But her sceond gift I want to buy her a ring." Jake looked at me and his face went serious.

"Jacob Black, it better not be an engagement ring!" I warned him. I saw his face drop some and then he chuckled.

"No of course not Bells!" He turned away from me.

And then I knew that he was talking about an engagement ring. I held in a growl, he knew Edward and I did not want him and Renesmee getting married or even thinking about getting married until she was fully grown. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I started thinking if I should tell Edward about this or not. Then I decided to just play along and act like I believed him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about then?"

"Oh, umm...I wanted to...know what...ummm..." He was scrambling trying to think of a question to ask me since what he really wanted to talk to me about was an engagement ring. "her favorite gem is?" His lost for words only gave him away more.

"I'm not sure to be honest Jake. But I know she loves pink. So you could get a ring with a pink gemstone in it."

"Yea thats a great idea. Thanks Bells!" He smiled slightly.

"Your welcome Jake."

"Well I better go. I'll see you later!" He said as he ran into the woods and I heard him phase out in the distance.

I sighed as I watched him leave. I have a feeling, Edward and I are going to have to deal with the issue of Jake and Renesmee getting married sooner than we had hoped for. Edward is not going to be happy when he finds out. So I have decided not to tell him until I absolutely have too. Hopefully, Jacob will listen to me and not buy an engagement ring. If not then I hope he enjoyed running on all four legs cause when Edward is done with him, he will be running with only three legs.

The day finally came to go visit Charlie. Renesmee was excited to go see him, she was literally bouncing in her seat. We were already in the car and driving towards his house. Honestly, I was pretty excited to see Charlie myself. I have not seen him in such a long time. The only thing that I hate is that I still have to wear those stupid contacts, when I go see Charlie. He still doesnt know exactly what we are yet, but he knows we arent exactly human. And I dont want him to find what we actually are. The Volturi would either kill him or he would be forced to join this life. And I dont want that to happen to him.

Renesmee had asked Jake if he was going to come with us. He told her he couldnt come, that he needed to go check on things with the pack and see how his dad was doing. Renesmee was fairly disappointed and sad. She really wanted him to come with us. But she didnt show it in front of him. As soon as Jake had left, Edward told me that Jake had been worrying about the pack, and that he's letting them down by not being in La Push more. And to be honest he has been here more than in La Push. I'm shocked Sam is even allowing that. But you can't keep a wolf away from their imprint. Everyone knows that and no one challenges it.

Renesmee and I were almost to Charlie's house. We have been laughing and talking about different things the whole time. Things from her friends shes met at school to the silly new shows that are on TV nowadays. Then the subject turned to Jacob.

"You really love him don't you Renesmee?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yea, I do mom." She blushed and looked away.

"I'm happy for you two." I said as honestly as I could. Which wasn't a lie at all. I was happy for them. Just sad at how fast my daughter was growing up.

"You are? I thought you and daddy were unhappy at how fast Jake and I were moving in the relationship." Renesmee looked at me confused.

"Well as long as you two dont get married yet and you wait to be in...a..physical relationship" I had a hard time saying that to my daughter and i saw her blush even more. " Then your father and I will be happy."

I looked over and saw Nessie looking down at her hands, which were now fidgeting with each other.

"What is it Nessie?" I asked her, confused. Did I say something wrong? It was probably the whole 'Physical Relationship' comment I made. But now I know how my dad felt trying to talk to me about sex. And he said more on the topic then i just did!

"Well, Jake and I were talking last night about marriage." She confessed as she continued to look down at her hands.

My eyes widened and I slammed o nthe brakes, moving the car to the side of the road in the process. I turned to face her. She was looking at the road with a expression that was mixed with scared and shock, then she looked at me.

"Mom! Why did you just do that?" She shouted at me, her voice was full of emotion. I already knew she was referring to my driving but at the moment I was focused on what she had just said about Jacob and marriage.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, What do you mean you and Jake were talking about marriage?" I kinda shouted at her. Nessie's face had dropped, her eyes watered up and she looked down once again.

"We were just talking about how we both felt about marriage, and the possibility of..." She trailed off, her voice shakey. I knew why it was, I already knew what the end of the sentence was. Considering what Jacob had basically wanted to talk to me about earlier this week. Apparently, he wasn't going to listen to Edward and my wishes. Or maybe it was just a harmless conversation between the two of them. But then again, this is Jacob I am talking about.

"Of us...getting married one day." She whispered finally finishing her sentence after a minute of silence.

I kept my emotions under control the best I could. I had a number of emotions flow through me at that very moment. Mostly the emotions I was feeling was sad and angry.

"Renesmee..." I started to say and had to stop to take a deep breath to settle myself before continueing. "You are too young to get married or to even think about getting married."

"What? WHY?" She practically shouted, getting angry herself.

"Becasue you and Jacob haven't even been together for a year yet. Your relationship is still new. You two need to wait til after a year with each other and then you can start THINKING about talking to each other about getting married one day." I explained as calmly as I could to her, trying to make her understand.

"But you and daddy got married young." She argued. "Daddy was only 17 and you were 18."

"Physically yes, your father looked 17. But Nessie you know all about how vampires are. We have told you that we don't age. Your father is over 100 years old. But this isn't about your father and I. This is about you and Jacob. Your only 5 years old Ness."

"I look almost 16 mom!" She argued once again.

"Yes Renesmee you do. But you are still too young. Even if you were all human and actually 16 years old. You would still not be getting married anytime soon. There is no need to rush things in your relationship with him. You two will have all eternity to be together now. But Im telling you right now Renesmee, you are not getting married. End of discussion." I pulled the car back onto the road. Renesmee crossed her arms and huffed. She looked out the window and not another word was said the rest of the way to Charlie's.

We finally made it to Charlie's hous. As soon as I parked the car, Charlie came outside.

"Bells! Ness!" He greeted as with a big smile across his face.

Nessie hopped out of the car quickly and ran to pulled her into a big hug.

"Grandpa Charlie! I've missed you!" Nessie said excitedly, smiling as big as she can.

"I've missed you too kiddo." Charlie looked at me as I got out of the car and made my way over to them.

"Do I get a hug from you as well?" He asked me, smiling. He must have really missed me. Charlie was never big on showing affection, and still to this day isnt. But every once in awhile, he will let it slip out.

"Of course dad" I answered and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you Bells." He said as he pulled out of our hug.

"Yea, I've missed you too dad" I smiled. Charlie started to blush from all this affection we were showing each other.

"Well, let's get you girls inside. It's pretty cold out here." He opened the door and motioned for us to go inside. I laughed quietly and walked in behind Renesmee.

As soon as I walked in, I was hit in the face with a scent that I knew at once. A vampire had been in my father's house/ And not one of us, a nomad vampire. I stiffened at once. Renesmee sat on the couch and looked over at me.

"What's wrong mom?" She whispered knowing I'd still hear her.

I shook my head at her slightly. She didn't know about Charlie and Renee being in danger. I wasn't even sure if they were in danger until now. I knew the scent as soon as it registered in my mind. Mike Newton had been here, in my fathers house. Charlie sat in his chair and stared at me.

"Are you going to sit down Bells?"

"Umm, yea." I replied, still in deep thought.

Had my father been here when Mike was here? Or was Mike here to get my father and our visit interrupted his plan? All I know is my father is in great danger.

i walked into the living room and sat down next to Nessie. I heard Renesmee and Charlie talking, but I could not pay attention to what they were saying. My mind was too busy racing, thinking about Mike being in my father's house. It made me want to grab him right now and hide him somewhere. Charlie would definitely demand answers then, and what would I beable to tell him? 'Dad, I have to hide you because vampires are going to come after you because of me?' He would think I was nuts. And that would just put him in danger from the Volturi. So I decided to ask dad some questions.

"Hey dad, I was wondering...Has Mike Newton come here?" I asked him, trying to sound casual.

"Actually Bells, its funny you mention that. Yes he came by yesterday. I don't really know why. He didn't make sense at all. First he said he wanted to see if you had come by recently. Then he was mumbling about some pictures and a cave." Charlie said while shaking his head. "That boy has gone weird. He even looks completely different then when you kids were in school."

I held in a growl as best as I could. I was going to kill Mike for even coming close to my father. But what pictures was he looking for that I would have? And a cave? What the hell does that mean? What does that have to do with pictures? Well my father was right about one thing, Mike is completely different then when I knew him in school.

"Huh...thats strange dad." I shrugged trying to play it off. "I wouldn't worry about it. He probably was looking for some pictures that I might have taken of him and Jessica. I hear they are getting married soon and he probably is making something special for her.

"Yea your probably right." He agreed and the subject was now changed into baseball. I got up and looked at the two of them.

"I'm going to go up into my old room and see if I can find any pictures of Mike and Jess. Just in case thats what he needed. You two continue to catch up and chat. I'll be back down in a few minutes." I smiled and went up my stairs and into my old bedroom.

It felt good being in my old room. It has so many memories in it of Edward and I. Memories that I can remember just barely, but I keep trying to hang on to my human memories as much as possible. I don't want to forget a single moment that Edward and I had. From when we first kissed on my bed to the night before our wedding. Memories I want to hang onto for all eternity.

Just then I heard a noise from behind the door, I quickly turned around and saw my door shut. Behind my door was Mike, standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I froze instantly, knowing that at any moment he could use his power on me and kill me alone with my daughter and father.

"What are you doing at my fathers house, Mike?" I asked him, whispering so they wouldn't hear downstairs.

"Now thats for me to know. You will find out the answer in no time." He grinned and walked towards me.

"Mike, leave my father alone. Please." I begged him. Mike continued to walk to me until he was just inches away from me. I looked at him, and saw that his face looked different. He wasn't angry, he had more of a different look to him.

"I tell you what. I'll make a deal with you." He started to say. I stood there just listening to him. "I'll leave your father alone if..."  
>"If what?" I asked him anxiously wanting to know what I can do to save and protect my father.<p>

"If you come and be with me. Divorce Edward." He finished. My eyes widened and backed away from him. Now I know what that look on his face was for.

"No...Never." I said through my clenched teeth. "I don't want to be with you. I didn't back in school and I still don't. Get that through your stupid head. I. Don't. Want. You!"

As soon as the harsh words came out of my mouth, I regretted it. I instantly felt the pain that I felt when Edward left me in the woods years ago. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to fight his power. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to make me remember what it felt like when Edward broke my heart. Trying to get me angry at him and want to leave him.

"It's not going to work Mike." I said with my eyes still closed. "Then the pain in my chest intensified. I fell down onto the floor, wrapping my arms around me.

"Bella, you have a choice. Either be with me or your father dies. It's your decision." He said with amusement in his voice. I growled at him.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to protect my father and keep him safe from what I am. But I loved Edward more than anything else in the world. I joined this life so I could spend eternity with him, not Mike. I put my hand over my face while my other arm was still wrapped tightly around me, trying to hold myself together.

Just as I was ready to be defeated, I saw a white blur dash from my window, across the room to Mike, punching him in the face. I looked up and saw Edward. The look on his face told me he was extremely pissed. His fists were clenched together tightly. Mike got down in a crouch, ready to attack him. Edward growled loudly and I knew Charlie and Renesmee most likely heard that.

"Nessie? Did you hear that?" I heard Charlie ask her.

"Yea I did, maybe we should go see what it was." She said. Then I heard them both stand up and start heading for the stairs.

"Edward..." I whispered to him. He nodded slight towards me and went to grab Mike. But before he could Mike flew across the room and stood at the window.

"Bella, you only have a short amount of time to make up your mind. Better think fast." Mike smirked at me and then he hopped out of the window and was gone within seconds.

I could hear Charlie and Nessie coming up the stairs now, and Edward still as a statue in the middle of my room. Charlie couldn't see Edward was here, then he would question on when he got here without him seeing him arrive and come inside the house and up to my room.

"Edward? Charlie is coming, now." I whispered to him as I got up and went over to him, placing my hand on his forearm.

He never said a word, he kissed me passionately for a few second and then hid in my closet. I should've known better then to think he would leave after what just happened.

I sighed and decided to turn on some music to make it seem like whatever noise they heard came from that. Just then Charlie and Ness knocked on the door.

"Come in" I answered, they opened the door and stepped in.

"Is everything alright in there Bells?" Charlie asked me, worried and a little confused. "We heard a noise from up here."

"Yea I'm fine. Sorry the noise was me. When I turned on the music, I didn't realize the volume was up high. Im sorry for worrying you two." I said to them.

"It's ok Bells. We just wanted to make sure you were ok" Charlie said to me and I heard the concern in his voice. I smiled and nodded.

"Yea I'm fine dad."

"Alright, well we will leave you alone. Come back down where are finished up here."

"Alright dad, I will." I put on the best smile I could manage. I saw Renesmee staring at me, not buying my story. So I know to I have to keep her out of harms way as well. I simply nodded at her and hopes that gives her some comfort.

Charlie and Nessie went back downstairs to and to the living room. As soon as I heard them leave the stairs, I looked towards the closet. Edward stepped out and came to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me, his face still tensed up. He raised his hand to stroke my cheek. I closed my eyes, in total content from feeling his touch upon my skin.

"Yes, I'm fine...for now." I whispered. Edward growled quietly again.

"I know, I read his mind. And don't worry Love. He won't touch your father. We will just have to take shifts, guarding your house again."

All I could was sigh. I didn't want this to happen to my father. Where his life was on the line. But what if the guarding him doesn't work like it worked when they were protecting me? Should I just tell Mike I'll be with him? Can I do that? Can I leave the love of my life just to save my father? This is all very confusing. But I know one thing, Christmas is in a few days. I was not going to ruin it for everyone. I will just protect my father as much as I can until after Christmas when I can deal with Mike. I just hope that nothing happens to my father.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was finally Christmas Day. Alice, Renesmee and Esme had the house beautifully decorated. There were so many decorations throughout the house and outside. Emmett and Jasper had gotten the Christmas tree 4 days ago. It was a funny sight to see them bring in the tree and put it in its stand.

As soon as they brought it in the house, Emmett saw Rose and let go his side of the tree to go give Rose a kiss. Needless to say, Jasper was livid and promised he would get Emmett back. After they finally got the tree set up, Alice and Renesmee started decorating it. They do different color schemes every year.

Last year the color scheme was dark purple and light purple. The year before that, it was green and blue. This year Renesmee chose pink and green. Emmett had complained about having pink on the Christmas tree. He said it was too girly to be put on a Cullen tree. What happened next was the funniest thing I have seen yet from Jasper.

Jasper walked up behind Emmett, smacked his butt and said "Oh my big tough man, always trying to show off how tough he is. Oh honey save it for the bedroom!" in the most girlie voice he could manage as he tried to give Emmett a kiss. Emmett had a shocked look on his face and then slammed Jasper into the wall. Everyone busted out laughing so hard. We were never going to let Emmett live it down for all eternity.

Everyone had gathered in the living room around the Christmas tree. I was in Edwards lap as usual and beside us on the floor were Renesmee and Jacob. Alice was passing out the gifts and before we know it, Edward and I were practically covered in gifts.

"Alice, I think that's enough for now. Carlisle said as everyone laughed. "Perhaps, we should open these gifts before you pass out the rest."

Alice pouted and danced her way over to where Jasper was, with a pile of gifts in front of him as well. Everyone started opening their presents all at once. All you could hear was paper being torn and "Aww", "I love it", and "Thank you!" After about an hour, everyone had finished opening up all the gifts. Well almost all the gifts.

It's a tradition we started a while back to save the special gifts each couple has for each other for last. Carlisle and Esme went first sharing their gifts for each other. Carlisle got Esme a beautiful 14k white gold ring with 7 different colors diamonds shaped into a heart in it. One for each of us kids and one for Renesmee. And had engraved on the inside of the ring "Together as a family for all Eternity." Esme smiled big, and thanked him for her wonderful gift. Esme had gotten Carlisle a grandfather clock for his office. It was huge and old fashion but very beautiful. Carlisle had looked at the clock, like he had seen it before. That's when Esme explained to him that this grandfather clock had been in his family for generations. It was his great great grandfathers. And it was passed down through the years. She had found it and got it restored to its natural beauty.

Alice and Jasper were next, Jasper gave Alice a trip to Paris, France to visit all the fashion places. She has been there before obviously, but its been a century since her last visit there. Alice gave Jasper a letter that his best friend had wrote to him during the civil war. They were both in the army, but were not in the same area. Alice had a vision of where the letter was, a family friend of Jaspers had been holding on to it after all these years. Alice went and told them she was a descendent of Jaspers and got the letter. Jasper sat there reading it, while Alice held his hand. I don't know what was in that letter but whatever it was, made Jasper alittle emotional. I have never seen Jasper like that before.

It was almost time for Edward and I to exchange gifts, and I was getting more and more anxious for him to see his gift. Sensing my anxiousness, Edward leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Love, what's the matter?" I simply shook my head and smiled at him.

"I'm absolutely fine." I assured him. He stared at me for a few more seconds, kissed my cheek and turned to Emmett and Rose.

They were next to exchange their gifts. Emmett gave Rose a white gold bracelet with two rows of diamonds wrapped all the way around it. Emmett had the words "My beautiful angel, whom I love for all eternity." engraved around the bracelet, following the pattern of the diamonds. Rose then handed Emmett his gift. At first I thought she was joking when all she did was hand him a flat medium size present, and finding out that inside was a picture. Until Edward told me what the picture was. Rosalie had found a picture of Emmett's parents and his older brothers. Emmett cared alot about his family, Edward had told me once before. Emmett sat there for minutes, just staring at the picture. When he finally looked up, I saw a side of Emmett I had never seen before. The big tough teddy bear that we all knew him as actually looked like he could be crying if that were possible. Rose smiled at him, kissing him lightly on the lips. Without another word, Emmett went back to looking at the picture of his family once more before turning his attention to Renesmee and Jacob.

Soon it was Jacob and Renesmee's turn to exchange gifts. Jacob wanted her to go first, She got the red and silver wrapped present out and handed it to him. Jacob opened it, his eyes widening as he pulled out a beautiful dream catcher. He looked at Renesmee, shocked beyond words.

"Is this…the one…my mom made me?" Jake asked her. Nessie nodded, smiling.

"Where did you find it? I lost it years ago, when mom was still alive. I had looked everywhere for it and never found it. I never thought I'd see this again." He rambled on. "H-how did you find it?"

"I have my ways." She smiled sweetly at him. "So you really like it?"

"I love it Ness. I just can't believe you found this for me. It really means a lot to me and it means a lot that you did this." She just smiled big. Jake kissed her cheek and whispered 'I love you' in her ear.

Then Jake handed her a little pink wrapped box. Nessie opened it quickly and said "Aww, Jakey! I love it!" She pulled out the necklace with the wooden carved wolf charm on it.

"I made the charm. I wanted you to always know, that I'm with you all the time, even when I'm not here physically." He explained, smiling. Nessie looked up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"It's beautiful Jake. Did you really make this?" She asked him.

Jake nodded and responded, " I made Bella one years ago. But this one I made you, is ALOT better than the one I made for her." He chuckled when I bopped him on the head. Everyone had joined in, laughing as well.

"Thank you Jake. I love it." She went to kiss him and he stopped her. She looked at him confused.

"Wait, I have one more gift for you." he said as he pulled out a small velvet box with a tiny pink bow out of his pocket and handed it to her.

As she opened it up, she gasped. I leaned some and saw the ring. It was a white gold band with a baby pink heart shaped gemstone and three tiny diamonds on each side of the stone. He took the ring and held her left hand.

Edward instantly growled quietly, and tensed up. I gave him a warning glare and looked back at Jake and Ness. Please tell me he isn't about to propose to her after I had told them both no! I thought to myself.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you more than anything else in the world. I have waited for so long to find someone like you, and I couldn't be anymore happier now that I have found her. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. I never want to spend a single moment away from you. When I do, you're the only thing I think about. When I see your beautiful smile, my whole world lights up. Everything about you just makes my whole life that much better. Nothing could ever change the way I feel for you. I want to spend every day and night with you. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. I want to spend forever with you." He stopped to wipe the tear away that had fallen down Renesmee's cheek.

"I know your parents do not want us to get married yet or get engaged. So as much s I do not want to, I will respect their decision." Jake said to her smiling. I sighed in relief but Edward never relaxed underneath me. Then Jake's smile turned into a smirk. "But I will not completely obey their rule or follow their directions." Jake's smirk grew and Edward growled a bit louder.

"So this ring is your pre-engagement ring. It's more of a promise ring. A promise that soon, very soon, one day I will replace it with a real engagement ring. And then followed by a wedding band. So I ask you Renesmee, will you promise to marry me one day?" He asked her, staring into her eyes.

"Yes..." She was barely able to say, as tears flowed down her cheeks. Jacob's face lit up and he smiled wide. He slipped the ring on her ring finger and pulled Nessie up to her feet with him and kissed her.

Everyone but Edward and I were clapping. I looked at Edward and saw him glaring at Jacob. He was still tensed, still as a rock. I gently stroked the side of his face gently.

"Edward?" No response.

"Edward? Its our turn." I whispered in his ear to him.

He finally looked at me, as Jake and Ness sat back down to watch us exchange our gifts. I started at him with pleading eyes and pushed my shield away and thought.

'Edward, please calm down. It's Christmas. It's not an actual engagement ring. Please for me, let this go..for now.'

I snapped my shield back into place, and Edward's eyes widened slightly as he heard my thoughts. He nodded slightly and two seconds later he was completely relaxed and back to normal. Thankfully all this between us happened within 20 seconds and no one had paid us any attention at all.

"Mom! Look how beautiful my ring is!" Nessie exclaimed, showing me her ring.

"It's very pretty, Renesmee." I commented. I swiftly glanced at Jake. He was just gloating away and when he finally looked at me, I couldn't help but smile.

Renesmee and Jacob were so happy and I didn't want to ruin their Christmas. And why shouldn't I be happy for them? All I ever wanted for Jacob was for him to be happy and find the girl of his dreams. His one true love, his soul mate. And I just want my daughter to be safe and happy as well. So what's so bad that they have found what they were looking for, in each other? There's nothing wrong with that. They are exactly perfect for each other, just like Edward and I are. Everything I have wished for in life has almost come true now that my best friend and my daughter have now found happiness.

Finally it was time for Edward and I to exchange gifts. I was so excited about giving Edward his gift, that I didn't really care to even receive one from him. Of course, I still hate receiving gifts. But I don't complain on Christmas, and ruin everyone's fun. Edward reached behind him and pulls a rectangle shaped present. He handed it to me, and without another word, I opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a heart shaped diamond on it. I kept staring at it, something about it seemed familiar. Then I remembered, that was the same charm Edward had given me all those years ago the night before the fight with the newborns. It was his mothers and he gave it to me, in competition with Jacob at the time but he wont admit that. I looked at him confused and wondering why he would give this to me again.

"Edward, you have already given this to me once before. I know I don't wear the bracelet anymore, but I did not forget about it." I told him, and he chuckled.

"I know love. But I have made a few changes. For one, it's now on a necklace and with no other charms with it." He quickly glanced at Jacob and then looked back at me "And two, look at the diamond more closely."

I picked up the heart shaped diamond and examined it. Then I finally saw it, he had something engraved on it.

"My heart is forever yours." I read the words out loud. I looked at Edward, with an awe expression.

"Do you like it? I wanted it to have a little more meaning to it." He explained. I shook my head at him. He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to explain.

"I don't like it." I commented and saw his face fall. I quickly continued. "I love it Edward. You couldn't have given me anything more special then this. Thank you."

He smiled, pulling my face to his and kissing me softly. After a few minutes, we heard someone clear their throat. Of course it was Emmett, always killing the moment. I pulled back from him, smiling.

"Now it's your turn to receive your gift." He held his hand out, waiting. "But it's not here."

"Oh, well that's alright love. Its the thought that counts." Edward said as Emmett choked back a laugh.

"No no. You misunderstood me. Its not here." I motion around the room. "Its in our cottage."

He stared at me with a puzzled expression. I simply smiled and got up out of his lap. He followed suit, taking my hand.

"We will be right back." I informed the others. None of them were really paying attention to us now that they knew we were leaving the house. Edward and I walked to the back door, running outside and to our cottage, hand in hand.

As soon as we got there, I stopped us both right outside the front door and turned to face him.

"Ok, you have to close your eyes now." I excitedly told him.

He raised an eyebrow once more at me but closed his eyes, following my directions. I led him in the house and to the back room. It was a new room that I had Emmett and Alice add on to our cottage for me. I made it Edward's piano room. The walls were painted a comforting shade of blue, the floors were a beautiful dark mahogany brown wooden flooring. There was a section that had every recording equipment you could ever need. On the other side was a gorgeous dark gray stoned fireplace. I had a few pictures hung on the wall of Renesmee and pictures of Edward and I. I figured he could look at them and get inspiration from them. And in the middle of the room, was the piano. It was the exact same black piano that he had when he played my lullaby to me for the first time.

I pulled Edward into the room. I took him near the piano and let go of his hand.

"Love? Where are we?" He asked and I knew the scent of the room was new to him.

"You'll see." I smiled "You can open your eyes now."

Edward slowly opened his eyes, instantly his eyes went wide with shock. He looked around the room, taking in the scene before him. And then his eyes settled on the piano. He walked over to it, gliding his hand across the keys lightly. Then he stopped, turned and looked towards me.

"Bella... is this the same one as..." His voice trailed off. I smiled big and nodded.

"And this room, you built it for me?" He looked around once more.

"Yes, I wanted you to have your own room where you can play the piano and write more beautiful songs. It has everything you will need to record your songs as well." I explained to him. He smiled and pulled me into his arms, crushing his lips onto mine. I smiled against his lips and mumbled.

"Do you like your present?"

He pulled back and stared into my eyes, smiling his crooked smile that I love, taking my breath away.

"Bella, I love it. This is the most amazing gift I have ever received. Well, the second most amazing gift." He stated, and I looked at him confused. "The first most amazing gift you ever gave me was our beautiful daughter." He finished, still smiling.

I smiled back, "Your welcome...for both. Now sit down and test your piano out!" He chuckled took a seat on the bench.

As he was about to play, he finally noticed the words that were engraved above the keys. He stared at it briefly, a smile lighting up his face once more as he read it out loud.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." He smiled wider as he looked at me.

"I wanted to have something special engraved on the piano." I answered his unspoken question. "I also wanted to have engraved on it something I thought when I knew I was in love with you." I smiled and pointed to the other side above the keys. He looked to where I pointed and read it out loud once more.

"I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you." He finished, his face lit up as his smile grew even bigger.

"Of course I changed a couple words. Because even to this day, I'm still unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you."

He was speechless for the first time since I've met him. He pulled me onto his lap, kissing me passionately and fiercely. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

Just as our kiss was intensifying, my phone started ringing. I pulled back, unwillingly and groaned. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, looking at the caller id and see it was Charlie calling. I quickly answered.

"Merry Christmas Dad!"

Edward started kissing my neck, distracting me. I turned to smile at him, he always loves to distract me when I'm on the phone. But I don't even mind to be honest. It helps get me off the phone faster and get back to what we were doing. I listened for my dad to say something but he never did.

"Dad? Hello? Are you there?"

"What a shame it is that your father will be doomed to the life you never wanted him to have, huh Bella?" The familiar voice said. "If only you answered my question sooner, then maybe this wouldn't be happening to him right now."

"Where's my dad?" I growled.

Edward was listening the whole time, an as soon as he heard Mike, he instantly tensed up, growling.

Then the line went dead...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

As soon as the phone line went dead, numerous things went through my mind. I thought that maybe I was too late and my father was doomed to this life forever. Or the last thought that passed through my mind, was even harder to think about. My father was killed becasue of what I am.

I was snapped out of my thoughts quickly when Edward growled. Before I could think of what he was doing, he had me up in his arms, running through the woods, back to the main house. We burst through the door and first person we saw was Alice.

"I saw." She simply said. "I've already told the others. And of course, Nessie doesn't know."

"I need to go to Charlie's...now." I ordered and looked at both of them.

Edward didnt argue, he nodded at Alice and took my hand. Then we were out the back door again, running towards Charlie's.

It felt like I couldn't run fast enough, that my legs were holding me back from getting to my father's house. Those horrible thoughts kept running through my mind again. I couldn't stop them from entering. I just had this horrible feeling that I was too late. That my father was either dead or doomed to this life. That made the anger inside me build up, and I pushed my legs faster.

I saw Charlie's house coming into view as we ran through the woods. I looked at Edward and saw his face was in deep thought.

"Can you hear anyone's thoughts?" I asked him, trying to keep the panick out of my voice.

Edward never said a word, he just shook his head 'no'. Edward then picked up the speed pulling me along with him.

We bust through the front door, searching for danger while looking for my father. The fear and panic finally coming out of me.

"DAD?" I yelled as I ran upstairs. I didn't find him anywhere up there. I ran back downstairs and to the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as i saw it. The living room was destroyed. Practically everything was on the floor, and it was clear to tell my father was in here. He was probably on the couch watching the game, like he always does. Then Mike and Tanya come in and make him pay for my mistake. I looked around the rom at the items on the floor, there was definitely a struggle in here. That only made the anger inside me build more, my father tried to fight back.

As I looked around, something caught my eye near the kitchen. I looked up and saw my fathers shoe sticking out, lifeless. I froze completely, afraid to see anymore. I knew right then, that my father was dead.

"Edward" I barely managed to whisper. Edward followed my stare and rushed to my side.

"Bella, I dont smell any blood." He informed me.

But I knew that meant nothing. He was a fragile human, they could have ust snapped his neck. Blood wouldnt have been shed if that happened. I cringed at the thought. My insides felt like I could fall apart. This is worse than the pain Mike made me feel. My father was dead and it was all because of me. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to have his life end this way.

I grabbed a hold of Edward, afraid my legs were about to go out on me. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, supporting me. I couldn't take my eyes off his shoe. Part of me wanted to go into the kitchen and the other part was telling me not too. I knew if I saw my fathers dead body that I would lose it. And being a vampire, that could mean multiple different things. To be honest, I don't want to see what would happen if I lost it. I've had such great control over my emotions, I don't need to lose that control now.

"Bella.." Edward said, his voice full of different emotions. I looked up at him and saw the main emotion was anger.

"We need to leave, now."

I shook my head no at him and looked back towards the kitchen.

I forced my legs forward towards my fathers shoe. Something inside me was telling me I needed to go in there. I pulled Edward with me as we rounded the corner. What I saw next changed how I felt at that moment. I could go find Tanya and Mike right now and kill them without a second thought. The only emotion now that I was feeling was nothing but anger.

My father wasn't there. It was just his shoe. I still didn't feel relieved though. My father still could be dead somewhere else. Or he could be burning, changing into a vampire. I cringed again, as Edward let go of me.

"I'm going to go outside to see if I can pick up their scent. Then we can follow the trail." He explained to me before running outside.

I stood there just staring at the shoe that had made me believe my father was dead. I couldn't believe Tanya and Mike would go this far just to get back at me and Edward. They have gone too far and I am going to make them pay for doing this to Charlie. I am going to stop them for good.

Edward was back within seconds and came into the kitchen.

"Bella, we need to go now. The scent is still strong, we can follow it. It was heading east." He took my face in his hands and made me look at him. He stared into my eyes for an unmeasurable moment.

"We will find him, Bella." He finally said after getting me to calm down some.

I stared back into his eyes and nodded slightly. Edward let go of my face, took my hand and lead me out of the house. I didn't look back as we ran through the woods. We had been running for miles when the scent suddenly got stronger.

"Edward." Panic rising in my voice again.

" I know Bella." He told me, as we picked up our speed.

As we ran out of the woods, we came upon an abandon house. As we got closer we picked up a new scent. It wasn't Mike or Tanya, but we knew exactly who it was. Edward and I both growled, recognizing the scent.

"Edward, please tell me thats not.." I trailed off, not able to say the name.

"Yes Bella. It is." Edward said through clenched teeth.

Our direction turned and we started running towards the place we knew they were taking Charlie too. The trail we had been following was just to lead us away and they knew we would smell the new person involved in this and recognize the scent. They knew we would catch on quickly and that they wouldn't have much time once we did.

Edward pulled out his phone, dialing quickly. We both knew we would need the whole family to help us, if we wanted to get out alive ourselves.

"Carlisle, we have a problem." Edward told him what had happened at Charlie's house and the new scent we had come across. And where we had to go now.

"We need the whole family to come meet us." He informed them. "Make sure to get Jacob to keep Renesmee home." He hung up after making the arrangements to meet them and turned to me.

"We are going to need everyones help Bella." He told me. I nodded and we started running to where we were meeting the others.

Mike and Tanya were taking Charlie to a place that I knew he wouldn't come out alive or human.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

~*~Renesmee's POV~*~

Mom and dad had just left, going to the cottage I guess. I wasn't paying anyone any attention, except for Jacob. I was sitting in Jake's lap, staring at my beautiful ring. This was the best Christmas ever. Jake pulled my face up to look at him. He was smiling bigger than I was, perhaps even glowing. We stared into each others eyes for an immeasurable amount of time, getting lost in them.

After a few moments, Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips against mine gently. We sat there in our own little world, kissing each other for what seemed like forever. Hours could have gone by, days could have gone by, even weeks could have gone by and we wouldn't have noticed. All we cared about was each other, and what we were doing. My love for him grew 10 times stronger, if that was even possible, today. I know he could feel how strong our love is now, by the way he was kissing me.

"Knock it off you two!" Uncle Emmett interrupted us. Jacob and I pulled away from each other, and I heard Jake growl slightly as I blushed. I looked at Uncle Emmett and gave him a dirty look.

"Don't look at me like that Nessie. If your parents were here, they would have not even let you two continue for as long as you did."

"Gosh Uncle Emmett! We were only kissing, that's it. We don't interrupt you and Aunt Rose!" I complained.

"Yea but I remember what your parents told us that happened last time you were 'just kissing' and how it almost went too far." Uncle Emmett said and raised an eyebrow.

"You just have to bring up the past don't you Emmett?" Jacob kind of growled. He was glaring at Uncle Emmett. I knew how much Jacob hated how my family would get in the middle of things with him and me.

"Uncle Emmett, I know that happened. But obviously that wasn't going to happen right now. I'm not a little kid anymore. I know what I'm doing." I tried calming the situation but I don't think it worked.

"Yes, but you are still five years old Renesmee." Uncle Emmett responded, crossing his arms. I groaned, couldn't believe he was saying that.

"Technically, yes. I'm five years old but I'm not and you know that! You know that I'm physically and mentally 16!" I started to shout. I was really starting to get irritated and Jake could see that. Jacob took my hand and rubbed soothingly circles on the back of it. I looked at him and sighed. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him.

Uncle Emmett was about to argue some more when we heard Aunt Alice gasp. Everyone looked in her direction and we all knew that look on her face. Aunt Alice was having a vision, and it didn't look like it was a good vision.

"Alice? What is it?" Uncle Jasper asked her, putting a hand on her thigh. Aunt Alice came out of the vision and forced a smile on her face. She looked at Uncle Jasper, giving him a certain kind of look.

"Aunt Alice, is something the matter?" I asked her, worried.

"No Nessie. I just saw a shopping trip coming up for us girls." She smiled at me, and looked at Jacob.

I felt Jake tense underneath me, whatever look Aunt Alice just gave him, made him tense up. I knew something was up and I was going to get answers. I looked up at Jacob, his face was not relaxed at all like he had been a minute ago.

"Jake, what is going on?" I asked him. He shook his head at me, which made me sigh frustrated. While I was trying to get answers from Jake, I heard Aunt Alice whispering too fast and quiet for me to hear, to the others. Then Aunt Alice got up and went to the kitchen.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" I literally shouted at them all.

"Renesmee, nothing is going on. You don't need to worry, dear." Grandma said to me.

Then a few minutes later, I heard mom and dad come in the back door and talk to Aunt Alice. Before I could even get up and go to them, they were back out the door, gone again.

Aunt Alice returned to the room and sat back down next to Uncle Jasper. By now, I have had enough with all the secrets.

"If someone don't tell me right now what's going on, I will leave and follow mom and dad!" I threatened.

"We should just tell her." Uncle Jasper said.

"I guess we really don't have a choice, and besides she should know." Aunt Rose chimed in.

"Nessie, I had a vision about your Grandpa Charlie. Mike and Tanya took him. Your parents are going to go find him right now." Aunt Alice told me and Jake. Jacob growled louder then he did with Uncle Emmett.

"I need to go help them." Jake said quickly, sliding me off his lap and standing up.

"Jacob, there's nothing you can do right now. Edward and Bella are going to his house. Once they know something, they will call. Until then, you need to just wait." Aunt Alice told him.

"Well I need to go let the pack know, so they are on alert." Jake said and headed for the door. I hadn't moved or spoke since Aunt Alice told me my grandpa was missing. My eyes started to fill up with tears. Jake looked back at me and saw I was about to cry and quickly came back to my side. He picked me up in his arms, holding me tightly.

"Don't cry Ness. Everything will be ok." Jake tried calming me down. But it wasn't working. I was sad, but I was also angry. Angry that someone would involve my human grandfather in the supernatural world. He never bothered anyone, so why bother him?

I wanted to go help my parents look for him. I just couldn't sit around and do nothing. No one would let me help when it was my mom in danger. But this time, I was going to help whether they liked it or not.

"I want to help find him." I whispered, knowing everyone would be able to hear me. I looked at Jake, eyes still filled with tears. But before he could respond the others started to argue about what I said.

"Absolutely not Nessie!" Aunt Alice said.

"It's too dangerous, dear." Grandma added.

"No way in hell are you helping kiddo." Uncle Emmett commented. He was as bad as my parents.

As I was about to object, Grandpa's cell phone started to ring. Suddenly the room went quiet, everyone listening to the conversation.

"Alright, we will meet you there in 10 minutes." Grandpa said and hung up the phone. "Edward and Bella need us to meet them. It seems Charlie is being taken to Italy,"  
>Everyone in the room growled loudly as soon as Grandpa said that. I just looked at them all confused.<p>

"What's wrong with them taking him to Italy?" I asked them and looked at Jacob.

"Ness, in Italy is where the Volturi live. You were very young when they came here. But they are bad lee- I mean vampires." Jake explained to me.

"What do you mean bad vampires?"

"Renesmee, they are royalty. They are like in charge of all vampires. They keep everyone in line and make sure that the existence of our kind is kept a secret. If they take Charlie there, then they will know our secret was exposed and they will kill him." Grandpa explained more for me. I suddenly gasped, frozen in place after hearing that.

"NO! We have to go help Grandpa Charlie!" I shouted as I got up and was running towards the door. Of course they were faster than me, Uncle Jasper got to the door first, blocking it from me.

"Renesmee, you're not going. Your parents will not allow it and neither will we." Uncle Jasper said to me, making me get mad.

"I'm not a little child anymore, I can help everyone too." I complained.

"Nessie, your half human. You can still get hurt. We are just protecting you." Aunt Rose said to me, trying to get me to understand.

"I don't care! I'm helping!" I somehow managed to squeeze past Uncle Jasper and ran out the door. Of course I knew they all would be right behind me. I heard Jacob groan and phase, running fast to me.

"Renesmee! Stop!" Grandpa shouted.

Eventually they caught up to me, and Uncle Emmett grabbed me gently, holding me in place.

"Let go! I want to help!" I struggled trying to get free.

"Carlisle, we need to get to Edward and Bella. Just let her come and they can make her go back home." Uncle Jasper stated.

"Alright, we do need to get to them. Jacob, stay beside Renesmee." Grandpa instructed him, and I saw Jacob nod his head.

Then we were off again, running to meet mom and dad. We finally made it to where mom and dad were waiting. As soon as they saw me, they were furious.

"What is Renesmee doing here?" Mom shouted at us.

"She wouldn't stay behind Bella." Aunt Rose told her.

"She took off before we could catch her." Uncle Jasper added.

"She wasn't suppose to know about any of this! Why did you tell her?" Mom was furious. I couldn't believe how furious she was, just because I came.

"Bella, she knew something was wrong. We had to tell her." Aunt Alice tried to calm the situation down.

"Mom, I want to help find Grandpa Charlie." I quietly said.

"It's too dangerous for you Renesmee." Dad said through clenched teeth. Jake growled in agreement beside me.

"Jacob, you can't come either." Mom told him, Jake shook his enormous head, growling while doing so.

"Jacob, we will be in the Volturi's territory. They will kill you instantly." Dad explained to him, trying to make Jacob understand. Jake growled again and shook his head more. Dad sighed and looked at everyone else.

"Bella and I came across a familiar scent with Tanya and Mike's"

"Do you know who it was?" Grandpa asked dad.

"Felix." Dad growled slightly.

"Well, let's go then. Why are we just standing here?" Uncle Emmett said kind of excitedly. He was always up for a fight, no matter how dangerous it could be.

"Emmett, we can't just walk in there. We need a plan." Uncle Jasper said as a wave of calm spread through everyone. I just stood there as everyone was working out a plan.

Jacob nudged my arm with his nose. I looked at him and saw the concern for me in his eyes.

"Jake, I'll be fine. I promise." I tried convincing him as I petted his head. He responded with a tiny whine, nuzzling his head into my side.

"Jacob, you are to protect Renesmee at all times. If things turn bad, you get her out of there immediately." My dad said giving him instructions. Jacob nodded at stared at dad. I'm guessing asking him something in his mind.

"No Jacob. Do not involve anymore of the pack." My dad answered and Jacob growled. "Jacob you do not understand the seriousness of this."  
>Jacob growled loudly, scratching at the ground with his paw, in frustration.<p>

"Fine Jacob. But they need to get here quickly. We need to get moving, if we want to save Charlie." Dad sighed, giving in.

"Great, more mutts are going to come with us? What are we asking to fight with the Volturi? Cause that is what will happen with all those dogs with us." Aunt Rose complained. I hated how she called them mutts and dogs.

"Yes Rosalie. Jacob has a good idea. He is going to have the pack set up outside of Volterra, guarding. That way if Mike and Tanya try to escape, they will take them down. He is also going to have Embry and Quil come inside with us, of course in their human form. And if need be, they can phase if things turn bad."

Everyone agreed and within minutes, the pack arrived and joined us. The plan was set and we were ready to go save Grandpa Charlie. We were about to leave when mom came up to me.

"Renesmee, please promise me that you will listen to me your father and I. If we tell you to run, then you and Jacob run. Do you understand me?" She said sternly. I nodded my head at her, and she kissed my forehead.

Then we were off, running towards Volterra. Jacob stayed near me like he had promised, and after a while, he got behind me, lifting me up by his head, and pushing me back on his back. I leaned down and laid my head on top of his and whispered into his ear 'I love you'.

We finally made it to Volterra and the pack spread out around the city and took their places, guarding. Quil and Embry phased back to human and were running with us towards the Volturi's castle. We walked up to the doors, and they flew open. Two men and one girl were standing there, the girl looked very young.

"We have been expecting you." The girl said in a tiny voice.

"Jane." Dad simply said.

She motioned for us to come in, and to follow her. We did so, and the two men walked behind us. They led us through dark cold halls, and eventually made it to two more huge doors. She opened them and we walked into a room that was huge and had three thrones in it with three men in each one.

"Welcome my friends." The man from the middle throne said as he got up and came towards us.

"This is such a wonderful surprise. Of course we were told you were coming."

"Where is my father, Aro" Mom said rudely.

"Your father? My dear, I do not know what you are talking about." Aro responded.

"Yes you do!" Mom shouted and dad took her hand in his.

I looked around, I was standing behind my family. They were lined up side by side. Jacob stood beside me, almost halfway in front of me. And Quil and Embry stood beside Jacob and me.

"My dear, I do not know what you are talking about." Aro said honestly.

"Then why were you expecting us?" Grandpa asked.

"Ah Carlisle. My dear friend. We were expecting you because we were given some very interesting information. And Mike and Tanya helped us led you all here." He explained to us.

Mom looked at dad confused. What was going on? Where was my grandpa at? If he is not here then where could he be? Or was this all a trap?

All I know is that I had a bad feeling inside me, that this was not going to end well. Would I lose some of my family? Or would Jacob lose someone in his pack? Or, and the last question was the hardest to think. Would I lose Jacob?

I don't know what was going to happen now, but I knew something big and something bad was about to happen.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

~*Bella's POV*~

I stood there trying to figure out what was going on. The Volturi acted confused to why I was asking for my father. And Aro said he had Mike and Tanya lead us here. So where was my father? Were we just tricked into coming to Volturi when they took my father somewhere else? And why did Aro want Mike and Tanya to bring us here?

I looked over at Edward, confused. Edward was glaring at Aro, growling quietly.

"Edward?" I whispered, placing my hand on his arm. He looked at me, his face was filled with anger. Whatever Aro was thinking, Edward didn't like.

"Charlie isn't here, Bella." He said through clenched teeth.

"Wait, what? Where is he then?" I panicked.

"He's at work Bella. Mike and Tanya tricked you. They tricked us all." Alice answered. I looked over and saw her coming out of a vision. I growled in response and looked towards Aro.

"Aro just tell us what you want." Jasper said, he was guarded. Looking everywhere, I'm guessing to make sure no one was trying to sneak up behind us to attack.

"We were informed that young Renesmee here has broken a very important rule." Aro explained.

"Well, actually Aro. All of the Cullen's have broken the rules" Caius corrected, sounding a bit too happy about that. Of course he would be happy, Caius has wanted to destroy us since Edward, Alice and I were here years ago.

"Ah, you are correct, Caius." Aro agreed, looking at him and then turning back to us.

"And what rule did we happen to break, Aro?" Edward asked rudely, his body still tensed.

"The most important rule that we have, Edward." Aro said, staring at us with an almost terrifying look in his eyes. "To keep the existence of our kind a secret."

"We have NOT broken that rule!" Edward snapped, I placed my hand on his arm.

"Edward, you sound so sure of yourself. Let me remind you of a certain human." Caius smirked at him before continuing.

"Ricky."

As soon as Caius said Ricky's name, a growl came out of everyone, including the three wolves. Renesmee on the other hand did not growl, I heard a tiny gasp escape her lips. I looked back at her and saw the fear in her eyes. Jacob must have felt her getting scared, because he moved his head to her, rubbing her arm with his head in a comforting way.

"There was a situation with Ricky that needed to be handled. But we made sure that everyone would think he hit his head too hard, including himself. So the secret was never really exposed." Alice spoke to them.

"And what situation would require you exposing who you are to him?" Aro asked, but his voice made me feel like he already knew what had happened to my daughter. He looked at Edward and walked to him.

"Let me see what happened." He said to him, holding his hands out, taking Edward's hand, reading everything in his mind. I stood there, watching and waiting. Worried about what is going to happen next.

After a few seconds, Aro dropped Edward's hand and stepped back. The look on his face was not hopeful at all. He turned his back towards us, looking at Marcus and Caius.

"It seems we have one more issue to discuss, that we didn't know about." Aro spoke to the other two. Marcus and Caius sat in silence, waiting for Aro to continue.

"It seems young Renesmee is mating with a mutt. Who I am guessing is the mutt standing in front of her." Aro finished explaining, pointing towards Jake. Jacob growled, getting closer to Renesmee as she put her arm on him.

"And the problem with that would be what?" I snapped at him with an attitude, glaring at him. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear telling me to calm down.

"We simply cannot allow one of our kind to mate with a dog." Aro answered, staring at the three of them.

Jacob, Quil and Embry growled fiercely at him, Esme stepped back to stand by them, hoping to keep them calm herself.

"We will not allow this to happen. And it must be stopped now." Aro spoke in his friendly tone, friendly but threatening.

"What is so wrong with my granddaughter being with him, Aro?" Carlisle asked, I could tell he was hoping this wouldn't turn into a fight. Carlisle still did not like fighting. especially in the heart of the Volturi.

"Ah my dear friend, Carlisle. You know how we work and the rules we set. But we never thought to make a rule about these mutts you associate with." Aro spoke directly to Carlisle. I heard Rosalie stifle a laugh, and looked over at her the same time Edward did. He glared at her with the look that could kill if it were possible.

I looked behind my family at them and Renesmee. Jacob was standing closer to her, with most of him in front of her in a protectively way. As Quil and Embry stood behind her. They were surrounding her, closing her in more so no one could get to her after Aro said that.

That's when I saw that the room was getting more crowded. Before it was just a few guards, but now the guards were double in size. Alec, Demetri and Felix had joined us as well. That's when I knew this was going to turn into a fight. I closed my eyes and pushed my shield out to cover my family and Jacob. Thankfully I only needed to put Jacob in the shield for the whole pack to be under it. I opened my eyes in time to feel Jane trying to use her power on me. I smirked at her, and she let out a low growl.

"Jane, dear." Aro looked at her and she stopped instantly. Aro turned his attention back to us, glaring at the wolves every so often. I started getting a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach just from the look Aro had on his face.

"What are you going to do Aro, keep them apart?" Emmett said, speaking for the first time since we got here.

"Of course not." Aro responded. We were not convinced it was going to be that easy. We all knew he was up to something. If he wasn't, then he wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of getting us here.

"We are going to get rid of the problem." Aro continued, smiling a threatening smile. I suddenly backed towards Jake, standing beside him. Edward followed me standing on the other side of him.

"You're not going to touch them, Aro. They don't do anything to you. Just because my daughter is with one of them doesn't mean they pose a threat to any of you!" I argued through clenched teeth, getting extremely angry. I was not going to let Aro do anything to Jake or the pack. I pushed my shield away from me, and thought to Edward.

'Are the rest of the pack in danger?' Edward's head turned slightly towards Jake and ever so slightly he shook his head 'no'. I quickly put my shield back over me, making sure everyone was still under it as well.

"My dear Bella, I'm afraid you have no say in the matter." Aro looked at me.

"Aro, there must be another way then eliminating the wolves." Carlisle tried changing his mind.

"Carlisle, you know how we work. We simply cannot let this happen and the only solution is to get rid of the problem. Which is killing off the dogs."

I saw Embry and Quil trembling uncontrollably. They were ready to phase at any second. Jacob growled quietly to them, I'm guessing he wants them to calm down. He doesn't want them phasing unless he gives the orders. If they phased now, it would start the fight. But I think no matter what, a fight was surely to happen. I saw everyone in the guard, preparing themselves to attack. I kept my shield strongly wrapped around my family and the pack, I looked to Edward. He knew the same thing as I did, we were not going to be able to leave in peace like we had once before.

"Patience." Aro spoke to the guard, then looks towards Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri.

"We must first introduce the newest member to the Volturi." Aro smiled, turning to look at us.

We looked at each other confused. Why would we need to meet the new Volturi member? What did it matter to us who it was? Aro stopped the guard from attacking the wolves and us just to introduce this vampire to us?

"You may come in now." Aro announced.

Suddenly, I saw someone enter the room. I could sense immediately that it was a newborn vampire. But I couldn't recognize who it was. I did know though it wasn't my father or mother.

"I would introduce you officially to each other. But I believe you all have already met him before, when he was human that is." Aro said to us. I was still confused, he looked familiar but I just couldn't figure out who he was.

Then Edward growled loudly beside me, we all looked at him at once.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked him, worried and confused.

"It's Ricky." Edward said through clenched teeth, growling.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As soon as Edward said his name, my whole body froze. I watched him walk over to Aro. A growl slowly building up in my chest, creeping up my throat and ready to come out. Ricky is a vampire now, and was staring at my daughter with an evil smile on his face. That did it for me and I could no longer hold in the growl that was building up inside me. I growled at him loudly and fiercely. Ricky turned his attention to me, smirking. I stood there, glaring at him, wishing that was enough to just kill him. I didn't want him going anywhere near my daughter. Jacob was crouched down, constantly growling at Ricky. While Renesmee was hiding in Jacob's fur, completely afraid of Ricky. She was even more afraid of him now that he was a vampire. That was easy to tell by the look on her face. The rest of the family continues to stare at Aro and Ricky, ready for Aro to order the attack. We all knew it was coming, it was just a matter of when.

Suddenly, I felt my shield completely disappear from everyone, including myself. I tried concentrating harder, trying to pull my shield back from where ever it went, using all the strength I had. But my shield wasn't there anymore, it was gone. It was like I never had a shield to begin with, that I never had a power at all. I hoped that Edward would be able to read my mind now with m shield being gone.

'Edward, my shield is gone. I don't know what happened but I don't have my power anymore.' I thought to Edward.

Edward's head snapped towards me, and then he growled looking at Ricky. That confused me for a few minutes before everything finally clicked in my mind. Ricky had a power, and he is responsible for my shield disappearing.

"Ricky has made a great new addition to the Volturi." Aro informed us, sounding proud.

"He's a shield blocker." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"A shield blocker? Are you kidding me?" I asked him.

Everyone then looked at Edward, with confused and worried eyes. They also knew they were unprotected by my shield now. We were all vulnerable now to any of their powers.

"He can make someone's shield useless, as if they never had the power to shield ever." Edward continued, explaining what he just read in Aro's mind.

"Oh no." Was all I could say?

"It's a very useful power. We find it to be of great use to us." Aro smiled.

Suddenly, Edward growled but before I could respond to him, my body was filled with the most excruciating pain that I have ever felt. Nothing could compare to the pain I was feeling at this moment. I saw the look on Edward's face, he was in pain along with me. He was not experiencing it the way I was, he was in pain from seeing me in pain. I fell to the ground, screaming as Edward fell to his knees beside me. Alice joined Edward, just trying to be of some kind of comfort for me. But I didn't hear anything from them. All I could hear were the screams coming from my mouth and my daughters sobs. I could hear my daughter sobbing from watching her mother being tortured like this.

"Stop it!" Edward's velvet voice was threatening and his teeth were clenched together tightly.

Suddenly things went from bad to worse. Three things happened all at one time, Jacob growled and lunged at Jane. Then the pain suddenly left my body and I could sit up and see what was unfolding here. I looked in time to see Alec and Felix attacking Jake. Alec had gotten to Jane and Jake right before Jake grabbed Jane's arm in his mouth. Alec punched Jake in his side and I cringed as I hard Jacob bark out in pain. I got up and was preparing to go help him but Edward grabbed me around my waist stopping me. I looked up at him confused, and his attention was on Quil and Embry. Then Felix grabbed Jacob by his head and threw him across the room. I watched as my best friend slammed into the hard stoned wall and fall to the ground.

Before Jacob hit the wall, Quil and Embry had phased quickly, leaving Renesmees side to help him. Felix knocked them both across the room where Jake had flown as well. My daughter was left alone behind the family, anyone could get to her easily.

Before I could get up and get over to my daughter, the rest of the guard took orders from Aro and attacked us. The wolves started attacking the guard to get them off us, as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper went after Felix, Demetri and Alec. The fight was getting worse, I was throwing a guard member off me, trying to get over to my daughter.

That's when I saw Ricky grab Renesmee by her throat and took her to Aro quickly.

"NO!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Enough" Aro said with authority in his voice. Everyone stopped instantly, going back to their side of the room, Jake slowly backed towards us along with Quil and Embry. That's when Jacob finally saw that Renesmee was not with us anymore. He looked towards Aro and saw that he had Renesmee. He snarled and crouched down, preparing to attack Aro.

"Jacob! Don't!" Edward yelled, we knew what would happen if Jacob attacked Aro. I couldn't bare to think of it right now.

Jasper and Emmett went to Jake, blocking him from Aro and holding him back. Jacob growled fiercely, showing his clenched teeth.

I looked back at my daughter. She was terrified being next to Ricky and seeing Jacob fighting. I saw her take a step away from Aro, and he quickly looked at her. Renesmee had tears flowing down her cheeks, which made me even angrier. I wanted to rip Ricky and Aro's heads off.

"Let my daughter go, Aro." I ordered through tightly clenched teeth. I started glaring at him, wishing so badly that I could just go throw Aro into a wall, grab my daughter and run. But I know I would be dead in a heartbeat.

"The rules were broken. Someone has to face the consequences." Caius said. Marcus and Caius had joined Aro, standing beside him.

Aro handed Renesmee to Ricky, and stepped closer to us. Ricky grabbed her around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, smirking. Jacob growled even louder at him, looking for a way around Jasper and Emmett.

"Let her go, Aro. I'm the one that told Ricky about our existence." Edward confessed. Everyone looked at him once again, shocked. "If you must punish someone, then punish me, not my daughter."

"Edward, No!" I cried out, placing my hand on his arm and placing other hand in his, intertwining our fingers. I was trying to keep him with me permanently. I want our daughter back just as much as he does, but I knew the Volturi would kill him instantly along with our daughter.

"Son, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked him, confused.

"I'll take her punishment. No one else exposed us. I am the one responsible for all this." Edward ignored us, continuing on.

"Ah, Edward. We could never destroy you. Your gift is much too valuable to destroy." Aro smiled, clasping his hands together.

"So you're going to punish someone who is innocent and has done nothing wrong?" Edward's voice was threatening.

"She is not exactly innocent, my dear friend. If she was never with the human in the first place. Then all of this could have been avoided. The blame is young Renesmee." Caius retorted.

"We do not wish to destroy this young one. We want her to join us. We would be delighted to have her. Her only choice now is to stay or to die." Aro spoke as he turned towards her.

"I...Don't...want to choose either." My daughter's voice was shaky and full of fear as a tear falls down her cheek. Jacob snarled quietly, inching closer to Renesmee.

"I'm afraid you will have to choose. Or we will choose for you." Caius told her, grinning. "And honestly, I would love to choose for you." His smile was not at all friendly. It was the smile of an evil demon, and that was exactly who Caius was.

"We would much rather you join us. It would be such a waste to destroy you, my dear." Aro spoke sweetly to her, but I could see behind his fake kindness. I never did believe he was as kind as he seems to be.

"I'd rather die than to join and stay here in this horrible place with any of you!" Renesmee answered, confidently.

"So your choice is to die? Then so be it." Caius said quickly, extremely happy with her decision. He motioned for Demetri to come to him.

"Renesmee! No!" I cried out again for my daughter. The rest of the family shouted at the same time. Jacob whined in agony just from hearing her say she wants to die.

"There has to be another way! Please let her go!" Esme pleaded.

"Aro, my granddaughter did not realize the dangers of being around a human. She is new to this still. She did not have years like we all have. She meant no harm by any of this. It will not happen again." Carlisle tried reasoning with him.

"And what about the mutts?" Aro asked in a disgusted tone.

"They are no threat to any one of you." Jasper answered, clearly upset. I had wondered why this whole time he didn't use his power to calm everyone down. Then I thought how strange it was how everyone had suddenly stopped fighting earlier even with Aro ordering them to stop. Everyone would have been fighting still. That's when I knew, Jasper had calmed everyone down at that moment. If he hadn't the fight would still be going on.

"They seem to be a threat to us right now." Caius answered.

"That's because you have one of our family members. A family member who is not just loved by us but loved by them as well." Alice explained.

"Caius, they could be useful to us." Aro turned to him. Caius face dropped and he looked angry.

"How could those MUTTS be of any use to us?" Caius literally yelled.

"They could serve us. They would be very useful to us. Just imagine the possibilities we would have with them on our side!" Aro smiled, explaining his plan.

The wolves growled furiously, shaking their enormous heads quickly. I knew they would never work with the Volturi. It would go against their nature and they hate vampires. They only like us because we try to be more human than vampire. But they would never be able to work with the Volturi without killing them. I couldn't believe Aro would actually think they would agree to this. He was absolutely crazy. Or was he up to something else?

"So my young furry friends. Will you agree to working with us?" Aro directed towards the wolves.

Jacob growled and shook his head no at Aro.

"Such a shame. The only other choice is to destroy young Renesmee here. Well we shall proceed then." Aro motioned for Felix this time. Felix went to Aro quickly.

"Go ahead Felix." Aro motioned towards Renesmee. I watched in horror, frozen in my place. I was not going to just stand here and watch my daughter be killed. I started to plan quickly in my mind what I would do.

"NO!" Every single one of us shouted.

Felix grabbed my sobbing daughter, and raised his arm. Felix swung his arm towards my daughter.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

My whole world was crashing down around me. My daughter was going to be killed right in front of me. And I couldn't get my body to me to save my daughter. I was frozen in place, not able to move even an inch. Everyone around me growled and moved forward, ready to lunge at Felix to stop him. I knew they wouldn't be able to stop him in time and I couldn't watch my daughter die. I closed my eyes and heard my daughter scream. It felt like I was ripped apart from the inside. My legs were shaky and ready to give out on me and a horrible pain shot through my chest. I was going to lose my daughter, and there wasn't anything I could do. The pain from this was unbearable and I didn't know how any of us were going to survive through this.

Then I suddenly heard a loud, fierce growl, that sounded deadly. I looked over and saw Jake jump n Felix. Jake knocked Felix away from Renesmee, pushing him into a wall. Jake went to grab Felix by his throat with his teeth. But before he could, Felix threw him across the room. Jake went flying in the air and hitting the floor hard, yards away from Felix. Jacob got up and ran back towards Felix. Quil and Embry joined Jake and they attacked Felix. Demitri grabbed Quil and slammed him into the wall. Then he grabbed Embry and slammed him into the wall as well. I looked over at Jane and saw her walking towards Jake and Felix. She was smiling at Jake and getting closer to him. Jake was too busy fighting Felix t even notice Jane. But I knew that smile on her face and what she was about to do.

"Jake!" I yelled, hoping to save him from her powers but I was too late. Jake fell back onto the ground, howling in pain. Jane's smile grew bigger and so did Jacob's pain. His howl was so loud that you could probably hear it for miles.

"Please Stop!" Renesmee cried out. She tried rushing to Jake but Ricky grabbed her, stopping her.

"Jane." Aro said calmly. Jane looked away from Jake, removing the pain from him.

Quil and Embry went to Jake and helped him up. They starting backing towards us and stopped after a few steps. They were closer to Renesmee than we were.

"Have you changed your minds?" Aro asked the wolves. They didn't respond to Aro. They just stood there, glaring and snarling. Aro nodded at Felix and Jane.

"Then so be it." Aro replied as Felix walked towards Renesmee again as Jane stood in place facing the wolves, ready to use her powers on them in case they interfere again.

"WAIT!" Edward shouted, pain evident in his voice. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Edward rushed over to Jacob, talking quietly and quickly to him. He spoke so quietly that no one could hear him but Jake.

Jacob growled quietly at Edward and it sounded like he was arguing with him. Then after a few minutes, Jake let out a big sigh, putting his head down and nodded his head. Whatever Edward said to him. Jake was not happy about. In fact, Jake looked defeated in a way, like he just sold his soul to the devil. What did Edward say to Jake and what was he agreeing too? Edward turned towards Aro then, looking at all three of the Volturi Leaders.

"Jacob has agreed to take the deal you have offered to him and the pack." Edward said, speaking for Jake.

I gasped loudly, shaking my head 'no' quickly. I couldn't believe Jake would agree to something like that. I did not want anything to happen to my daughter but that didn't mean I wanted to sacrifice my best friend. I couldn't let this happen with Jake and the pack. I was not going to stand by and watch Aro treat Jacob and the pack as his personal guard dogs or something.

Quil and Embry snapped their heads toward Edward and then Jacob. They were furious about this. They were growling quietly the whole time Edward and Jake were having their quiet conversation. Jake kept his head down in shame, and I could tell he was very upset about this.

"Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands together once.

"Great, now we are friends with the flea infested dogs?" Caius complained, standing up. He was glaring at the wolves and looked like he was ready to order the kill for them. Marcus just sat there quietly through all of this, looking bored as always. He would nod his head in agreement every now and then but he mostly kept out of this whole situation. So it's hard to tell if he agrees with Aro or Caius.

"Of course not Caius!" Aro responded, surprised by his reaction. "But if we are threatened or we needed to eliminate a problem, then they would help us greatly. They will be great allies to have on our side. I've seen how they helped the Cullen's fight against the newborn army years ago. Just imagine the possibilities!" He finished, sounding excited.

"How do you know they won't turn on us? They could side with our enemy and kill us off." Caius argued with Aro. He didn't like this, he wanted the pack dead. Not to befriend them and have them on their side. Aro put his hand up to Caius, silencing him for the time being.

"Caius, this is a great thing for us. But since you are not agreeing, shall we see what Marcus says?" Aro turned towards Marcus.

"I agree with Aro. I see great potential having these canines on our side." Marcus spoke for the first time.

Caius growled, angrily, and said back down in his throne. He never took his eyes off the wolves, just sitting there and glaring at them. I looked over to Edward, trying to figure out what he was up too. I needed to know what he was planning for the pack. He wouldn't just tell Jake to agree to something like this for no reason, right?

"There's one condition, Aro." Edward continued to speak after they had their disagreement among themselves. Aro turned back to Edward and Jacob, motioning for him to continue.

"They will agree to work with you. IF you let all the wolves, including Jacob, go back to their homes. And, you let Renesmee go as well."

"Ah, if I let them all go, then how will the wolves serve us?" Aro questioned him.

"You said you only needed them to be as allies. Until you need their help, they will be in the reservations in Washington. Aro, we both know that keeping the wolves here will only cause problems." Edward tried reasoning with him. He was definitely up to something. I just hope Aro doesn't figure that out.

"Ok but they better come back when we need them or we will eliminate them." Aro warned. Caius smiled at the thought of eliminating the wolves and not having to work with them.

"Now, let my daughter go." I ordered through my clenched teeth. Alice came to my side quickly, in case I decided to lunge at them. They didn't want another fight to happen and I'm guessing Alice saw in a vision that I would attack Ricky or Aro.

"Certainly." Aro smiled. "But I have my own condition."

Great, of course they wouldn't let us go with out wanting something in return. Wasn't making the pack work with them, enough for him? What else could he possibly want from all of us?

The last time Edward, Alice and I were here, I was still human and they let us go if Edward had promised to change me. They were not going to let us go this time without something in return again.

"We still will not allow a wolf and a vampire to be mates." Aro explained. "If we find out they are still mates, we will take action. And the punishment may result in death."

Jake was ready to attack Aro this time, but Edward held him back.

"That's not right. They are in love." Rose complained, surprising all of us that she was trying to help Jake. Of course she would help Renesmee any way she could but not Jacob.

"Aro, you can't force soul mates to stay away from each other. It's the worse pain to feel, not being with the person you were destine for." Jasper argued.

"And besides that, you would be a complete cold hearted bastard if you make them two stay apart." Emmett growled, Rose grabbed his arm.

"I can and I will." Aro simply replied.

"I'm not staying away from Jake." My daughter spoke with hurt and anger in her voice.

"Aro you must understand. They are truly in love. It's the purest love you can find. Just like what all of us have found, including all of you." Carlisle reasoned, trying to get him to understand/ "Marcus, I'm sure you can see that."

"In deed, he is right, Aro. Their love just might be stronger than what I felt from Edward and Bella." Marcus agreed, looking at Aro. A tiny bit of hope went through my body. Maybe Marcus can make Aro see that he can't keep Renesmee and Jake apart. "Although, I still agree with Aro. A wolf and a vampire do not belong together."

The tiny hope I had was shot down quickly. I do not know how either of them will survive if they are not allowed to be together. And how would I be able to just stand by and let them do this to my daughter and best friend? Jacob was in agony from hearing this, I knew he would not survive being away from her.

"Carlisle, you know our laws. You must understand that we simply cannot allow this to continue."  
>"But you do not have a law stating a wolf and a vampire can not be mates." Carlisle disagreed.<p>

"Your right, we don't. But nothing like them has happened before. So there is a law now." Aro smiled in victory.

"Alright, Bella and I will keep Renesmee from Jacob." Edward answered. I looked at him in shock, along with everyone else.

"Daddy! No!" I won't stay away from him!" Renesmee cried out, tears flowing down her face again. Jacob growled and nudged Edward with his head. Edward never looked at either one of them.

"Wonderful. You are free to leave then." Aro said, happily. Ricky let Renesmee go and I rushed over to her. I pulled her away quickly, glaring at Ricky. I pulled her back to our family.

Edward, Jake, Quil and Embry backed up towards us, still glancing around to make sure no one was going to attack.

Renesmee cried on my shoulder, walking beside me. I tried comforting her and hugged her tightly.

"It's going to be ok sweetheart." I whispered in her ear. Rose and Alice joined Renesmee and I, trying to comfort her as well.

We all started walking to the door, with Esme and Carlisle in front. Emmett, Jasper and Edward had the wolves follow us and they followed the wolves.

Right before we walked out of the throne room, Aro spoke one last time.

"Remember, we do not give second chances. Make sure you follow through on your promises, as you won't get another chance."

And with that, all of us walked out quickly.

As soon as the throne room doors closed, we were running. Edward had come up to Renesmee and I, picked up Renesmee in his arms. I saw him whisper something to her and she nodded her head, hiding her face in his shoulder.  
>We left the castle quickly, and ran out of the city. We met up with the rest of the pack a few miles away from Volterra. Jacob, Quil and Embry were discussing things with the others. I turned to Edward then, and saw him trying to comfort Renesmee.<p>

"Why did you agree to all that Edward?" I asked him, crossing my arms in the process.

"I will explain everything once we get home, love." Edward answered me. "Right now, we need to leave from here completely."

I sighed, and nodded my head. Renesmee cried herself to sleep in Edward's arms as the wolves joined us, ready to go home as well. Jacob started at her with pain and sadness in his eyes. It hurts him more than it does Edward and I, to see her in pain and crying.

"We should get going." Carlisle told everyone.

Then we started heading towards home.

As we were running, I kept getting this feeling we were being followed by someone. I kept glancing behind us, looking to make sure we weren't being followed. A few times, I thought I had seen something or something, but I couldn't get a clear view of it. So I just let it go, thinking it's just the stress from the events recently. I just wanted to get home and find out why Edward let the Volturi influence him to agree to everything they said.

The whole way home, that strange feeling of someone following us grew stronger. We got back to Forks, and the wolves ran back to La Push, except for Jake. He followed us back to the house, and phased as soon as we were in the yard. Edward handed Renesmee over to Jacob when he came up to us in his human form. I looked at Edward confused along with Jake. Edward smiled at us, and I knew then he was never going to keep them two apart. Jacob's face lit up and he hugged her tightly to him. I saw Renesmee's face light up as well and she smiled big.

"Jake?" she asked sleepily, opening her eyes and looks at him.

"Shhh. I've got you. And I'm not going anywhere." Jake promised her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep, keeping the smile on her face as she slept.

I smiled big, happy that Edward wasn't going to do as what Aro ordered. I looked over at Edward and he smiled his crooked smile at me. He took my breath away for a few seconds, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You didn't think I would actually do as Aro said, did you?" He whispered in my ear.

"I wasn't sure. I never thought you would. But you were just so convincing." I said as I looked up at him.

"That's because I can convince anyone." His smile grew bigger. I laughed and reached up to kiss him. He kissed me back then pulled away.

"Let's get inside." He said to me, as I nodded my head.

As we were walking into the house, I heard a noise coming from the woods. I stopped and turned, looking for where the noise came from. Edward looked down at me, confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked me, looking where I was staring at. Jacob walked over to us then, hearing what Edward had said.

"I just heard something from the woods. And the whole way home, I kept having this feeling that we were being followed" I explained to him. Edward growled and scanned the forest with his eyes.

Then suddenly I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked to the side, and growled when I saw what came out of the woods.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I stood there staring towards the woods. Edward growled, looking in the same direction as me. The feeling I had was right. We were being followed, and the person following us was not a friend. They emerged from the woods, staring back at us. Jacob held Renesmee tightly in his arms, protecting her from the visitors. Renesmee woke up at the sound of Edward growling, looked over and saw Mike and Tanya walking towards us. This was going to end and going to end now. I had so much anger building up inside me that it was taking over my body. My natural instincts started to kick in, and my body urged to go forward and lunged at them. But I fought against it and stayed put, next to Edward.

"Jacob, take Renesmee inside. And keep her there, do not let her come out here at all." Edward said in a low voice.

Jacob never took his eyes off our visitors, he kept glaring at them with a look that could kill. He nodded his head and went inside quickly with Renesmee. Edward stood closer to me, both of us crouched down, ready to attack. I didn't realize until now that I had my shield back and I quickly wrapped it around Edward and I. I knew my shield was useless against Mike's power, but I kept us wrapped tightly inside it. I tried making my shield stronger, in hopes that it could maybe take the edge off of Mike's powers.

"It seems already you aren't following through with your promise to the Volturi." Tanya spoke, as they walked closer to us, her voice sounding amused.

"Too bad you won't live to tell him that." Edward threatened, clenching his hands into a tight fist.

Tanya took another step closer towards us, leaving Mike behind her. She kept her eyes on Edward, smiling sweetly at him. I let out a low warning growl to her, which only made her smile bigger.

"Edward, you know you could never hurt me. I'm family remember?" She spoke in a sweet voice.

"Tanya, the moment you put my family in danger is the moment you became our enemy rather than a family member. After everything you have done to my daughter and my wife. I wouldn't doubt me in ending your life right now." Edward said through clenched teeth.

Tanya just laughed loudly, still staring at Edward. I looked behind her at Mike, and as soon as he caught my eye, he smiled at me. I glared at him, crouching lower, fighting the urge to attack him. He walked forward, finally joining Tanya and standing beside her. Then Emmett and Jasper came running out of the house and standing beside Edward and me.

"What the hell are you doing here? Your not welcomed here anymore Tanya." Emmett said to her.

"Missed you too Emmett." She responded, smiling at him.

"Tanya, your really so desperate to get revenge on Bella that you would have the whole family killed?" Jasper asked her. "It's really quite pathetic."

Tanya looked over at Jasper, growling in a low warning tone. Mike glared at Jasper, taking a step towards him, preparing to attack him. Jasper prepared himself for Mike's attack.

"You have two options Tanya." I spoke to her, keeping my glare at her. "One, the both of you leave and never come back or bother my family ever again. Or two, be killed." They both started laughing, not answering my question for a few minutes.

"I'm not leaving until I get my revenge for the death of my fiancé!" Mike finally answered.

"And as soon as Edward realizes I'm better than you ever will be, then I'll leave." Tanya smirked when I growled. "With him at my side." She finished.

"That will never happen." I growled once more.

Then suddenly I felt pain from when I thought my father was dead. I felt the pain spread through my body like a wild fire. It was ten times worse then the first time I felt it and it filled my chest entirely. I fell to the ground, holding my chest in my hand. Edward fell beside me, trying to help me in anyway he could. Then Emmett and Jasper attacked Mike, jumping on him and knocking him on the ground. The pain quickly left my body, and I quickly got back up on my feet along with Edward. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper, as Emmett picked up Mike and slammed him into the ground hard. Tanya saw my attention being directed else where besides her and took her chance, lunging at Edward and I. Tanya collided with Edward, pushing him away from me. She grabbed me, slamming me into the side of the house. Alice and Rose rushed out, and grabbed Tanya, throwing her off of me. Alice came and helped me up and Rose went after Tanya. Tanya went to hit Rosalie but she ducked, knocking her legs out from underneath her with her foot. As Rose and Tanya fought, I looked over at the other fight with Mike, Jasper, Emmett and now Edward. Mike jumped up into the tree, and punched Jasper as he tried following him up the tree, punching him in the chest and knocking him back down to the ground. Emmett ran and collided into the tree, pushing it down and making Mike fall out of it. Edward then picked up Mike by his threat, holding him up in the air. Mike started swinging his arms, trying to hit Edward anywhere he could reach so he could get free.

"Goodbye Mike." Edward said as he went to rip his head off. But Mike used his powers on him and Edward winced, releasing Mike.

I looked back at Tanya, seeing her distraction on the other fight as Rose was getting up to run at her again. Tanya wasn't paying her any attention, she growled at Emmett and lunged for him. I was closer than Rosalie and blocked her, punching her in the face. Tanya quickly recovered and ran at me. Alice flipped, grabbing Tanya by her head with her legs and flipping her over into the air, throwing her yards away. Then I saw Rosalie go after her, preparing to rip her head off.

"Rose, don't!" I exclaimed. Alice and Rosalie looked at me confused.

"This is my fight and I'm going to finish it." They nodded and backed away, keeping closer incase I needed help.

I slowly started walking towards her, with my hands clenched together in fists. Tanya was getting up from being thrown by Alice. Then she saw me walking towards her and she grinned.

"I will take great pleasure in killing you Bella."

"You should have never messed with my family, Tanya." I informed her.

"I wanted what is rightfully mine!" She growled.

"Edward will never be yours!" I growled back at her.

"We will see about that." She lunged at me again.

I didn't move when she lunged at me. I stayed put, preparing for her to collide with me. As soon as she hit me, we fell back onto the ground. She tried punching me in the face when I pushed her off me. I grabbed her head and slammed it against the ground hard. She grabbed my shoulder, flipping me over her and throwing me a few feet away. She growled and flew back at me, picking me and pushing me into a tree. Then she put her hand around my neck, putting a very tight grip around it.

"Looks like Edward will be mine finally." She hissed and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your daughter as well. First by getting rid of that dog she's with and making her go back with, what's his name again? Oh yes, Ricky." She laughed, tightening her grip even more.

That was my limit right there. I growled menacingly and kicked her in the side forcefully. She went flying back into the woods and hitting a few trees, knocking them down with her. Before she could get back up, I ran into the woods to her. I wrapped an arm around her neck and with my other arm, I ripped her head off. Her body dropped to the ground and I backed away a little. I stood there trying to wrap my mind around what I had just done. I had never killed anyone before and never thought I ever would. Rose and Alice came running to me quickly.

"Bella?" Rosalie said, putting her hand on my upper back. I didn't respond or even look at her. I kept my eyes on Tanya's dead body in front of me.

"Bella, it's ok. You didn't have a choice." Alice tried comforting me. But nothing they could say would help the way I was feeling right now. I had this horrible feeling inside me, telling me I was a monster for killing her.

Then suddenly, we heard a loud deafening growl. We looked over at saw Jasper and Emmett holding Mike's arms back. Then Edward ripped Mike's head off in the next second as they ripped off his arms. I looked away quickly, not able to watch them. I know Mike had hurt me and my family but he was still my friend from when I was human. Tanya had made him evil and filled with hatred. I just couldn't watch them rip my old friend into pieces. I heard them start a fire and start throwing the pieces of Mike into the flames.

"Bella, love?" Edward's velvet voice came from beside me. He placed a hand under my chin, lifting it up to look at him. All I could do was just stare into his eyes, finding some comfort from them.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" His voice was anxious.

"No, I'm not hurt." I barely whispered, answering his question. He stared into my eyes, searching for the truth if I was really ok. Rosalie and Alice had left us to help Emmett and Jasper. Jasper then came to us and grabbed Tanya's head and body, and carried it back to the fire, throwing it into the flames as well. I watched Jasper silently before looking back at Edward.

"Love, please tell me what's wrong." Edward begged, stroking the side of my face gently.

"It's just that…" I started to say and sighed. "I haven't killed anyone before." My voice was shaky and filled with sadness.

Edward gently kissed me and pulled me into his arms, and I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"I know Bella. But it was to protect us, and our daughter. You did the right thing and I'm sorry that you are hurt from this. I never wanted you to have to kill anyone." He spoke softly to me.

"I know it was to protect everyone. It just doesn't make me feel any better about it."

"I am sorry, love." Edward said again and kissed my forehead.

I laid my head against his chest, breathing in his scent. I started to slowly feel better and calming down. Edward could feel my body starting to relax and sense me calming down. He lifted up my chin again and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. We stood there for what seemed like hours, kissing each other. After a few minutes, Edward pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled a little back at him and kissed him once more. He pulled back and walked us over to the others near the fire, keeping me in his arms.

"You ok Bells?" Emmett asked as soon as we got to them. I nodded my head, leaning into Edward.

"You kicked ass Bella! I'm proud of you, little sis." Emmett was beaming with excitement. I rolled my eyes and shook my head while smiling at him.

Leave it to Emmett to be ecstatic about the recent fight and winning it. Emmett will never back down from a challenge or fight. He always says it brings more excitement into our lives. I'm just afraid one day, one of us or all of us won't survive. I closed my eyes and quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. I didn't want to think about that sort of thing at this moment, or ever. I can't imagine anything happening to any of my family.

"Let's get inside and check on our daughter, Bella." Edward suggested, snapping me out of my train of thought. I nodded, agreeing with him silently.

The others agreed to go back inside with us, and we all walked towards the house and went inside to where Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee and Jacob were waiting. As soon as Renesmee saw us, she got up and ran to Edward and I. She hugged us tightly, tears starting to flow down her face. Edward wiped her tears away as I stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.

"It's ok Renesmee." I told her. "They are gone and will never bother us or hurt us again." Renesmee nodded slightly as I kissed her head. She hugged us for a few more minutes and finally let go.

"I was so worried." She sniffled, wiping a couple tears that escaped from her eyes. Jake got up and went to Renesmee. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Is it really over now?" Esme asked us.

"Yes, Esme. We took care of them." Edward answered her.

"Well maybe now we will have some peace and quiet around here." She responded letting out a happy sigh.

"I think we all could use a day of fun together." Alice suggested.

"I agree. But what could we do Alice?" Esme asked her, smiling big.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie quickly started discussing different options of what we could do to spend a day together having fun. Emmett yelled out that we needed to go play baseball again, as usual. They quickly told him no and went back to making the plans. Jake and Renesmee went to the couch and started watching a movie together. Jake pulled her onto his lap and she cuddled up into him. I smiled at the sight of seeing them two happy together.

I looked over at Edward and pushed my shield away.

'I want to spend some alone time with you, Mr. Cullen.' I thought and snapped my shield back into place.

He looked at me and smirked, then he looked back at the family. Seeing Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper wrapped up in a discussion about who knows what. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own conversation that it would be a perfect time for us to get away and be alone together.

"Bella and I will be at our cottage. Call us if you need us." He announced to everyone.

"And what are YOU two going to be doing?" Emmett raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"None of your business Emmett. And don't you dare say anything else or so help me…" I warned him, trailing off at the end. He laughed, finding what I said amusing and went back to talking with Carlisle and Jasper.

Edward smiled, taking my hand into his and running out the door. We ran through the woods towards our cottage quickly, not able to run fast enough there. We got to the door, and Edward went to open the door. I stopped him by pushing him up against the door and kissing him passionately. Edward smiled against my lips and picked me up, never breaking the kiss. He opened the front door and went inside with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he walked us into our bedroom. I trailed my hands down his neck and to the top button of his shirt. I started to slowly unbutton his shirt, and moved my lips to his neck. I kissed up and down his neck as I reached the last button of his shirt. I slide his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall to the floor. Then I kissed down along his collarbone, placing sweet soft kisses against his skin. Edward let out a low moan, and laid me on our bed. He climbed on top of me, and kissed me in a very heated kiss. I ran my hands down his chest and stomach softly, hearing him moan quietly against my lips again. Edward got impatient and ripped my shirt off me, making me giggle slightly.

"Alice is going to kill you." I told him smiling.

"She will live. It will just give her a reason to go shopping again." He smiled back and kissed me again.

We never left the cottage the rest of the day and all through the night. We spent the whole time together, making love to each other. And thankfully no one bothered us the entire time, not even Emmett. Finally we can live peacefully and happy with each other. All the threats out there were gone for now….or were they?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Things have been peaceful after all the horrible events that occurred. It was finally time for the New Year to come and we welcomed it in peacefully and happily. It was going to be a new start to our lives and we couldn't have been any more thrilled about the New Year. Alice had thrown a party, inviting Renesmee's friends from school. Renesmee had such a good time, that I had not seen her so happy in months. And I wanted her to stay happy like that from now on.

After the New Year arrived, we started relaxing more every day. The more days that passed with no drama, the more we became hopeful that the Volturi were not going to bother us or the pack. Of course they were not going to forget completely about the promises the pack and ourselves made. But hopefully they would leave us in peace for a few years. We deserved that much at least after the past few times we have had to deal with them.

It had been a few weeks now since the year started. Renesmee and Jacob left earlier this morning to go to the reservation for the day. Renesmee had been wanting to go see Billy and the pack for awhile now. And Jacob needed to go talk to Sam after he had called Jake two days ago. Jacob had pulled me aside before they left this morning, telling me that Sam informed him that he had something important to discuss with Jacob. He didn't want to worry Renesmee about this but I could tell Jacob was a little worried himself.

My mind couldn't stop wondering about what Sam needed to talk to him about. My first thoughts were about Sam needing Jacob on the reservations more than he has been. Then they started to turn into something else entirely. I started to think that maybe the pack came across an vampire's scent or even worse, they came across a vampire scent that were from the Volturi. I knew what would happen if someone from the Volturi came and saw my daughter with Jacob still. We wouldn't be able to talk our ways out of it this time. It would mean a fight with them or losing a family member. Or losing Jacob and the pack forever. I couldn't bare to think about either one of those options. They just were not something I would be able to handle if it happened.

Edward and I were at our meadow, spending some time together. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear him calling my name, trying to get my attention.

"Bella?" Edward voice had a hint of concern in it. I finally looked at him, acknowledging him.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"Nothing really." I responded, looking away again. Edward put his hand underneath my chin, and gently lifted my face up to look at him.

"Tell me." He spoke softly. "It has to be something important to make you so deep n thought." He stated as I stared into his eyes, getting lost in them.

"I just want to know what Sam needed to talk to Jake about. It's driving me insane." I sighed, looking away from his eyes.

"I'm sure everything is ok." Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't know that, Edward. What if the Volturi sent someone to check on us? What if they see Renesmee and Jake together?" I said quickly, starting to panic. Edward pressed his soft lips underneath my ear, kissing my skin gently.

"Love." He mumbled against my skin, making me close my eyes in response. He slowly started to kiss down my neck as I tilted my head to the side slightly. He kissed every inch of my neck all the way down to my collarbone.

"You're worrying over something that we don't know anything about yet." His breath blew across the skin at the base of my neck, making me take an unnecessary breath and holding it in for a few minutes.

I felt him smile against my skin as he kissed across my collarbone. I finally blew out the air I held in, and pulled Edward's face up to mine. I crushed my lips to his and kissed him in a very passionate heated kiss. He pulled me into his lap, and kept his hands on my waist. I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him even closer to me.

"See." He mumbled against my lips. "There's nothing to worry about."

I started to kiss him harder, and leaned into him more. I pushed him back against the ground, sitting on top of him and never breaking the kiss. Edward slipped his hand underneath my shirt then, and ran his hand up my back slowly. He trailed his fingertips along the skin at my spine, lingering in places just to drive me crazy.

Just as things were heating up more, Edward's phone started to ring. He pulled out his phone as he sat us both up. We pulled away from each other, as he looked at his phone and answered it.

"Yes Alice?" Edward greeted her, knowing who it was from the caller id.

I didn't pay much attention to what Alice was saying, but as soon as Edward tensed up, is when I started listening in.

"We are on our way." Edward said in an angry tone, hanging up the phone.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, starting to get worried. Before he answered my question, he stood up both up onto our feet and took my hand in his.

"Jacob and Renesmee returned home." He finally answered, saying Jacob's name in an angry way.

"And?" I anxiously said, wanting to know why Edward was acting like this.

"Alice said when they got there, Renesmee came storming inside crying. Jacob followed her in trying to calm her down." Edward clenched his teeth together. "He kept apologizing to her. Meaning he did something to upset our daughter."

As soon as he finished explaining the conversation to me, we took off running back to the main house. What did Jacob do that would upset Renesmee like that?

We got back to the house and ran inside. I could hear my daughter crying as soon as we got to the front yard. Alice and Rosalie came down the stairs, hearing Edward and I return. I looked around the living room, searching for Jacob. But he was no one to be seen, only Emmett and Jasper sat in the room.

"She wouldn't talk to us." Rosalie told Edward and me.

"Where's Jake?" I asked them.

"He left after Nessie locked him out of her room." Jasper answered.

I quickly ran up the stairs to Renesmee's room and knocked on her door.

"Sweetheart, its mom. Can I come in?"

I never heard a response, instead she walked over to the door and unlocked it. Then I heard her quickly walk back to her bed. I opened her door and stepped inside, shutting it behind me. I looked over and saw her lying with her face down in the pillow, crying silently. I walked over to her bed, and sat down beside her.

"Renesmee? Honey, what happened with Jake and you?" I asked her, stroking her hair. Renesmee turned her head so her face wasn't buried into her pillow anymore and saw how puffy and red her eyes were from crying.

"You know how we were going to see Billy and the pack?" She sniffled. I nodded my head, wiping a few of her tears away.

"Well Sam wanted to talk to Jake, so we went to Emily's house first. Sam and Jake stayed outside while I went inside with Emily." Her eyes started to tear up more as she continued. "I was helping Emily make lunch when I heard Sam tell Jake…"

Renesmee trailed off as a few more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Tell Jake what, sweetheart?" I asked her as she sat up and looked at me.

"Sam told Jake that it was time for him to take over being the Alpha of the pack." She finished, and started crying harder. I knew what Jacob's answer was instantly. He never wanted to be Alpha at the beginning when he first started phasing. But as time went on, he started to regret that decision more and more.

"And Jacob said yes." I stated, not needing to ask her if he did or not. She nodded her head and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Sweetheart, why are you so upset about him being Alpha?"

"I'm never going to see him anymore." She mumbled against my shoulder.

"Renesmee, that's not true. He can't stay away from you longer than a day, if even that. You know that." I tried comforting her, but it wasn't working. She shook her head fast, disagreeing.

"No I won't. He will be in La Push all the time with the pack."

"Just because he is Alpha, doesn't mean he will be in La Push 24/7." I told her, rubbing her back comforting.

Yes it does mom!" She yelled as she picked her head up. "I have talked to Emily before about this. She would tell me how Sam would always be out with the pack. How he was busy with Alpha duties and that's with them living IN La Push! Jake and I won't be together all day, everyday anymore. He won't be going to school with me anymore. And he won't have time for me anymore." Tears streamed heavily down her cheeks.

I didn't know what else I could say to her, to make her realize that Jacob couldn't live without seeing her. I just sat there, holding my sobbing daughter in my arms. I tried calming her down but nothing seemed to work. After a few hours, she eventually cried herself to sleep. I gently laid her down beside me and sat there for awhile, watching my daughter sleep unhappily.

After a couple more hours, I finally went downstairs to talk to Edward. He was in the living room waiting for me to emerge from upstairs. I walked to him, looking around for the others.

"They went hunting after hearing everything that Renesmee had said." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"Did Jake ever come back?"

Edward shook his head, and I let out a frustrated sigh. He opened his arms and motioned for me to come to him more. I walked to him and sat in his lap as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What are we going to do about Renesmee and Jacob?" I asked as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"We have to let them work it out on their own, Love." He said as he kissed my forehead. "We can not fix all their problems for them. They have to learn to fix things on their own."

I sighed once more and nodded my head in agreement. I knew he was right, we couldn't always fix their problems. As much as I wanted to always fix my daughters problems, I knew that she has to learn to handle things on her own. I just hated seeing my daughter so upset. I always want to do whatever I can to make her happy again. It hurts me to see her upset just like it hurts me to see Edward upset. We sat like that together until morning came.

Everyone finally came back home around dawn. We decided to sit in the dining room and discuss about a few things that were coming up. We also started to talk about what happened with Renesmee and Jacob. If Jacob was not going to go back to school with us, then we needed to have something to tell the school on why he was not going back to that school.

At around 9am, we heard Renesmee get out of bed and walk downstairs. Everyone looked at her as she entered the dining room and sat down next to Emmett.

"Morning kiddo." Emmett greeted her as he gave her a big bear hug.

"Would you like some breakfast, dear?" Esme asked her, smiling.

"Yes please, grandma." She said in response.

Esme smiled bigger and went to the kitchen to start cooking her breakfast. Renesmee sat there quietly, not saying a word to anyone. I saw Alice and Rosalie exchange a look among themselves. Then I felt a wave of calmness spread through me as Jasper used his powers, trying to calm Renesmee down.

"So….what's new, Ness?" Emmett asked her.

As she was about to respond, there was a knock at the front door. I knew at once it was Jacob after his scent filled my nose. Carlisle got up and swiftly walked to answer the door.

"Hello Jacob." He greeted him. Renesmee's head snapped up and she turned her head towards the door after hearing Carlisle say Jake's name.

"Can I see her, please?" Jake's voice was full of sadness, and pain.

"NO! I don't want to see you Jacob Black!" Renesmee shouted quickly.

Jacob walked around Carlisle and came into the dining room within seconds.

"Please Ness?" Jake begged her. "I need to talk to you. It's very important."

"Well I don't want to talk to you. I have absolutely nothing to say to you."

"Nessie, I'm sorry." He apologized, sounding even more upset. "Please will you just give me 10 minutes to talk to you?"

I looked at Renesmee and nodded slightly, telling her to go talk with him.

"Fine Jacob" She sighed, giving in. "What do you want to tell me?" She snapped slightly.

"No, not here." He said to her. "I want to talk to you alone."

"What? Why?" She kept her eyes away from him.

"Just come with me, please." He stuck his hand out to her. She finally looked up at him and gave in once more. She placed her hand in his, and he helped her up.

Then I saw Jacob look over at Edward briefly. After a few seconds, I saw Edward barely nod his head and Jacob looked back at Renesmee. He then led her out the back door and into the woods. As soon as they were out of sight, I heard Edward sigh in defeat. Like he was giving into something that he had fought against for so long.

"He told you want he wanted to talk to Renesmee about, didn't he?" I asked him, realizing that's why Jacob looked at Edward.

"Yes." Edward simply responded.

"Tell me." I said as I stared at him.

Something inside me already knew what it was that Jake had told Edward.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

~*~Renesmee's POV~*~

I felt like my world was falling apart around me. Jake was going to be Alpha now, meaning he will be too busy to be with me anymore. My happily ever after was slowly turning into a horrible worst nightmare. I can't stand not being with Jacob for more than an hour, so how could I stand being away for possibly a whole day! It never seemed to bother Emily that much when Sam was Alpha. When he was out all night and day, or when he was too busy with the pack. But I guess it wouldn't bother her cause the pack was always at her house, all the time. She was always cooking for them, she is a great cook. But for me, it felt like my life was being taken away from me. Jacob wouldn't be with me at my house as much anymore, he would be in La Push with the pack. That is where the Alpha is needed, to keep the pack in line and to watch over things.

How was I going to survive being away from him for days? Not being in his arms throughout the day, or hearing his beautiful husky voice whispering in my ear. The worst pain I have ever felt filled my chest, taking over my heart. Just thinking about being away from him was proof that my heart wouldn't be able to handle being away from Jake.

Jake led me out of the house and into the woods. I walked silently beside him, lost in my thoughts about Jake. Every few seconds, I would see him glance at me quickly, frowning slightly at my expression on my face. As we kept walking further into the woods, I started to recognize where we were and where he was leading me to.

A few months ago, after Ricky had assaulted me, Jake and I had found a creek with a tiny waterfall back in a secluded area of the woods, while we were hunting one day. It was such a beautiful area, with the water running down the perfectly placed rocks that formed the waterfall. The sound of the water meeting with the creek was such a peaceful romantic sound. There were all kinds of different wild flowers surrounding the tiny waterfall, the colors were mesmerizing. All the blue, white, purple and yellow flowers made the scene that much beautiful.

Jacob and I have spent hours here before and during our second visit here, we had decided to make it our secret spot. Where we could go and spend time together with out worrying about my family listening in. When we were here, we could just be together, and not have a care in the world but each other. So I didn't think anything about it when I had realized he was bringing me here. I just figured he wanted to be sure that no one would listen in on our conversation.

We walked a little further and finally made it to our spot. I always went breathless when I first see the waterfall. It's just so breath taking beautiful, that it could take away even the toughest guy's breath. I let go of his hand and walked closer to the creek, staring at the waterfall. The water was so crystal clear that you could see right through it. Jacob stayed well behind me, watching me stare at everything. We stood there in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Ness." Jake's beautiful husky voice filled the silence. I looked down at the ground, refusing to look at him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was born to be Alpha. I would have been Alpha already if I didn't turn it down years ago when I first phased." He took a step closer to me. I quickly turned to face him, feeling a little angry.

"You wait to tell me this now?" My voice grew louder towards the end. "You didn't think to tell me all this before it is suddenly dropped in my lap that you are the Alpha now?"

"I should have told you sooner, Nessie." Jacob sighed. "But I'm telling you everything now. My grandfather was the chief of the tribe and Alpha of the pack. Sam was the first one out of all of us to phase and when I had finally phased, he was going to pass Alpha to me. But I refused and passed on the offer. I didn't want to even be in a pack at the time, let alone its leader. But I should have taken my place as Alpha from the beginning." Jacob stepped closer again, and reached out, taking my hand in his.

"But Nessie, just because I'm Alpha doesn't mean we can't be together."

He stared into my eyes, and I felt like he could see into my soul. I started to get lost in his eyes but quickly looked away to not lose my concentration.

"Yes it does Jacob! I'm never going to see you anymore, but what maybe once or twice a week? You're always going to be in La Push, always busy with the pack. You won't have time for me anymore." My voice was full of sadness, and I yanked my hand out of his. I started to walk around him, needing to get my mind clear and my eyes free from his gaze.

He quickly grabbed my wrist gently, stopping me in my tracks. I kept my eyes on the ground, not wanting to be trapped in his loving eyes again. Jake put his thumb underneath my chin softly, lifting my face up to look at him. He stared into my eyes again, trying to make me see that he was telling the truth.

"Ness, that's not true. I can't be away from you for too long. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you. I can't stand the thought of not being near you, near my imprint." He said to me, not taking his eyes off mine.

"That's just great Jacob. So if you had not imprinted on me then it would be easy for you to be away from me. I bet you only love me because of the imprint." I accused, huffing and crossing my arms over my stomach. Jacob's face fell completely, and I could see the hurt I had just caused him with my words. I instantly felt bad for saying them. But what if it was the reason why he loved me. Jacob shook his head quickly and stepped closer to me so there was only an inch in between us.

"No Nessie." The pain I caused him was clearly in his voice.

"I would still love you with or without the imprint. The imprint could go away right this second, and I would still be madly and deeply in love with you." Jake raised his right hand and placed it on my left cheek, stroking my face with his thumb softly. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his hand slightly. Just by his touch, I could feel my heart reacting to the love I was feeling for Jacob. I took a deep breath and slowly released the air from my lungs. I felt Jake put both his hands around my waist slowly. I finally opened my eyes, and looked up at him.

"Do you really mean all that Jake? About the imprinting and all?" I whispered, asking him but already knowing the answer to my questions.

"Yes, I do Nessie. You mean the world to me. My life is just perfect when we are together. Nothing could ever be wrong when I'm with you." He reassured me, taking my hands in his.

"Until you get to busy with the pack and being Alpha to even be with me. Then nothing will be perfect anymore." I sighed, looking down once again. It hurts me too much to continue staring into his eyes. If I was going to have to start spending time away from him. Then I needed to practice now, not being in his arms or trapped by his brown eyes.

Jacob sighed quietly, putting his hand underneath my chin once more, making me look up at him again.

"You truly believe that you will see less of me?" I simply nodded my head, getting lost in his eyes. I was not able to help myself from being lost in his eyes. Whenever I looked into his eyes, I felt like I could see all the love we have for each other. It was like I could see directly into his soul, the most purest soul there is

"Emily told me before, how Sam was always gone and always busy dealing with things. And I know it will be like the same way with you." I could feel my eyes trying to water but I held them back.

"Nessie, I'll never let anything come before you. Nothing will get in the way of our love. I promise." Jake stared deeper into my eyes, pulling me even closer to him.

My mind wanted me to pull away but my heart ached for his, wanting and needing him more. He leaned closer to my face, and pressed his wonderful soft lips to mine. I started to kiss him back, but pulled away quickly after a couple minutes. Jacob's eyes were full of confusion and hurt,

"You don't believe me still, do you? You don't trust me at all when I tell you I won't let anything come before our love." The sadness and pain was overwhelming in his voice. I shook my head, answering his question.

"I do trust you Jake. I trust you more than anyone else. It's just, I know what being Alpha entitles. All the responsibilities you will have now." I let out a painfully sad sigh.

"Jake, I just can't stand to think about how I won't be with you all the time. My heart hurts when I'm away from you for even an hour. So how can my heart…." I trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I mean, how am I going to survive not seeing your face, or hearing your voice, or feeling your touch for a whole day if not longer. How am I going to live being away from you?"

"Ness, I can't bare not seeing your beautiful face every day. My heart disappears when I am away from you. It's like it stays behind with you until we are together again. I'm to protect the whole area, including you. You're my main priority. I love you with all my heart." Jake finished, letting go of my waist and taking my hand in his, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. Jacob started to get a little nervous and reached into his pocket with his free hand.

"I wanted to wait to do this but I think now is the perfect time." He said, his voice sounding a little shaky.

"Now is perfect to do what Jake?" I asked him. He just smiled at me as he slipped off my promise ring he gave me for Christmas and put it on the same finger on my other hand.

"Jake, why did you move my ring?" I looked at him, confused. That's when butterflies started filling my stomach and my heart started to race a little.

Jake took my left hand in his, staring deeply into my eyes once again.

"Nessie, you mean so much to me. You have become my whole world. I can't even begin to explain or put into words how much you mean to me. The love we share is more than amazing. I will forever remember the day I imprinted on you. The day you came into my life, the day my whole reason for living changed. I would not even notice, for even one second if the imprint disappeared. You would still be my Nessie, my one and only true love and the most important person ever in my life. You are the one for me, Ness. And without you, I'm nothing. I don't want to miss a single thing with you. I could just spend forever with you in my arms, listening to every breath you take, every beat your heart makes, and seeing every smile your beautiful face makes. I cherish every moment that I spend with you, not taking a single thing for granted. I would do anything for you, Nessie."

I couldn't say anything. I felt the tears I was holding back, fill my eyes now. I stood there, never taking my eyes off his.

"Ness, you're perfect in every single way. Your smile, lights up my whole world." I smiled big hearing him say that. Jake brushed the back of his hand across my cheek ever so softly.

"Your heart is the most purest there ever has been." He moved his hand down to my chest, resting it over my heart.

"Everything about you is just unbelievably perfect and amazing. I never want to miss a one smile, one kiss, or a single moment with you. I want you in my life forever. And I want you to be mine forever."

Jacob took a deep breath and got down on one knee in front of me. My eyes followed him and I let out a tiny gasp as he held my left hand in his. He looked up at me, smiling big.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I knew you were the one for me the day I looked into your eyes. I have never looked away since then. Will you be mine forever and marry me?"

Jake held out his other hand and in his palm was the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. My right hand covered my mouth as tears flowed down my cheeks. I stood there in silence for a few seconds before moving my hand away from my mouth a little.

"Yes." I barely managed to whisper.

A huge smile spread across his face as he stood up and picked me up in his arms. I smiled big, wrapping my arms around his neck as he spun us around in a circle. Jake put me back down on my feet, but he didn't let go of me. He kept his hands around my waist, pulling me up against him.

"I knew you would say yes." He said smiling cocky.

"Uh huh. That's why you were nervous right?" I laughed softly. He just laughed and cupped my face in his hands.

He stared into my eyes lovingly and leaned closer to me. I felt my heart start to race, feeling all the love between us. He smiled wider, hearing my heart race and pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck again as he kissed me passionately. I could feel how much he loved me by the way he was kissing me. I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Black. I was kissing him back more passionately when I suddenly remembered something and pulled back. Jake looked at me, confused.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked me, concerned.

"We have to go tell mom and dad." I responded. He just smirked, feeling better at once from any concern he might had just gotten.

"I believe it will be easier to do then you think it will be." He replied and pressed his lips to mine once more.

We stayed at our spot for hours, staying in each others arms and kissing each other nonstop. We were radiating with happiness, and were deeply in love. We would always be in love forever. Nothing was going to tear us apart now. Not him being Alpha, or the pack or even the Volturi could separate us now. We were going to be together for the rest of our lives.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

~Bella's POV~

Renesmee and Jacob left through the front door. I turned back to Edward, waiting for an answer. There is only one thing that Jake would ask Edward about before talking to Renesmee. Well honestly he wouldn't even ask Edward, he would just let him know because either way he would do what he wanted when he wanted. It's that cocky attitude of his that makes him that way. And the only thing that make Edward this tense would be the thing we have dreaded on happening.

Marriage.

We have not wanted the day to come when Jacob asks Renesmee to marry him. But we knew it was coming and wouldn't be able to stop it from happening. Especially not after what happened in Volterra.

"Edward, what did Jake say to you in his mind?" I asked again, getting impatient.

"He told me that he was proposing to her. He _told _me, not asked." Edward said, his eyes narrowing some. He didn't like that Jake didn't ask him. Edward is old fashion and was raised to ask the fathers permission for his daughters hand in marriage.

"Now, you two knew they would get married one day." Alice said to us. I sighed, frustrated at Jake. I ignored Alice, and kept my eyes on Edward.

"And you told him yes?" I asked him a little angry.

"Bella, I was saying ok. You know as well as I do, that he would do it anyways regardless if I said ok or not." Edward took my hand in his, holding it tightly and bringing it up to his face to kiss it.

"I know." I sighed again, knowing he was right. "Your right, Edward."

"When am I ever not right, love?" He smirked and kissed my head. I laughed quietly at him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I can think of a few times Edward." Emmett chimed in, laughing.

"No one asked for your opinion Emmett." He said back to him.

"Yea but I gave it anyways."

"Ok boys. Knock it off." Esme said, coming into the room.

"Sorry mom." They both replied.

The rest of us busted out laughing at them.

Later that afternoon, Edward and I were in the living room along with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Carlisle had to go to the hospital and Esme was at the store buying more food for Renesmee and Jacob. We were all discussing a hunting trip when we heard Jake and Renesmee walking up the steps. Edward growled lowly beside me. I turned to ask him what was wrong but before I could get the words out, Jake and Renesmee came in through the front door. I quickly looked at them, immediately spotting the huge smiles on their face. Renesmee was absolutely glowing with happiness, and I knew right then that they were officially engaged. I took Edward's hand in mine and squeezed tightly. The day we have been hoping would be years away has suddenly just hit us in the face.

"Hey guys." Emmett spoke up first.

"Hi Uncle Emmett." Renesmee replied, even her voice was overly happy. "Um, I'm glad you all are here. But where are grandma and grandpa?"

She asked as she looked around the room, making sure she didn't miss them.

"Esme had to go to the store to buy for food for you two and Carlisle is at the hospital." Rosalie answered her, as she walked over to Emmett, sitting down in his lap.

"Oh." She sighed slightly.

"Why do you ask Nessie? Is something the matter?" Jasper asked her, feeling her emotions. She shook her head quickly in response.

"No, nothing is wrong. Everything is actually great." She replied and looked up at Jake. "Everything is absolutely perfect."

Jacob smiled down at her then he wrapped his big tanned arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Then why are you feeling nervous and sad?" Jasper asked, sending calm and happiness to everyone in the room. I welcomed it, wanting to calm myself down before they told us about the engagement. I was thankful for Jasper using his powers for once, I didn't want anything to ruin their happiness right now, even though Edward and I were not happy about it.

I could tell when Renesmee calmed down when her face relaxed even more into a bigger smile.

"Well, Jake and I have great news to tell you all and I was hoping the whole family was here. But I can tell grandma and grandpa later I suppose." She looked at Jacob once more.

"So tell us the great news then Nessie!" Alice chimed in, happily. We had to act like we didn't know what it was, even Jake knew that we already knew what the news was. But none of us wanted to ruin this for Renesmee so we all kept quiet and acted as if we had no idea.

"Well mom..." She looked at Edward and I. "Dad. We are getting married." She exclaimed, smiling even more. Her face lit up even more, and I could tell how happy she was to say this. Jacob has become her whole life, and I knew she loved him more than anything else in the world.

"That's great Nessie!" Jasper was the first to respond.

"Congrats you two." Emmett smiled and looked at Jacob. "You better take good care of my niece. Or you will be answering to me, you got that?" He warned Jacob. Jake rolled his eyes, being the typical Jacob that he was.

"I will, Emmett." He replied sounding like he wanted to say something else but kept it in.

I looked at Rose, waiting for her to speak. She just had a disgusting look on her face, glaring at Jacob.

"I'm happy for _you, _Ness." She finally said, obviously being rude to Jacob again.

"Rosalie." Alice said, in a warning toned voice.

"What Alice? I'm happy for Ness. But I'm not happy about a filthy mutt joining our family." She continued glaring at Jacob, hearing him growl when she called him a mutt.

"Rose" Emmett murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Alice shook her head at Rose and rolled her eyes. Then she suddenly got up and gracefully danced over to Jacob and Renesmee.

"Ness, can I plan your wedding? Please?" Alice begged, smiling big.

"Oh um…I don't know Aunt Ali. I mean..." She trailed off and looked at Jake for some help. Jacob just shrugged at her. "We haven't really decided on anything about the wedding yet. I mean we just got engaged an hour ago."

"Come on Ness, please! You won't have to worry about planning anything! Please?" She jumped up and down in place in anticipation. Alice couldn't look in the future to see if she says yes. She still couldn't see any of the wolves or Renesmee.

"Ness, you might as well give in now." Jasper commented, laughing at his wife.

"If not, she will drive you insane until you do. The little pixie always wins. So save yourself and just say yes now." Emmett laughed when she growled at him.

"Don't call me a pixie, Emmett." She snapped at him, which made him laugh harder and she looked back at Nessie.

"Alright, alright." She sighed, giving in. "You can plan our wedding Aunt Ali."

Alice jumped up and down even more with excitement, clapping her hands together.

I laughed at my crazy sister and her excitement. I looked over at Edward, making sure he was ok since he has not moved or spoke since they got home. I saw his face was tensed up and he wasn't breathing. I rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand that I was holding, trying to thaw him out, but having no luck. I sighed and looked back at Renesmee as she looked at us, waiting for our reactions. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Renesmee.

"Mom, Dad. I know you're probably very angry at us. And I'm sorry if I've upset you or hurt you. But I love Jacob more than anything else in the world, more than my own life. And I want to be with him forever. And after everything that happened with the Voltu-" I stopped her in the middle of talking and stood up. I walked over to her, smiling.

"Renesmee, sweetheart." I looked at her. "We are not angry. We couldn't be any happier for the two of you." I told her sincerely. Her face lit up and the biggest smile yet, spread across her face.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded in response.

"Or course honey. Your father and I just want you to be happy. I want nothing more than for my daughter." I pushed her hair out of her face.

"And my best friend." I looked at Jake and smiled. Jacob returned the smile at me. "To find happiness. And for the two of you to find it in each other makes me very happy. I know you two love each other very much."

Jake let go of Renesmee and pulled me into his big warm arms, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Bells." He told me in my ear, still hugging me tightly to him.

"You're welcome Jake." I replied and pulled out of his embrace. We smiled at each other once more, and then I turned to Edward. I heard him sigh quietly before standing up on his feet.

"Daddy, please be happy for us." Renesmee pleaded with her eyes, staring at Edward.

"I am happy Renesmee. But I'm sad as well." Edward's velvet voice showed that he was sad.

"Why are you sad?" She frowned, her eyes matching the sadness in Edward's voice.

"I'm losing my little girl." He smiled just a little at her. My unbeating cold heart just broke hearing that. Renesmee's eyes watered up as she quickly ran to Edward and hugged him.

"Daddy, you're not losing me. You never will lose me. I'll always be daddy's little girl." She mumbled against his shoulder. Edward hugged her back, not acting like he was never going to let her go.

"I love you Renesmee." He softly spoke, finally letting her out of his arms.

"I love you daddy, always." She responded, a couple tears rolling down her cheeks, and she pulled away. Edward wiped away her tears that had fallen, and smiled.

We all stood there in silence, watching this special father daughter moment. But Edward was right, our little girl was gone. She was grown up and about to become a married woman. Renesmee smiled back at Edward.

"Awe. That was sweet." Alice smiled. "Now, wedding details. First, when are you two wanting to get married?"

I held back a giggle, and shook my head at my sister. Renesmee went back over to Jacob, looking at him.

"Well we were thinking about the day we officially became a couple." Renesmee told Alice.

"But that was the day before..." Jake started to say, as the muscles in his jaw tightened. We all knew what he was talking about. We didn't need him to say anything else about it. Jacob grimaced slightly, thinking about what happened to Renesmee. I heard Edward growl silently and turned to face him and saw him wince. Edward was being tortured by Jacob thoughts, seeing his daughter injured and bleeding out, as Jake replayed what happened in his mind. Renesmee took Jake's hand in hers and leaned into him.

"So then we were talking on the way back here at different dates." Renesmee said, directing everyone's thoughts away from the horrible event.

"And did you come up with a date?" I asked, helping to continue the conversation.

She looked up at Jake and smiled. Jake had relaxed, moving on from his thoughts quickly.

"We chose her birthday." Jake answered, smiling big.

"Her birthday? Why?" Jasper asked them.

"That would mean your anniversary would be the same day as your birthday Ness." Emmett explained to her. "And where is the fun in that."

"We chose it cause, it's the day I imprinted on her. The day that set our future as soul mates." Jake answered, explaining the reasoning behind the date.

"I think September 10th will be perfect." I told them, smiling.

We spent the rest of the day talking about the wedding and where they wanted to have it. I sat in Edward's lap listening to everyone talk. I had his hand in mine, playing with his fingers.

Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek softly. I looked up at him and smiled, then laid my head down on his shoulder. I knew this was going to be hard for him. We both were not prepared for her to get married yet. But we want her to be happy and Jacob is the one for her.

All we can hope for now is that she keeps her promise, and stays as our little girl forever. Even if not physically or mentally, just as a meaning for us. I looked back at everyone and smiled at the sight before me.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

~Renesmee's POV~

It had been four months since Jacob asked me to marry him. And in the past four months, Jake and I have not spent a single day away from each other. Jacob kept his promise to me and has not let being Alpha get in the way of our love. He stayed with me every night in my room and most of the day. Only for a couple hours he would leave and go to La Push to check on things, but I always went along with him. I would go see Emily, Kim and Rachel while Jake went with the pack. Then once the pack was taken care of, Jake would come to Emily's house with the others to eat lunch. I loved spending time with the pack and their imprints. Jared always made me laugh, actually when the whole pack was together, they would all goof off and joke around, and making us girls laugh at them the whole time. I love going with Jake to La Push, it's always so much fun there. And then at nights we come home and go to bed, and fall asleep in each others arms. It has been amazing the past four months.

Today marked exactly three months until I get to marry my Jakey. I lay in bed with him, cuddled up against his chest and his arms wrapped around me. I was the first to wake up and I turned carefully in his arms, not wanting to wake him. I stared at his beautiful face, and thought how lucky I was to have him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't know what I would do without him. I watched his face as he slept peacefully, smiling every so often as he dreamt. I wished I could place his hand on my cheek and see what he was dreaming like he does to me.

I laid there for what seemed like forever staring at his face. I lifted my hand to his face and softly started tracing the side of it with my finger. Jacob started to stir a little and a smile spread across his face. I stopped moving my hand, afraid that I had woke him up. But he started to lightly snore again, staying deeply asleep. I smiled and continued tracing around his face, softly. I traced his chin, up his cheek and ran my finger over his eyebrows. Jake smiled again and tightens his arms around me. I moved my finger lower, tracing his eyes and nose softly, saving his lips for last. My finger slowly moved to his lips, brushing around his top lip slowly and then moving my finger to his bottom lip. I found myself leaning in closer to him and then I softly pressed my lips to his. I closed my eyes and kissed him sweetly. Then Jake's arms pulled me closer to him and I felt his lips kiss me back. Before I could pull away, he deepened the kiss more and I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a few minutes of kissing, Jacob pulled back slightly, his lips still touching mine and murmured.

"Good morning beautiful."

I smiled against and pulled him even closer to me, needing his lips on mine more. He smirked and kissed me passionately this time, putting his hand on my upper thigh. My breathing started to pick up as I got more into the kiss. I ran my tongue across his lower lip, moving my hand down to the bottom of his shirt. Jacob sat up on his elbow, leaning over me as I lay back against the bed as he placed his other hand on my cheek, caressing it. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and started to pull it up to expose his chest. He instantly let go of my cheek and stopped my hand quickly before it could proceed. He pulled back, a little breathless.

"Ness, we can't do this. Especially not here." His husky voice was strained with the need for me.

"Jake, I want you and I want to do this right now. I don't want to wait til we are married. We are in love and the marriage is just to prove to the world that I'm yours forever. It's not going to change our love." I looked at him with pleading eyes and placed my hand on his cheek.

Jake growled quietly as I showed him how much I needed him and wanted him right now.

"Ness." He whispered, closing his eyes as he was about to object.

"Jake, no one is home. I heard them all leave to go on a quick hunting trip a couple hours ago. They won't be back for another two hours." I said as I moved my hand out of his and trailed my fingers over his chest. I heard his breathing instantly go unsteady then he got on top of me, growling softly. He crushed his lips to mine, kissing me fiercely yet passionately, as his hand slipped underneath my shirt, keeping his hand on my stomach. I kissed him back, biting his lower lip and trailing my fingers lower to his abs. He parted his lips and slipped his tongue in my mouth, tangling our tongues together perfectly.

Our kiss started to intensify when we heard a door open and slammed shut. Jacob quickly got off top of me and I sat up quickly. I tried steadying my breathing with no luck at all.

"Rose, it was funny and you know it." Uncle Emmett's booming voice echoed through the house.

"Yea it was funny, Emmett. But you won't be laughing anymore when Jasper gets you back for that." Aunt Rose replied, laughing softly.

Jake and I looked at each other relieved that it was only them. If it had been Uncle Jasper or daddy, then we would've been caught instantly. I looked at Jake again and saw the lust in his eyes. I felt my own lust for him soaring through me quickly. Jake leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Let's go to our spot" His voice was filled with the need for me. I nodded and quickly got out of bed along with Jacob.

As soon as we were both dressed and ready to go, Jake lifted me up in his arms and sprinted downstairs and out the front door within minutes. As Jake was running to our spot, I would look up at him every so often and stare at his neck and then his face. He would catch me staring at him and smile down at me. I would tilt my head up and place kisses along his neck which made moan form deep in his throat and his legs run faster. We finally made it to our spot and Jake set me down on my feet. I stared at our beautiful waterfall and thought how perfect this setting is. I turned and saw Jake laying out a blanket for us to sit on.

"Where did the blanket come from?" I asked him, confused. I never saw him get a blanket before we left, but then again my attention was focused only on him.

"I grabbed it as we were running out of your room." He answered, holding out his hand to me. I placed my hand in his, and he helped me sit down on the blanket, and then sat down beside me. He instantly pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. My heart started to race as I thought about what we were about to do. Why did I have to start getting nervous now? This is what I have wanted for a long time, to share this experience with him.

Jake heard my heart start beating faster and placed his hand over on my chest, feeling my heart race.

"Ness, we don't have to do anything today, not until you're ready. We can just sit here together, enjoying the quiet and enjoying each other. I don't want you to be pressured." Jacob said as he pushed a strand of my hair back behind my ear.

"I am ready Jake. I've been ready for a long time." I responded, my voice sounding as confident as I could make it. I turned around in his arms to face him.

"I know what I want. And I want to be with you, in this way." He smiled his cocky smile, cupping my face in his hands. He leaned forward and pressed his warm soft lips to mine, kissing me lovingly and sweetly. I kissed him back the same way, wrapping my arms around his neck. Jake moved his hands from my face and lightly traced them down my sides and resting them on my waist. Then I moved closer to him, straddling his waist so that I'm facing him completely, never breaking the kiss. Suddenly our kiss intensified and I moved my hands down his neck softly. Jake slid his tongue in my mouth again, tangling it with mine and moved his hand underneath my shirt. But this time he didn't stop at my stomach, he slid his hand up my back, trailing his fingers across my skin and stopping underneath my bra strap.

My breathing picked up more and I moved my lips from his, and kissed along his jaw line. Then I kissed to his neck, going up to behind his ear, kissing his skin ever so softly. I heard Jacob's breathing go uneven again and I moved my lips down his neck, kissing and nibbling in different place. I moved my hands down his chest and stopped at the bottom of his shirt. I pulled back and lifted his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the side. Jake stared into my eyes as my hands started roaming all over his bare chest. I leaned down and started placing sweet kisses across his skin, moving down his chest. I heard a tiny moan deep in his throat again. I ran my hands down his sides and ran them softly across his waistline, stopping at the button on his jeans. As I started to unbutton them, he stopped me again.

"Jak-" I started to protest but was interrupted by his lips. He kissed me with such passion that it knocked the breath out of me. He took his hand out from under my shirt, only to grab the bottom and lifted it up, tossing it to the side. He bent down and placed kisses all over my chest while he reached behind me, unhooking my bra. He slowly slipped the straps down my shoulders and arms, then taking it off completely. He continued kissing all over my chest, making me moan softly. When he heard my soft moan, he looked up at me and smiled. I looked back down at him, staring into his eyes.

He kissed his way back up to my lips and laid me back against the blanket, then climbed on top of me. His hand started to roam my entire body, moving down my chest, over my stomach and down to my thighs. I closed my eyes, and slipped my fingers underneath the top of his jeans. Jake started kissing my neck, moving his lips up and down numerous times before moved lower. He kissed around my chest, then down to my stomach. As he was placing sweet butterfly kisses on my stomach, his hands moved to my jeans. My heart started to race as my breathing picked up as he started unbuttoning and slowly pulling them down my legs. I moaned softly again, tangling my hand in his hair.

I moved my other hand out of his jeans, and unbuttoned them. I started pushing them down when Jake took off and kicked the rest of his jeans off him. After that, Jake removed the rest of our clothing and then pulled back. He looked down at me, staring into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jake asked me one last time.

"I'm more than sure." I replied, sliding my hand along his chest, trailing down to his abs.

Jake closed his eyes then crushed his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily. His hands started roaming my body again, exploring every inch of me. I moaned a bit more against his lips and softly ran my hands up and down his sides. Jake moved his lips from mine, kissing down my neck and to my shoulder. Then moving slowly across my collarbone. He was driving me insane, and he knew it. I moved my hands to his hair, tangling them within. I started moaning his name softly as his ran his tongue along my waistline.

I felt him smile against my skin and moved his lips back up my stomach, making sure he's touched every inch of me.

"Jake, I love you…so much." I said breathlessly.

Jake moved back up to my face then and stared into my eyes once more.

"I love you too Ness." He replied and kissed me passionately.

"More than you know." He mumbled into the kiss, as he prepared himself to over top of me.

The next couple hours we spent together were like we were on cloud nine. We had waited so long to take our relationship to the next level and we finally did. It only made our love that much stronger. Jake and I were going to be together for the rest of our lives and in a few months it will be official. I'll be Mrs. Nessie Black.

I laid across Jacob's chest with his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't stop smiling and neither could he. We laid there together as he rubbed my arm gently and kissed my head. I looked up at him and smiled even bigger. He stroked my cheek with his thumb softly, staring into my eyes.

"I love you Jake. And I'm so happy we got to show our love to each other in this way." He smiled and pulled my face up to his, kissing me softly.

"I love you too, my Nessie."

I smiled even more and cuddled into him. We spent the rest of the day together in each other's arms in total bliss.


End file.
